Venezia
by C.T.II
Summary: During The Chipmunks' and The Chipettes' world tour,Alvin and Brittany get caught up in the machinations of I.T.O.,in this sequel to "Unstable Elements".
1. Default Chapter

__

Chapter One

Carnival was mere hours away and the thousands of fans and music lovers in attendance were primed for it, due to what was about to happen upon the stage. The energy was palatable, overwhelming and very infectious, heralded by the swelling, satisfying cacophony of enthusiastic whistles and Venetian cheers. Spotlight beams crisscrossed and swept over whole sections of patrons and if one could see the proceedings from a distance, the lit matches and lighters raised in honor of the pending entertainment, glittered like starlight.

This venue, held in one of Venice's largest concert stadiums, would have been given the standard mark of other venues, other concerts, other benefits. But with the dawn would come Carnival, in all its liberation, history and hedonistic pageantry and knowing _that_ put an additional charge in an already electric moment. This concert, tonight ,would heartily herald the festivities to come.

Anticipation was high, already reaching a fevered pitch. More eyes stayed glued to the great crimson and gild curtains that hid what they wanted so badly to see. A twitch. A jerk. A sway was detected by some perceptive souls. They could just see...now. The curtains were sweeping aside like wide skirts in a graceful walk and then the stage, in all its singular glory, spread out before them.

The backdrop was what people noticed first. stunning recreation of St. Mark's Square in moonlit-borne shadow. Immediately noticed after that were the number of costumed couples waltzing to period music, gliding amongst themselves and surreptitiously slipping folded, unmarked notes to one another. Cloaks and hoods were so concealing that even those in the front rows were hard pressed to identify who was underneath them.

Then the period music began to fade from the stadium's powerful speaker systems. And as that melody died away, a new one, seductive, more mysterious and exotic was born. With that introduction, the fans felt...sensed a change in the mood of the performance already. No longer a dainty, dated caricature of Carnivals gone by. This new atmosphere was closer, intimate and perhaps a little dangerous.

Suddenly, too fluid and fast for eyes to follow, in the midst of the controlled, swirling group of waltzing dancers, six smaller costumed figures appeared as if by a spell.

The stadium thundered in ecstatic applause as Alvin Seville, clad in a glittering masquerade and wide brim hat, stepped away from the dispersing dancers with practiced, nonchalant grace. Flanking him in similar garb, his brothers, Simon and Theodore, also strolled from the dancers, their gestures, aloof, yet wary.

At the same time, Brittany Miller flowed from the dancers like sparkling smoke, dazzling to every eye on her as her natural grace made her costume's rhinestones catch every beam of light and made her slightest step define sensuality. With sexily demure steps of their own, her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, floated alongside her.

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes gazed across the gulf of space their directions took them, on opposite ends of the stage. Each watching the other with expressions both exposed and hidden.

The dancers continued their waltz as if nothing happened, yet now they only occupied the rear of the stage where in the dimness there, they resembled graceful, silhouetted puppets in a stately shadow play.

On the downbeat, Alvin, with the benefit of a wireless microphone, slowly walked from his brothers towards the waiting girls, gesturing to Brittany seductively and giving her, what she immediately recognized as his patented "Come Hither"look.

With eyes locked firmly on hers, he tuned out everything else and sang to her, his brothers following strong in the chorus:

Alvin:

Those words are all remainders

Echoes growing in the heart of twilight

They lay back laughing at Naivety's Star

Awaken all those whispers

The dusty shadows of a passing favor

I wouldn't say that you were ruthless or right

I couldn't see from so far

Was I chasing after rainbows

One thing's for sure you never answered when I called

And I wiped away the water from my face

To look through the eyes of a stranger

The Chipmunks:[Chorus]

For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd

Alvin:

Trading in my shelter for danger

The Chipmunks:[Chorus]

I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down

Alvin:

In the eyes of a stranger

Brittany started taking sultry steps towards Seville when he stopped in the center of the stage, beckoning. She, too, gestured to him in an almost mystical way, using her slim fingers to curl and call to him. Her slender arms weaving meaning into the words she now sang to him, her sisters accompanying in their own chorus:

Brittany:

Can't tell the real from reflection

When all these faces look the same to me

In every city such a desolate dream

Some days are strange to number

Some say the seventh sounds a little bit stranger

A year of Sunday seems to have drifted right by

(I could have sworn) in one evening

And I'm not seized in desperation

No steel reproaches on the table from before

But I still can feel those splinters of ice

I look through the eyes of a stranger

The Chipettes:[Chorus]

For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd

Brittany:

Trading in my shelter for danger

The Chipettes:[Chorus]

I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down

Brittany:

In the eyes of a stranger

She stopped so close to Alvin, she could see in to his cyan eyes and wonder what lay beyond them. Alvin subtly leaned his face to hers, his eyes never straying from hers. Her eyes...so ice blue...They swayed in time to the instrumental break. They heard nothing but the music. The audience didn't exist and nothing presently mattered.

By the time it ended and they had to sing again, their noses were scant inches from each other. They could feel the warm puffs of breath ruffling their facial fur, ever so slightly and catalogue every scent of light perfume or musk.

Somehow, possibly due to years of training and work ethic, their professionalism overrode their distracted minds and they sang their duet on cue:

Alvin:

I must be chasing after rainbows

One thing's for sure you never answer when I called

Brittany:

And I wipe away the water from my face

To look through the eyes of a stranger

All:[Chorus]

For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd

Alvin:

Trading in my shelter for danger

All:[Chorus]

I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down

Brittany:

Walking away like a stranger

All:[Chorus]

From rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd

Alvin:

Trading in my shelter for danger

All:[Chorus]

I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down

Brittany:

In the eyes of a stranger

They continued to gaze, deep in the throes of the song:

Alvin:

In the eyes of a stranger...

Brittany cracked a slight smile:

Brittany:

In the eyes of a stranger...

The song wound down, retaining in its fleeting moments, the exotic, mysterious mood that gave birth to it. Then it ended.

If The Seville Brothers and The Miller Sisters hadn't been wearing their microphone headsets, they might very well have been deafened by the sheer power of the applause.

The other brothers and sisters met up with Alvin and Brittany at the foot of the stage and stood side by side with them. Alvin glanced knowingly to Brittany and she did likewise. Then both glanced at their siblings, who caught the look with a grin.

With a theatrical flourish, The Chipmunks tossed off their wide hats and masks and emerged to the stunned audience as _The Chipettes_, their undone hair flowing down around behind them!

The Chipettes snatched down their wigs and masks and emerged as _The_ _Chipmunks_!

All six beamed as they were treated to the longest standing ovation on that leg of their tour.

"Remember,"Brittany called to the crowds in practiced Venetian,"Nothing is what is seems!"

"Hello, Venice!"shouted Alvin in their language. And so it went.

The ink-black water quietly lapped the sides of the water-taxi as it putted its passengers to the four star hotel, Albergo Cavelletto e Doge Orseolo.

"That was a great concert, you guys,"said David Seville as he lounged in his seat and went over the paperwork for their next tour stop next week. Across from him, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor sat, while Alvin and Brittany say beside him.

"Of course, Dave,"said Brittany."I told you fooling the audience with the disguises and lip sync would work. It's Carnival, after all."

"Not for another few hours, at any rate,"Simon informed her while he stared out the window into the night.

"Well,"she countered,"It's the thought that counts, Simon."

He shrugged with a distant grunt and Brittany let it go at that. She looked over to Alvin, who was also looking out a window. 

Then she looked out and became entranced at once. The ancient beauty of Venice couldn't be hidden by nighttime shadows and faint moonlight. In fact, they enhanced it, bringing the spirit of real intrigue and romance to the fore."Isn't Venice beautiful, Alvin?"she asked.

"It sure is,"he said dreamily."I wonder if she'd like a private concert."

Brittany, in her own head, heard the word _concert_, and sighed."Concert? Let's not talk about work right now. I'm in a _real _romantic mood."She snuggled close to him and decided to see what had his attention.

A few yards away and on a slow parallel course, young Human woman was enjoying a gondola ride. Brittany fought every impulse to make The Chipmunks a duo by strangling Alvin. She was too tired from the performance tonight, so she decided to let him off with a warning. She leaned into his ear and whispered."She's _pretty_, isn't she?"

Alvin, too enamored by the gondola passenger to pay much attention to Brittany, absent-mindedly admitted,"Yeah."

"Alvin?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to kill you,"she purred softly.

Alvin gulped.

Simon ignored their little game. He and everyone else knew how deeply Alvin loved Brittany, including Brittany. Yet Alvin, true to form, was cavalier and made a game of love and any sort of commitment. A defense mechanism, Simon was sure, and something Alvin would have to face up to eventually, if he didn't want to break probably the only heart on Earth that was compatible and kindred to his own.

Beside him, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore slept together in a huddle, exhausted from the concert. Simon continued to stare out into the Venice night, wondering.

They had been on tour for eight months and no one had seen hide nor hair of I.T.O. or the villainous Arthur Duval. The media backlash of the company and through it, the organization, was, of course, expected and merciless. Sales suffered mightily and it was rumored that the company would fold soon and with it, the cabal.

That was public knowledge. But no one knew that Simon and the sleeping Jeanette were instrumental in ripping the shroud of secrecy from them, exposing their treachery and defeating their search for The Archive of EverSpring, a secret book of the Chipmunk people's history that contained the key for destroying Humanity.

Which made him wonder. Did I.T.O. ever go to Venice to search for it? It was doubtful that they would find it in the time remaining before their world fell around their ears. Survival would have been first and foremost and probably would have meant disbanding the organization, if it came to that.

After mulling over in his mind, Simon came to a surprising conclusion. He just wouldn't worry about it. Interpol now had its quarry and if I.T.O. did anything untoward to anybody, Interpol would be on them like a hawk to a rabbit. Fear of such action would keep them honest and thankfully out of people's hair. He settled in his seat, waiting for sleep to claim him, determined to have a good time tomorrow and all through the week of Carnival, with the past behind him. Even though, at times, he could still see his torture in his dreams.

With the pretty gondola rider drifting away from view, Alvin resumed his sightseeing while doubling as a pillow. Brittany had settled in and was using his shoulder to lay her tired head upon. _'It'll be good to see Miss Miller back at the hotel,' _she thought wearily. 

Very successful concerts, like this one, always made her feel more humble than she would consciously admit to. She had the greatest respect for Alvin and his brothers' success, but she also knew, from hard experience growing up both in Sydney, Australia and New York City, that she and her sisters had to work three times as hard to get where they were now.

No chance meeting with a down-on-his-luck songwriter and no instant exposure as up-and-coming superstars because of it. The thought of having some slave driving beast like that orphanage headmistress, Miss Grudge, as a manager was repellant to her. 

And sometimes, when Alvin made her too angry to think, she would imagine putting him in his place by asking him how many dives did _he_ have to perform in in order to help feed his siblings when jobs were scarce, or how many hole-in-the-walls did _he_ have to perform in just to be _noticed_ by record producers and visiting DJs, or how many street corners did _he_ have to sing on to earn enough money for a hotel room for the night, or how many years, from the cradle to just a few years ago, had _he _been without a parent or relative of _any_ kind... _he_ and _his_ siblings growing up alone with a dream in their heart, half-empty stomachs and sore backs.

If she could have seen her real mother when she was small, just once, then everything she and her sisters would have faced would have been easier to bear. It was _so_ hard and even Miss Miller didn't know about their secret longing, for fear it would break her heart into unhealable pieces. But it was a wish even her boyfriend had fulfilled when the boys found Vinny, their mother.

It was always the same. Always in her most private moments. The lacking that even hard-won success could not assuage. An emptiness that seemed to ache deep in her forever. And thinking she could blame others for the pain, even if was Alvin, wouldn't be fair to them or put her heart at ease.

Alvin heard a soft, almost imperceptible sigh come from Brittany as she snuggled a little closer to him. Then he felt something going through the material of his summer shirt. Something wet on his shoulder.

Like a tear.


	2. Chapter Two

__

Chapter Two

The Opening Parade of Carnival. It was like waking up to a life of endless Celebration after the dull, long dream of static life. Being so close to St. Mark's Square, the hotel patrons could hear the revelry from the highest balconies and the thickest walls in their sumptuous suites. Carnival had returned to the world.

In one of the better suites, Alvin was tucking into a late breakfast. With David on the phone and his brothers elsewhere in the suite, he thought he could have a peaceful meal, even with Brittany visiting from the suite across the hall.

"Did you think of a name to go by while Carnival's here?"she asked. To get in the spirit of the event, the gang talked about using aliases when out of doors and in costume, to feel the thrill of mystery and anonymity. Although Simon was initially reluctant, he was intrigued enough, as well.

"Of course,"he said breezily."Guess."

Brittany helped herself to a slice of French Toast."Hmm, Emmett Kelly?"she joked.

Alvin favored her a sarcastic smile."Cute. Of course, if _you're _stuck for an identity, you can always fall back on your Zombie Serenade role and call yourself Elsa Manchester."

"After you ruined my shot at an acting career with that director, Pierre D'Lune, you're lucky nobody called you a _coroner _when I caught up with you,"she countered with a sarcastic smile of her own.

"Hummph. I should have made Miss Miller make you pay for all the damage you did to my tux."

"That cheap rental? I was _barely_ strangling you when that tacky suit fell apart."

"Cheap?!"Alvin gasped."That was a great looking suit. At least it was until your _claws_ went to town on it."

"Claws?!"Brittany gasped."I have _nails_, thank you very much, and you're lucky that that _suit_ didn't break them either, _darlin'_, or you'd be buried in it."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I guess Heaven's just gonna have to wait for their best-dressed angel to return,"he said smoothly and then, to Brittany's surprise, took a dab of jam on his finger, and with a grin, touched her pink nose with it.

Brittany stood up, exasperated. She knew that this was how he wanted to end the spat, but still she fumed inside while she still had that look of shocked indignation. To be dismissed like some cocksure gentry with a country girl, without even giving her the chance to finish the fight her way. He just quietly ate his breakfast, even eating the French Toast Brittany didn't finish. And loving every bit of her paralysis.

He looked up at her with an innocent/cavalier countenance, as if to ask, _'Why are you still here? The fight's over...for now.'_

She incensed at his smugness."You...you insufferable..._jerk_!"

"Do you know that there's a spot of jam on your nose?"he pointed out politely. Realizing that she couldn't get the fight ball rolling again without her fur getting further rubbed the wrong way, Brittany opted for a tactical disengagement.

"Ohhh!"she shrilled in frustration, turning on her heel and stomping out of his suite.

"Touchy,"he said sarcastically.

Brittany glanced back at the suite behind her as she stood alone in the carpeted hall. She relaxed a bit inside. The fight, or spat, as it were, felt good to her, felt therapeutic. The concert and her reminiscing last night made her feel tense and sparring with Alvin relieved her of some of that tension.

She thought about going back and thanking him. Maybe even...apologizing! But then she thought better of it. Alvin needed to duel with her just as much as she did with him. Each knowing that the other was their most worthiest opponent was gratitude enough.

With a smile, she wiped the jam from her nose with a swipe of her finger and licked it clean. Then she crossed the hall and went into her suite to prepare for the day.

The crowds assembled in St. Mark's Square in kaleidoscopic throngs. Soon under the direction of specific revelers carrying torches and beating drums, the countless party-goers would be led in a highly visible and merrymaking procession along the path of narrow lanes and past enthralled on-lookers.

With a roaring cheer and a flourish of drum rolls, the parade slowly surged out. Parade-goers high-stepped, cakewalked or simply strolled to conserve energy in either full costume, or _pompa magna_, or just face paint. Somewhere in the swelling, moving mass of Human and Chipmunk party animals, delegates from other cities and artists, Alvin and Brittany marched along with a titter or a whoop.

The excitement was too perfect for them. The closest Brittany ever came to Venice was during her run-in with The Fursteins, when she and her sisters visited Pisa. And although Alvin and his brothers _did_ visit Venice in their dealings with Klaus and Claudia and even actually performed there in the past, it was only during the quiet calm of post-Carnival, so they both had the chance to savor this exciting time, at last.

To strut their stuff at the very start of Carnival, even in just face paint, was beyond electric and was just the beginning. Days of merrymaking and intrigue and nights of mysterious motives and romance were open to them, so they certainly didn't mind the odd jostle or occasional kick in the crowd.

"_Alexander_?"she guffawed in a yell to be heard."_That's_ your alias?"

"Yeah,"Alvin countered, dodging a tambourine player."What's wrong with that..._Regina_?"

"Anyone can call themselves 'Alexander'. Seen any good soaps lately? But it takes someone with a certain flare and style to call one's self 'Regina'. It means 'queen', y'know?"And with that, she was sideswiped by a dancing couple.

"Yeah, I know,"he said before he, too, was bumped to the side."But I'll have you know that I took my inspiration from Alexander the Great and _he_ was king of the world, so there."He playfully stuck his tongue out at her which she promptly coated with a toss of found confetti.

She held her stomach for air and doubled over, laughing in squeaky peals as Alvin spat, sputtered and coughed out the paper bits. With his ego sufficiently bruised, he prepared to zing her with a choice insult when he saw something in the crowd that stopped him.

A break in the crowds revealed a small public square, or campo, lined with antique shops and boutiques. Alvin wanted to see the parade through to the end with Brittany, not go souvenir shopping, which was becoming likely. He quickly took Brittany and half-danced, half-led her away from the direction of the opening and its shops.

Although Brittany didn't _see_ the stores, she had instincts about such places. Malls, department stores, boutiques, it didn't matter. Particularly if it had a sale inside, then her instincts would scream to her. Like now.

In a flash, she took a glance at the shrinking hole in the crowd and saw a window proclaiming a sale in Venetian. With a gasp, Brittany broke away and shot out of the procession and into the sunny, open air of the campo.

"C'mon, Alvin. Let's window shop!"she called out. With a crestfallen sigh, he joined Brittany as the passage closed and the parade gamboled along its very merry way through San Marco.

Brittany took a look at Alvin as he trailed behind her."Oh, c'mon, Alvin. Don't be a stick in the mud. It'll be fun."

"Me? A stick in the mud? Heaven forbid,"he sarcastically defended.

"That's the spirit,"she perked."Now, where should we start? The boutiques? The antiques? Maybe we could get masks for the ball!"

"What ball?"he noticed.

"The Masquerade Ball at St. Mark's Square, silly. In a few nights the most beautiful mask-wearers will dance waltzes and quadrilles in the Square,"she yearned romantically."An Austrian orchestra, glamorous surroundings and masked lovers at play. Oh, its going to be magical."

Then she gently held Alvin's hand, letting her fingertips caress and ruffle the soft fur on the back of it and gazed into his eyes."I'd be really..._disappointed_...if _you_ didn't show up..._Alexander_,"she purred in that bedroom voice that even Alvin had trouble resisting at times. Like now.

With his resolve and logic sufficiently unraveled and his body temperature raised a notch, Alvin conceded in a fluster."Uh, heh, heh, heh, uh, consider me there, Regina."

"Thanks."Then she released his hand and continued the hunt, breaking her spell on Alvin."I'm going to go in here for a minute. I won't be long."She walked briskly into a nearby mask shop whose front window proudly displayed rare and expensive masks from down the years in strong, transparent security cases. Brittany figured from the merchandise displayed that she couldn't really afford anything too glamorous in there, but browsing cost nothing.

Alvin had been with Brittany at the mall enough times to know that when she said, 'I won't belong', she'd be long. Very long."Well, she doesn't need me in there,"he said to himself."Guess I'll get us some of those Carnival pastries for us and hope I can keep my shirt in the process."

He headed towards a vendor selling from a horse-drawn cart some distance away."I wonder what the exchange rate for money is around here?"

The store's interior had the cozy feel of a well furnished Mediterranean home and the well-cared-for air of a museum wing. Masks of all sizes, styles and colors dominated the show room, beautifying the place as much as the interior decor did. Brittany imagined herself sporting every mask her eyes fell upon.

There weren't as many patrons in that day, but Brittany still felt a little self-conscious about being there and not being able to buy anything really becoming. She was just thankful that nobody came up behind her and said-

"Hello, miss. May I help you with anything?

Brittany suppressed a sigh even though she gritted her sharp teeth. No matter the country, there was always a pushy salesperson.

"No thank you,"Brittany managed in a sing-song voice."I'm just browsing."

"Okay," the proprietress in the tailored dress said with practiced pleasantness. She sauntered back towards the front counter, but before reaching it, she said to Brittany, a little loudly,"Remember, miss, browsing in the front of the store is limited to fifteen minutes. If you need to choose something in a lower price range, please try the rear of the showroom."

The smugness of the woman was the punctuation mark at the end of the _'You know you can't afford the price tag, much less the mask here, so why fool yourself shuffling through the front of the showroom, tourist?' _sentence that she said more times a year than hello or good-bye combined.

Brittany's fists tightened in direct proportion to her uncomfortable blush. A cheap shot like that deserved one in kind. Between the eyes.

She shook off the veiled insult and tried to relax and enjoy her time there. Her wanderings gradually began to take her into the other end of the store where there were just as many masks, but, according to what she could translate from the phrase book she kept in her purse, they were marked down in price and chintzy, to say the least.

"Great. The bargain basement,"she said to herself in a low, irritable voice."Who does she think she is, calling _me _a peasant. What did she think I was going to do? Walk away with the whole shop in my pocket?"

"She's a snob. Don't mind her, she's like that."

"Wha?"Brittany turned to the voice of the speaker. She was an adult female Chipmunk, slightly taller than Brittany. She wore a formfitting dress that framed her even fitter body. Her light brown hair was styled into a smart looking bun and she sported a beautiful pair of sunglasses.

"Sorry. My name's Libby. I come here sometimes."She held out her slender hand.

Brittany took it and shook politely, though she didn't know what to make of this Libby. She dressed and looked like a model, yet she wasn't browsing in the expensive front. Maybe she wasn't that insecure. She had a gregarious air about her in the way she smiled and a worldliness, a sense that seemed to take Life on the chin. Not to mention a sex appeal that could get her out of more tight spots than not.

Brittany could also see, though she wouldn't know why, a sharp mind behind the pretty eyes. An intelligent sparkle that sat behind the friendly/flirtatious gaze and infectious smile. Brittany had to admit that as strangers went, she seemed pretty cool.

"Uh, hi. Brit-uh, Regina,"she recovered. No sense giving up the charade just because of a possible friendship being made, even if it was just a name. Pretending to be someone she wasn't was exciting. Especially when it worked. It was like playing "Secret Agent". It was 'Hide-n-seek' for the sophisticated.

"That's a pretty name and you're very well mannered, Regina, but I need this hand to stir my tea in the morning,"Libby quipped amiably.

Brittany snapped out of her reverie and found herself still holding her hand. _'Real smooth,' _she thought as she apologetically jerked her hand off of Libby's."I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't know I-"

"Please, call me Libby," the adult said breezily."If the Queen of Bulgravia can, so can you."

That perked Brittany up."You _know_ her?"She was about to blurt out that she, too, knew such royalty, through her acquaintance with David's old college roommate, the Queen's husband, King Rudi. But that was _Brittany Miller's _past, not Regina's.

"Sure. I did a little recovery work for her government a few years back. It was quite a case."

"Case?"Brittany lit up, definitely intrigued and thankful she came here first and wasn't so skittish when they first met. Then she had a flash of insight and leaned close to her in a whisper."You're a secret agent, aren't you?! Don't worry. I can keep your secret."

All that elicited from Libby was a laugh so natural and easy, Brittany didn't even feel the fool for jumping to such conclusions. Almost."Nah, I'm no agent, but I have been around. I've been everywhere. You name it and I'll have probably lost a shoe there."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I'm an antiquities appropriation specialist."

"Er...oh,"said Brittany, totally perplexed, but putting on a bold front of sophistication."Of course."Then she wondered,"You keep losing shoes?"

"No! Are you kidding? A hundred lire for these cookies? How do you say _thief_ in Italian?"Alvin sputtered at the elderly vendor, for which the old man gave him a rapid-fire lesson Venetian curses and insults both traditional and non-traditional.

Although everything said went over his head, Alvin got the jist and decided not to give him anymore business. With a dismissive wave, he turned to leave the Human and walked directly into a male Chipmunk wearing a mask, a large cloak and concealing robes. The Chipmunk regarded him for a moment.

"I'm sorry, pal. I didn't see you there,"Alvin said quickly, then he looked at his garb."Hey, cool costume. Where did you rent it from?"

The Chipmunk looked at Alvin distantly, as if he were some hallucinatory vision. The old vendor, meanwhile, packed up his wares and was now riding his cart back down the square where he hope there would be better customers.

"Where is the nearest mask shop?"the Chipmunk asked Alvin brusquely.

"There's one down the street,"Alvin said, shrugging. He pointed at the departing vendor."Just follow Famous Amos, there, 'till you reach the shops."

The Chipmunk turned and marched away, towards the shops, walking so fast, he soon out paced the vendor's horse and cart."Tourists,"muttered Alvin as he continued his personal search for an establishment that recognized the power of an American Dollar.

"Thanks for choosing this mask for me,"Brittany said at the front counter."It's cheap, er, economical, but stylish."

"No problem. Even we glamour gals have to sniff out a bargain when we have to,"said Libby."Now if I could only find a pair of leather trimmed Marcos Brothers boots in my size."

"Tell me about it,"Brittany said conversationally."I mean, you go to the mall and you'd think that a place the size of a football field would have a halfway decent selection of shoes-"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But because you're a _Chipmunk_, you have to fill out a special order because there aren't that many stores out there that specialize in brand name, designer shoes in our size."

"I know. That's why-"

"Oh! Except for this one place back home. It has everything. Shoes, clothes and accessories."Then Brittany took a breath, at last and said,"Now if _I_ could get a decent over-all body treatment, I'd be a happy camper. Y'know what I mean?"

Libby waited a moment before speaking, in case Brittany wasn't quite finished. She didn't want to give Brittany the impression that the girl couldn't get a word in edgewise."If you're looking for the best treatment, you need to see Henri Cavanaugh's Fur Salon. I've been there a few times and it's like Heaven."

"Really?"Brittany asked as they picked up their purchases and headed for the door.

"As a matter of fact, he has a franchise here in Venice not too far from here. I set up an appointment for one tomorrow, but I'd love for you to come."

"Really?"Brittany was saying that a lot lately.

"Really, dear,"Libby said.

They stopped outside the store when they saw the masked Chipmunk standing a few feet from them. Despite his mask, the two of them could see that he was anything but friendly. His somewhat triumphant sneer proved that. As his cape waved in the late morning breeze, he commanded to Libby,"Give me the mask, grave robber, while you still have ahead."

"Excuse me?"she said while slowly adjusting her purse."Do I know you?"

"Don't play innocent. Give me The Mask of Unmasking. You had no qualms about helping us before, grave robber."

"You know, I _really_ wish you'd stop calling me that,"Libby said, slowly letting her purse hang down by its straps in her hand. Her arm tightened gradually. _'Maybe...' _she thought.

Brittany coolly looked at him. _'A definite bozo,' _Brittany mused as she thought of someway to defuse the situation."Hey,"she said with false camaraderie."If you're looking for masks, just come inside. The store owner's a pain, but I'm sure you can haggle down a price with that _charm_ of yours."

He regarded her for a moment."Silence, scamp. You interfere at your peril."

Brittany bristled."Scamp?! Who are you calling a scamp, _Zorro_?"

Things were getting out of hand, so Libby interceded quickly."Hey, leave her alone, okay? Look, I don't have your Mask of Whatever. If I _did, _I'd give it to you, honest."

The male's expression seemed to change at that and he stood mulling it over as if a new direction to take in this encounter."Then...you _don't _have it?"

"Got it in one."He let a slippery, sinister smile crawl across his partially concealed face as he took an anchoring stance."Then...with your death, it will make it that much easier for us to claim it."

From somewhere deep in the concealing folds of his robes, he revealed a fully charged Thunder Gun, He loosely aimed it at Libby, tightening the trigger finger."Good-bye, grave robber."

Someday, when Brittany was old and beautifully wizened, her grandchildren, grandnieces and nephews might ask her why she decided to do what it was she was about to do. When, or if that day ever came, she would look into their young, plump faces and say with complete certainty...

That she had _no_ idea.

Her mind grew blank and all she focused on was his midsection, studying it like an archer or a marksman would a target. He, too, was considering his targets in that same frozen moment, for he couldn't let Libby's companion live to witness this. But he decided to eliminate Libby first. A pretty slip of a girl, like her new friend wouldn't escape him.

And as Brittany's lightning-quick flying tackle rammed the would-be assailant a good half meter up, he painfully started to reconsider. With the wind driven out of him by the blow, he backpedaled with increasing speed and loss of control until his head impacted with the side of the vendor's cart as it was creaking by, several yards from the store front. Then, for the moment, he didn't consider anything.

Even though he was incapacitated, Libby found that she was still gripping her purse straps with sweaty palms. She turned to see Brittany getting up off the ground and brushing herself off with trembling hands. 

Libby regarded the teen with a mixture of awe and worry. Even though he was armed, she was willing to risk her life to save someone she had only known for an hour or two. That was the awe. The worry came from the thought that whatever was in this girl's nature to take risks like that, to be this impulsive, could be fatal to her one day and Libby didn't want her protection if it came at such a price.

Libby still kept staring at her, her emotions in a stew. Brittany just gave her an assuring smile, but Libby could see a little of the arrogance behind it.

"Scamp, huh? Are you alright, Libby"

Libby finally found her voice again."Thank you...thank you, Regina, but you should've ran. Now get out of here while he's still out."

"What about you?"Brittany protested."He might come after you again."

"I'll take that chance! Go! You caught him off-guard, but-"

"Uh, oh,"Brittany muttered under her breath.

"What?"Libby glanced over to where Brittany was staring. The Chipmunk rose with gaining strength, holding the back of his head with one hand and brandishing his weapon with the other. Even from a distance, they could see the ire in his eyes.

"Uh, oh,"Libby said.

__

"Die!"

He fired the shot. Destructive streams of excited electricity flamed out of the bi-level barrels and converged into a stroke of lightning that would electrocute them in a heartbeat.

Libby, in that moment, realized that she reacted too late and now took comfort that, like being struck by natural lightning, it was mercifully quick.

Brittany was mercifully _quicker_. Desperate to live and maybe save a new friend in the bargain, she leaped into another flying tackle, carrying Libby and herself back into the store before the raving electrons ripped the store facade apart.

Windows shattered from the synthetic shockwave and shards too close to the lightning's path, melted and vaporized. Surviving wood support beams were splintered and smoldering and masonry exploded into chunk-shrapnel-ed, ionized dust clouds.

Inside, the store wasn't too bad off, but it still looked like the aftermath of a terrorist attack, which, in all honesty, it was. The display window had imploded and once protected masks now were scattered around like old party favors, most of them burning or charred, a few intact, landing on or around Brittany and Libby.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"Libby asked from beneath Brittany.

"Uhhnn...I'm...okay, Libby. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright."She noticed that Brittany was still lying on her, but for some reason she didn't want her to stand just yet. _'That maniac might believe we're dead if we stay down,' _she thought. At least it sounded better than the truth of her feelings at the moment.

There was a coughing gasp to the rear of the store. Brittany quickly got up and called to the entire clutch of lucky patrons who weren't near the front of the store. As they approached shakily, she could see the storeowner amongst them, looking extremely rattled.

"Looks like all he hit was the front of the building,"she said as she scanned the room for further damage."Face it, sister, browsing in the bargain racks may have just saved your life."

Indeed, the store counter was close to the center of the electron blast. It, the cash register and everything on top or behind it was either vaporized, melted or still burning, with the counter itself partially blown away.

The store owner didn't know what was worse, the fact that she could have been annihilated in that sudden attack or the fact that all her money took her place.

Outside, any chance for a secondary attack was put on hold by the growing crowds of by-standers who witnessed the attack. They formed a wide perimeter around the Chipmunk and the demolished storefront, but at a safe distance.

The Chipmunk glanced around himself, watching the crowd for any he thought would try to interfere and kicking himself for his impulsiveness. But the scene was made and he had to get out fast. Although he was masked, he was still out in the open.

Brittany and Libby carefully stepped through the wreckage and glass outside. Off to the side, Brittany looked down to see her purchase bag still intact, if just dust-covered."Well, it's good to know that I'll still have something to take home with me,"she sighed as she recovered it from the ground

Ignoring the buzzes of amazement from the crowds that _anyone_ survived, Libby asked,"Where did you learn a move like that?"

Brittany looked up at her."The tackle? First-string quarterback a few years ago."

"You dated one?"

"I _was_ one,"Brittany said smugly."I used to sweep Alvin off his feet with that one. Still do sometimes."She soon settled in to a mischievously contemplative mood and whatever it was she was thinking about made her smile grow bigger.

Off to one side of the crowd, a small commotion was taking place. People in the back were being drastically moved about. Human legs and Chipmunk bodies were being shoved aside as something swam through the living barricade.

"Who's Alvin?"Libby asked, trying to rouse Brittany from her romantic reverie. Several yards away, she could see the Chipmunk preparing to mount the now unhitched vendor's horse at gunpoint. They were not out of the woods yet.

"Alvin's my boyfriend...uh, b-back in the States,"said Brittany, remembering her role as Regina again. Suddenly, Alvin stumbled frantically through the crowd, at last.

"Brittany!"he called out.

"Alvi-uh, Alexander!"

Gratefully, he homed in on her voice and ran to her. He hated himself for not being there with Brittany, just because he was bored. _If_ he was there, he could have done more. Maybe even stop the attack from even happening.

Brittany was extremely lucky and brave, but he felt that he risked her life indirectly. His very presence _might_ have kept her from Harm's way in some cosmic sense. He held her shoulders to check for injuries, to make sure she was truly there and told settle his nerves.

"Brittany,"he whispered worryingly.

"I'm alright, Alvin,"she whispered assuredly to him.

"Tell me something. The person who did this wasn't a really snappy dresser in a cape, was he?"

As if on cue, the Chipmunk found an opening in the crowds and rode off, watched by the crowds, Libby, Brittany and Alvin, who broke into a run after the galloping steed.

Brittany didn't like this at all."Alvin! I'm alright!"she yelled desperately."Don't you _dare_ get yourself killed over this! Alvin! Alllviiinnn!"His pig-headedness was endearing, sometimes, but now that impulsiveness that she loved in him could end his days. _'Blast you, Alvin, come back. I couldn't take it if you were killed.' _she thought fearfully. _'If you were...taken from me.'_

He was already out of sight when the crowds finally dispersed.


	3. Chapter Three

__

Chapter Three

Alvin ignored the pain running non-stop through the alleyways was causing him and filled his mind on thoughts of private redemption. His earlier inaction at the shop might have been the end for Brittany. Now, he wanted the attacker to know how a Seville defended his woman.

He calmed his mind as much as he could, calling on the tracking lessons that his biological mother, Vinny, taught him, when he was paying attention, during one of her rare visits. His sharp nose, sifting the festive air, molecule by difficult molecule, for any hint of the steed. Fortunately, no other horses were present on the crowded square, but even now, prevailing breezes and the sheer number of Humans and other Chipmunks in the area were confusing his hunt.

The horse's scent...If he could just _concentrate_...

The Chipmunk sat wearily on a low crate in a tight, dim alley, gingerly touching the knot on the back of his head. He let the horse go a few alleys behind and walked to this one to throw off trackers. It was a good distance from the campo, the crowds, Libby and that meddlesome teenaged girl. 

He fumed at the fact that she got the drop on him and put him out like that. It was momentary, but humbling. He didn't like being humbled. Unfortunately, for her, he was a closet sadist and when he caught up with her, next time, he promised he would make her his hobby.

As a matter of course, he checked his Thunder Gun's power settings and thought about his shot at the mask shop. Though devastating, the blast shouldn't have done that much damage. He checked the setting bar. Maximum Discharge.

He frowned. That meant he only had auxiliary power left for a few low powered shots, at best."Not much power left,"he said to himself."That girl will hurt for this."

__

"Hey..."

The thunder bounced off the walls of the alley and threatened to deafen the Chipmunk when he slung the weapon and evaporated half a trashcan he thought was an enemy.

__

"Easier shooting at girls, isn't it?"the chirping voice echoed.

"Coward! Don't hide!"he shouted while nursing the gun and looking for the voice's owner. The echoing made it hard to pin down a location, but had an idea who it could be."Was she your girlfriend?"he teased nervously."I think I got her with that shot!"

Something fast and strong landed on top of him, grasping him by the back of his neck and driving him face-first into a dirty puddle by his feet.

"You missed,"Alvin growled as he bounded off of his opponent into a somersault and tore away his mask in one move.

The Chipmunk got up quickly, wiping stinging, dirty water from his eyes and errant blood from his muzzle. He wanted to blast Alvin desperately, but wasting shots was all he would do.

The somersault took Alvin a safe six feet _inside_ the alley. Tactically, not a wise thing, but Alvin operated more on luck than tactics and skill more than planning. Noticing that he had the other Chipmunk's mask, Alvin stared hard at his face. He was surprised to find that he was not fighting an adult, but rather, a teen, not much older than himself.

"Hmmph. You're almost as old as me,"Alvin scoffed.

"I _will _be older than you,"the Chipmunk said with chilling confidence as his vision cleared and he sprayed at Alvin with 'munk-made lightning. Alvin had long since leaped away from the attack and the stroke punched through empty air and the wall he stood next to.

Clearing the space between the ground and the fire escape he hid in moments before, Alvin grabbed the lowest rung of its ladder, using the leap's forward momentum to swing him up high. At the apex of the swing, he let go and tucked into a spinning ball, achieving impressive hang-time in a sailing arc.

Despite the fact that he was fighting him, the Chipmunk couldn't help but be impressed at Alvin's agility. He had never seen moves executed with such speed, accuracy or aggression, even among other Chipmunks. Like with Brittany, simply dispatching him with a gun, against such speed and mobility, was quickly becoming unfeasible. So deep he was in his musings, that he barely noticed Alvin's swift descent towards him.

The Chipmunk smiled inwardly. If Alvin landed right in front of him, at that range, it would be point-blank and not even he could land and dodge that fast with his opponent's weapon _already_ drawn. He waited triumphant.

Apparently, Alvin had reached that same conclusion. At the last instant, he opened out of his tumble. Using the built-up momentum_ from _the tumble, he used centrifugal force to whip his closest foot out into a kick that caught his opponent cleanly up under his chin and nearly took his head off. The other Chipmunk flew almost end-over-end into a group of trashcans, settling into a semiconscious heap.

Alvin landed in crouch and took a breather while watching the other slowly stir in the garbage. He stepped tentatively towards his foe, for once not, sure how to proceed. Alvin wondered if he went too far when he stepped in a large puddle nearby.

At the sound of the splash, the downed Chipmunk clumsily sat up and focused all his concentration into the aim.

It was perfect. The bolt struck the water under Alvin's feet and flooded his central nervous system with dangerously wayward energy. Every muscle tightened and locked up painfully, every strand of hair in his smooth coat stood. His screech echoed from the walls of the alley and it was all he could just to breathe. Mercifully, he dropped to the dirty ground, unconscious.

The Chipmunk staggered to his feet and slowly shed his robes and cape to reveal the standard uniform of a SecuriMunk."A fair...fight, Chipmunk,"he said breathlessly. Then a voice echoed down the side streets, amidst the oblivious celebrations nearby. 

He lifted his gun arm to shoot at the source and gritted his teeth as pain exploded in his wrist. He landed badly in the trash, spraining his wrist. Coupled with the fact that his ThunderGun was nearly spent, meant he had to cut his losses. He quickly staggered down a side street just as Brittany entered the alley in a run when she saw Alvin lying on the ground.

"Alvin!"

Thoughts of her not seeing him again, not hearing his cocky voice, not holding him again, made her hands shake and her stomach knot. She quickly knelt down and cradled his head in her lap as she checked for injuries. She immediately became thankful when she felt Alvin stir slowly in her arms.

"Shh...should've...stayed, Brit'ny. Sorry...left..."he slurred, his brain trying to reboot."Shhh. Don't talk, Alvin. I think you got him. I don't see him anywhere."

"Too late...miss me..."

Brittany didn't like the sound of that. What did he mean, 'Too late'? As in...'too late'..._for him_?

"What are talking about?"she asked, trying to filter the fear from her voice.

"I...mean..."he said. Then he flashed his eyes with a smirk."I mean, you were too late to see me bounce that guy like a rubber ball. You were gonna miss me."

Brittany sat up with a start."You're okay!"She gave him a fast, heartfelt hug. Then she promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Watch nothing!"Brittany shot back."If you weren't half dead already, Alvin Seville, I'd knock your ever-loving block off. You try a stunt like that again, and I'll give you a permanent limp."

"Are you angry with me?"he asked sarcastically.

"No,"she said unconvincingly."Trust me. You'll _know_ when I'm angry."

Alvin said nothing. He just looked at her with that disarming smile of his, becoming healed by her concern. Brittany knew all about her feminine wiles, but even she had to admit, Alvin was no slouch with his _masculine _ones. It was easy for her to get mad at him, it was just so hard to _stay_ mad at him. She sighed and softened."C'mon, let me help you up."

As they exited the dark alley, Alvin asked,"Who was that lady I saw you with at the shop?"

Brittany put on her best Vaudevillian voice and said,"That was no lady, that was my wife!"Alvin pretended to stick his finger down his throat. Brittany shrugged,"Critic. Anyway, she's a nice lady I met. Her name is Libby. I'll introduce you to her when we get back there."

They reached the mask shop, but by then the crowds began to grow again as police and firefighters worked on calming the survivors and assessing the damage. The duo weaved through the masses looking for Libby, but after fifteen minutes, they couldn't find her at all.

"I wonder where she went?"said Brittany.

"I don't know, but I hope Ol' Lightning bolt didn't get her. That gun of his packs a punch."

"Tell me about it,"Brittany gestured to the ruined storefront."The shop never saw it coming."

"I wonder what he wanted,"Alvin mused."His gear was too high-tech to just be a mugger. If he was a terrorist, he would have just blown the building up."

"No. I don't think he was a mugger,"said Brittany."But he definitely knew something about Libby. I'll have to remember to ask her about that when I see her again."

__

'Again?' Alvin thought, a dark worry growing in his mind.

Simon still felt a little self-conscious visiting such a high caliber museum in face paint and piratical costume. Off to the side, Jeanette didn't seemed to mind wearing hers. To his reckoning, this was her first time in Venice and so he wasn't about to ruin it with his awkwardness. _'At least _she_ looks good in face paint,' _he thought. _'She'd look good in anything.'_

"C'mon. The tour group's leaving without us,"she said.

"What was that you said, Jeanette?"Simon asked, coming out of his daydream."Oh, yes! The tour."

Jeanette slipped her arm around his as they headed out of the Art Wing."Shouldn't we use our aliases during the celebration?"she asked.

"Of course. Sorry, _Birba_."

"No problem, _Birbante,_"Jeanette said as they caught up with the tour group in the Map Room.

The modest crowd huddled around the tour guide, Chipmunks up front and Humans behind, taking conscious care not to tap, bump, touch or lean against anything, save each other. They knew how natives felt about tourists and so they wanted to make as good an impression as possible. They represented their individual countries, after all.

Unfortunately for them, the guide couldn't have cared less about them trying, in some mass-subconscious way, to please him or his country. He was too busy thinking of ways to get better acquainted with the cute university girls he would talk to during lunch, a Human and her Chipmunk roommate. _'Exchange students,' _he thought wistfully.

A cough from one of his charges, brought him out of his puerile imaginings. Switching back to tour guide mode, he strolled over to a grainy, poorly preserved portrait of a Chipmunk male from the 17th Century. The male was heavy-set, but impeccably groomed, yet his face was badly scarred with what looked like a very faint _S _on his face. Despite the clothes, he looked like he lived a rough and desperate life.

"This is the portrait of Terranova, the wealthiest Chipmunk in Venice, at the time,"said the tour guide."Few know it now, but Terranova made his fortune in mapmaking. Trading concerns and even the Venetian Navy bought his very accurate maps and all profited well from them. This is impressive because this was during the time when Chipmunks were coming out of their Second-Class citizenship status and there were a little over 2,500 Chipmunks living in Venice. 

A Chipmunk acquiring the kind of wealth Terranova had achieved was unheard of, so he also made history as the first of his species to do that. Of course, there were the odd nay-sayers that claim Terranova might have gotten his wealth through less than sterling means. 

That he was a pirate, a thief and a forger, who, together with being part of some secret cult or society, managed to insinuate himself into the Venetian power structure and sell key strategic maps of enemy fleets to the navy and experimental time-saving maps to trading companies favored by the government. However, it _is_ known that he was a devotee of Carnival ever since he was young."

A Chipmunk, an old male, fired off question."How did he die?"

"There has been a great deal of speculation about how he died, sir,"the tour guide explained."It is know that he did attend Carnival on the night he disappeared. Some say that he left Venice due to political upheavals that threatened his business. 

Others say that his political and business friends turned on him to increase their own influence or punish him for being _too successful _for a Chipmunk. Still others say he was silenced by a secret society because he deserted from their ranks. But whatever the reason, friends, associates and workers never saw him again after the Carnival."

"That's so sad,"Jeanette said, holding on to Simon's arm.

The tour guide turned to her."Yes, miss, however, he did leave behind a legacy. A collection of rare maps made in his lifetime and a mystery. Somewhere in Venice, hidden over the ages, is his private palazzo that some say can be found in only one map. A map that he made to celebrate the mysteries of Carnival. That map, if found, could tell where his home was. Inside his palazzo was said to have stored looted treasure from his alleged pirate days, untold government secrets of The Doge at the time, magical artifacts and more."

The tale had its effect, the tour guide knew. Hushed but interested talk about the palazzo and its mysterious patron floated from the crowd. Sometimes louder, often times softer, the conversations were always the same. What was he really like? How rich was he? Who killed him? Where was the palazzo?

And although Humans and Chipmunks engaged in these speculation/mini-debates over Terranova, Chipmunks always seemed more vociferous about him. After all, Terranova was a Chipmunk and an historical figure to them, in spite of, or perhaps, because of, his allegedly spotted life.

'Good ol' scarfaced Terranova,' thought the tour guide. 'He always knew how to wow a crowd.'

The tour guide decided to let them talk a little more while he turned to walk to Terranova's map collection. He stopped over at one that was unique in that it was shaped like a Carnival mask, in keeping with Terranova's love for it. Amidst the hubbub of the curious, he thought he heard someone ask another question and after a moment, he _did_ hear a question being tossed to him. Turning to see who asked it, he saw a bespectacled young male with his equally bespectacled date.

"Pardon me, sir,"asked Simon."But I was wondering...why is his face so badly scarred in the picture?"

The guide took a moment to ponder that, then he answered."One night, he was attacked by a cutpurse. Both were armed, but the attacker was human and had the advantage of height. During the battle, Terranova's face was cut several times, but in the end, he dealt his attacker a vicious blow and got away. Later, when the cuts were healed, his fur couldn't grow over all the scars and so they stayed, more or less visible."

Simon was about to ask another question, when he felt something touch his shoe. He looked down to see the old Chipmunk on his hands and knees, patting the cold floor for something which seemed too small for him to see clearly.

"Is something wrong, sir?"Simon offered.

The old Chipmunk looked up apologetically and slowly stood up again."I'm sorry. My eyes aren't as good as they once were. I dropped my stick pin somewhere on the floor and I can't find it at all. Could you help me find it?"

"Of course,"said Simon. He leaned over to Jeanette."Could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure,"she said as she released her hold on his arm.

While the tour guide continued his speech, Simon, with his artificially better sight, scanned along the floor in the back of the group. This went on for a few minutes and he was about to tell the elder that he couldn't locate it, when a hint a shine caught his attention.

Halfway under a display case's base was a tiny, metallic shape attached to a slender bar of metal. Without paying too much attention to its details, Simon reached down and plucked it from the floor.

He walked back to the front of the group where the old Chipmunk waited with Jeanette. The guide asked if he had found it and Simon nodded."Here you are, sir. I hope I didn't take too long."

"No, thank _you_. I really appreciate it."

Simon reached over, palm open, to drop the pin into the elder's waiting hand. But when he looked at the pin again, Simon lost all feeling in that arm and the pin fell to the floor again. He recovered his composure quickly and swooped down to grab it before it hit bottom. He had to get out of here. To him, at that moment, nothing was more important. No. Something else was just as important. Jeanette had to leave, too. 

"Heh, heh, uh, please excuse my clumsiness, sir,"Simon said obsequiously. He handed the pin off to the adult while beneath Simon's fur, his blood cooled.

Turning to Jeanette, he nervously rattled,"I-I just forgot, Jeanette. We have to get to that antique shop. You know. The one with the sale?"

Jeanette was the picture of puzzlement. Bad enough, he didn't refer to her by her alias, but now he was clearly lying. What was going on?"Do you want to leave the tour,"she asked slowly, trying to see Simon's real mood through the subterfuge.

"Can we?"Simon blurted out. Jeanette sighed and said,"Okay, we'll go, if that's what you want."She turned to the tour guide."Please excuse us. It was a lovely tour. Hopefully, we can finish it _later_!"she finished abruptly, as she was quickly jerked from her standing position and almost dragged down the hall by an impatient Simon.

"No problem, miss. Thank you and come again."The tour guide didn't care whether they came back or not when the two left. It was fifteen minutes until Lunch and he was already thinking about those two exchange students. _'Exchange students...' _he gleefully thought.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for saying what you said back there,"Jeanette said calmly on the steps outside the museum facade."I thought you wanted to see the exhibit. I know _I _did."

"They're here,"Simon whispered with fearfully numb finality.

"Who?"Then the answer popped into her mind as if it were the most obvious thing in the world_."I.T.O.?"_she gasped. They said nothing more for several seconds.

"How do you know?"she asked.

"The old 'munk's stick pin,"Simon shivered."It was a silver tree."

"Maybe...maybe i-it was something else,"Jeanette said with struggling optimism.

"We don't have time to grasp at straws, Jeanette. You know I.T.O.'s insignia as well as I do."He could see her forced optimism fade in the light of the facts. He didn't want to worry her, but only clear heads, armed with the truth would survive the day now.

The truth. Which seemed to say that I.T.O., despite its irreparably damaged reputation, still survived. How, neither could guess at. But one thing was crystalline to them both. The organization wouldn't rise again like a Phoenix, but would live on, like a Hydra. Replenishing its deadliness two-fold with every defeat.

Jeanette broke the silence."Do you think they found The Archive?"

Simon's stomach twitched at the mention of that name. For eight months, he had tried to bury his days of Science Island under a ton of everyday minutia and his professional work. For eight months, he kept the nightmares to himself and told no one, not even Jeanette. For eight months, I.T.O. had been licking its wounds and now it beginning to feel like itself again. For eight months, The Archive wasn't even brought up in conversation between Jeanette and himself. Now he loathed to hear it again. History or no.

"I...I don't know. If they have, things would definitely be happening. And since I know Duval about as well as I know Adam's housecat, anything could be brewing,"Simon conceded."I'm pretty sure that Interpol is still monitoring I.T.O. activity. The problem is that I.T.O. moved faster than probably Interpol suspected. Contingencies on top of contingencies, and so on. Which means-"

"Which means,"Jeanette interjected."That The Iron Tree Organization is still here, still a threat, and-"

"No longer our problem,"he said soberly.

"What?"

"What happened on that island was wrong, that's true, and it involved us in a _very_ bad way. But we were lucky, Jeanette. We took on a dangerous organization, not only to survive, but also to _stop what they were doing_."

"But, Simon,"said Jeanette."We _had_ to do it. It wasn't a simple kidnapping. They _needed_ us. If we'd know who they were ahead of time and refused to help, they would have still come for us, anyway. Like you said, they _'involved us'_."

"Exactly. And now I want them to get involved in _something else_. The police, Interpol, The National Guard, even _The Jedi Knights_, for all I care."

Simon looked into Jeanette's eyes. They held the look of disillusionment. Disappointment, even. Everyone close to him knew of his sense of justice and fair play and she was sure that that helped him in their two-Chipmunk war against I.T.O. on the island. It was a quality she admired deeply.

But now, it seemed like he was willing _not to be so willing _to take a stand. _'Why?' _she thought. 

Simon sighed and put his arms around her waist. He could see the conflict all too clearly."I know you think I sound like I don't have an ounce of conviction in me, but nothing could be further from the truth, Jeanette. I don't like I.T.O. anymore than you do. They're an embarrassment to our people and if what I could do could stop them tomorrow, I would surely do it. But what we did was probably give them a headache, nothing more, and it's a bona fide miracle that they haven't retaliated."

"But, Simon-"Jeanette protested.

"No, Jeanette! We need for the _authorities_ to handle them, now. I'm going to try and contact Interpol anonymously and I could use your help."In the back of his mind, Simon could the tiniest twinge of guilt at what he was telling Jeanette. It was the belief she had in him, that he could help make it right. 

That was what she was trying to convey to him, and to protect her from the beasts that would surely swallow up her and her idealism, he would have to squash that good thing in her temporarily. It didn't prevent him from thinking that maybe, in some cosmic sense, he was _helping_ iniquity along, somehow.

Jeanette sighed despondently. Things were going to get worse long before they got better, but she agreed."You're right, Simon. I guess I just didn't like to think that you would sacrifice your convictions just for my safety."

Simon smiled yet said nothing. _'In a heartbeat,' _he thought with conviction.

The afternoon came in with the familiar pomp of the toll of The Clocktower of St.Mark's. The bells' peals covered Venice in much the same way the light from the high sun gilded the palazzi, churches, homes and the famed canal.

The Merceria, the principal shopping street of Venice, bustled with people, tourist and native alike, as it had for centuries. Even in the gaudy shadow of Carnival, shoppers haggled with more practiced skill than Alvin ever had.

Alvin restfully played his guitar with quiet strums while he gazed out of the window of The Chipettes' suite. Below, he could see the working gondoliers cruising the quay near the hotel's water taxi dock.

Under Brittany's insistence, he would stay for a while and recoup from the near-electrocution in the alley. He sipped his tea, letting the heat and the brew clear his mind. He was starting to have misgivings about not telling his or her family about the all the goings-on earlier, but a worried Dave and Miss Miller, was a _panicky_ Dave and Miss Miler, and he, and he was sure, Brittany, weren't in the mood to play Twenty Questions now.

His cup-shaped ears zeroed in on soft footsteps coming from the small hall leading from the bedrooms. Brittany walked out into the living room clad in a supple, delicately colored sundress. Alvin was feeling relaxed from the tea, but that didn't stop him from admiring the dress or the teen in it. Brittany knew he liked what he saw, so she made a show of it, nonchalantly tossing her hair, strolling in front of him and turning self-admiringly around, showing off her dress in intriguing angles.

"I don't know,"she mockingly mused."I was just going through my wardrobe and I came across _this_ old thing."She struck a coquettish pose and the sundress moved with her body like a living extension of herself, like her arms or her hair."What do you think?"

Alvin's eyes caught every twirl of the garment, every hint it gave of her body, every caress it gave to her."I think you trying to make me anything but relaxed,"he said.

"I am, aren't I?"Brittany said as she moved into kissing range. His heart raced a bit as he prepared for it. They were nose to nose, when suddenly Brittany turned away."But, you're right. Perhaps you should get some rest,"she said with melodramatic falseness.

Alvin felt like he was shocked all over again. One minute, he was on Cloud Nine, the next, he crashed and burned.

"Something's wrong,"he said smoothly."I can tell."

"I'm still mad at you."Brittany walked aloofly away from him."You could've been killed because of that macho pride of yours."

"I thought you said that you weren't angry at me this morning,"he said with a disarming smile.

"I also said you'd know when I was. I am now,"Brittany said petulantly with her back to him.

"Aww, c'mon, Brittany. Don't like that,"he suavely maintained."I was worried about you, that's all and I lost my head. Any court in the land would see it my way."

She turned to face him, hands on hips with a skeptically flirty look."I'll be the _judge_ of that. So before I sentence you to a few days of vampish indifference, would the condemned like a last request?"

"Yeah,"he said simply."A kiss."

"Hmm..."Secretly she debated about giving him one, but seeing him squirm a little was so satisfying."Request denied."

Alvin already knew she would say that and played it cool regardless."Gee, I guess you're right. After all, that _would_ be cruel and unusual punishment, wouldn't it?"

"Not as cruel as _not _receiving it,"she said slyly.

He honestly thought about that for a time. For a rare moment, he agreed."Touche'."

Brittany's look of triumph left her when she looked at the living room clock on the wall."Oh! No time to play right now, Alvin. I gotta go!"

"Go where?"

"Lunch date,"she said hurriedly while grabbing her purse."If Miss Miller wakes up or Jeanette or Eleanor ask where I am, tell them I went out for awhile."

"Waitaminute, waitaminute. You're not going out with Jeanette or Eleanor?"

"No, Alvin,"she sighed with patient impatience."I'm just going to have lunch with Libby, that's all. She invited me today. I'll be back."

"Libby?"

"My friend from the mask shop. Oh, and she's taking me to Henri Cavanaugh's for a visit afterwards. Don't worry, I'll mention your name to her..._Alex_."

"Why thank you,"he quipped."But, er, didn't you just meet her this morning? And she _did _do a Claude Rains on you when you tried to introduce her to me."He didn't want to worry her or anything, but he was getting an uncomfortable feeling about this. Deep down, he knew that Brittany was just impetuous and impulsive as he was, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be as concerned about _her_ recklessness as she had been earlier with his.

Something Brittany was starting to pick up on."Yeah, well, she probably didn't want to hang around in the middle of Ground Zero all day,"she replied testily."Murder on the hair, y'know."

"Look,"he sighed."I'm just saying that...well, instead of going out with a _total stranger_...maybe _I_ could take you out today. I'll tell you what, I'll go back to my room, get freshened up and-"

"Alvin,"Brittany chuckled incredulously."It's just a lunch date. You're starting to sound like _Simon_."

"Ouch."

"Sorry. But don't worry. I'm a big girl, now, y'know?"Then she added slyly,"You've told _me_ that enough times yourself."

"Well, that's true..."he muttered smoothly.

"Then I'll see you later."She turned to go.

"Wait."Alvin called out quietly, so as not to wake Miss Miller. Brittany glared at him."What?! I'm going to be late, Alvin! C'mon!"

"Listen, I'm not worried,"he lied."But my Spider-sense is tingling. I mean, except for the fact that both of you survived probably the most violent mugging in the annals of crime...what do you _really_ know about her?"

__

'This is ridiculous!' Brittany thought as she heard the clock tick away. _'What is Alvin getting at? Why am I going through this?' _"What? Look, Alvin, you're just seeing way too much into this, okay? She's just a nice lady _whose life I saved this morning_. She wants to show her gratitude by showing me a good time today. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"Then may I please go while the sun's still out?"

Inside, Alvin had long come to the conclusion that, short of physical restraint, he was not going to convince her to stay. But his ego and genuine concern refused to let him give up. He'd raise the white flag, for now."Hey, no skin off my nose, Brittany. You go and have yourself a good time."

"Thank you." She turned once more to the door, this time picking up her pace, lest some further interruption rear its ugly head. It wasn't long in coming.

"Wait a minute, Brittany."

Brittany gritted her sharp teeth grimly. Enough was enough. She didn't want to lay into Alvin, but he was becoming more impossible than usual. Brittany hated being sidetracked when she psyched herself up to do something.

From the door, she spun to face him, venom lacing her next words. When she saw Miss Miller standing in the living room, bleary-eyed from just coming from her nap, Brittany cooled her jets somewhat. Then she realized that it was _her_ voice she just heard telling her to wait, not Alvin's. Still...

"What? You, too, Miss Miller? I don't have time for this. I have to go! I'll see you later, guys."

Miss Miller approached her and placed her massive hands on her shoulders understandingly. _'Remember, Bea,' _she thought to herself. _'You were her age once.' _"I heard you two talking. That's why I woke up. Brittany, Alvin's only concerned, that's all. Maybe you should stay home today or at least let Alvin come with you."

"No!"Brittany exploded, carried along like a leaf on the crest of her own distraught emotions. _'Why were they treating me this way?' _she fretted.

Miss Miller was undaunted by the display."Now, Brittany, be reasonable."

"I _am_ being reasonable! It's you two who are all over me!"She stared hard at her foster mother."What's the matter? You see me walking around without a diaper and your whole world starts to crumble?"

Brittany stared past Miss Miller back towards Alvin."Lord Seville, here, finds out I've been making friends without his say-so, so his ready to lock me in his tower? I'm sixteen years old!"

Miss Miller just sighed and continued."I know how old you are, dear, but you're still my daughter. Now, noboby's saying you can't have nice time here, but how can Alvin be wrong for being protective?"

"He's not being protective, he's being _nosey _and I want him to stop!"

With that, Alvin got up in a hurry and in a huff."Nosey?! I'm not being nosey! I thought I was your friend, but if you're so eager to bite my head off, fine! Go out! See if I care!"

"Finally, you get the message! I'm outta here,"she shot back."You know, you can be such a jerk, sometimes, Alvin!"

Brittany then realized that Miss Miller was still holding her and that her visage grew maternally stern.

"Now hold on there, little missy. You apologize, right now."

Brittany did a mental double-take in response to her mother's request. She was pretty sure she _didn't_ hear it.

"Wha...Why are you taking _his_ side? He's the one who's acting like a jerk?"And with that, she shook herself loose of Miss Miller and stomped to the door.

From behind, Brittany heard Miss Miller declare,"I'm not finished with you, yet. I don't know what's come over you, Brittany Miller, but I thought I raised you up better than this."

Brittany spare them both a withering glance."You haven't raised me up _that_ long."Then she left.

For several minutes, neither of them said anything. There was already enough commotion in their minds concerning Brittany. Miss Miller brooded in silence. She was just like that at her age, full of beans and vinegar. Full of gumption and could do no wrong. No one could tell her anything. But there was always respect. Even a young hellion like Beatrice Miller knew where the line was drawn...sometimes. And _Brittany_ Miller, young hellion, had tap danced over it. Teen angst or no, Miss Miller was pissed.

"Oooh, that Brittany!"she fumed."She getting to be too big for her britches. High time I gave her a fanning where her fur's the thinnest." 

Alvin didn't think Brittany didn't need child psychology so directly applied, but could agree with Miss Miller's feelings at the moment, nonetheless. At the same time, he knew exactly how Brittany felt about maturity. It was a discussion that he and David would get some mileage on soon enough.

"It's okay, Miss Miller,"Alvin said, strumming by the window again."I'll make her see reason. Don't worry."

Miss Miller closed her eyes and sighed dejectedly. Then she turned and headed back towards her room. Still, she felt pleasantly surprised that Alvin would help deal with Brittany like that. He was being very mature in her eyes. Any other day and she would have been suspicious."You're a good boy, Alvin."

"Thanks,"he said, not feeling particularly proud at the moment. Something sparked in Alvin, a dark spark. An instinct.

Years ago, he would crow to his brothers about that instinct. _'Alvin Seville's gut never lies,' _he'd say. Back then, that instinct worked with all the success of a screen door on a submarine. But now he felt his gut kick as if he were a month away from bearing a litter. Something felt wrong. _Off._

Maybe this Libby _didn't_ know what was going on. Maybe she _was _innocent. Maybe. But being innocent didn't mean she was exempt from _attracting_ trouble. Like a drop a pure honey. Sweet, but capable of attracting all manner of pests. Thinking about Brittany and what _could _have happened at the mask shop and what _did_ happen in the alley, Alvin was determined to keep Brittany from getting stung when the pests came to call.

Miss Miller stopped suddenly and asked him,"By the way. What _were_ you two talking about?"

Alvin just sighed.

It didn't seem like the party atmosphere abated, even in the afternoon. That was well and good for Brittany. The festive noises and colors were raising her steadily from her funk and she took conscious steps to get that ugly, stifling scene from her mind. How dare Alvin? How dare...Miss Miller?

__

'As hard as I worked on this tour, I deserve this.' she fumed as she searched the crowded campo for the café'. _'I mean, what do they want from me? My maturity is on display every_ _time I'm on the stage. _Every time! _I think I'm at this part in my life where they should start looking at me a little differently. But maybe they're just too limited in their thinking. Afraid of letting me grow and change my own way. I mean, let's face it. Obviously, one uses our relationship as a leash, and the other uses it as a bib. But I'm in there punching, nevertheless. If they want me to kow-tow, curtsey and kiss-up, they'll have to do better that what their doing. Brittany Miller is _nobody's_ doorknob!'_

Passing by a stazio, a mooring place for gondolas, she could hear the occasional wolf whistle from admiring Chipmunk and Human gondoliers as her sundress flowed around her.

She smiled. _'At least some people know sophistication when they see it,' _she thought. With that, her confidence perked up again and instead of stalking around with a dark cloud overhead, she began to stroll with a jazzy bounce in her step, almost dancing.

She was grateful for being out in the city. Grateful just to be aware of everything now. The European sunshine, the breezes that caressed her, the cacophony of language around her, the smell of the canal nearby and the glitter and pomp of Carnival revelry. The beauty of Venice.

Deep in her, Brittany could sense that this was an exciting time. Not just because of that morning's incident and, rare for her to think it so, not because of _her_. But because something was changing before her. Noticeable, as the flicker of insight. Like a punch line to a joke long though indecipherable.

The world stood on the cusp of a transition. Change was happening, but it felt like nothing was greatly altered, at least on levels Brittany wanted to see. Yet, being here in Venice, afforded her an introspective calm now. Whenever she turned her head to look, images of that change grew more evident.

For every horse-cart that meandered, a squadron of motor scooters would putt by. For every old priest who strolled along his way, mindful of his office, there were clerics of even higher office using the Internet. For every Romanesque and Venetian-Byzantine, Gothic and Baroque building that stood in testament to the ages, there was the occasional Cluck'n'Taco.

New vs. Old now became New _embraces_ Old to become New _again_. Through Venice, she could see that the world was recycling, reinventing herself. As Brittany was feeling she must. And like the world, she was wondering how to do it, how far to push it, where would it lead and what would be the end result.

Thrilled and a little scared, she couldn't suppress the grin. It was an exciting time to live.

Libby sipped her glass of wine at her outdoor table of the café she always frequented when in San Marco. Watching tourist and others stroll by relaxed her as much as the wine did. She savored the sweet bite as the liquid played in her cheek pouches and electrified her tongue and palate.

A waiter approached her."Scusi', but will you be having your lunch alone today?"

"No, Monteverdi. I will be having someone join me soon."

"Very good, ma'am."

As he left her to her thoughts, Monteverdi's eyes noticed a momentary flash from the crowds that went along through the thoroughfares in front of the café. He saw tourists take the odd picture of costumed party-goers. Satisfied, he went back into the building.

The male Chipmunk wore nondescript clothes, as was the need in his profession. With scruffy, unkempt fur and sunglasses, he was visibly invisible against any crowd and would have been noticed by no one but the most well-trained of spies.

Right now, he was busy watching Libby from a store front across from the café and wondering why she was enjoying an ombra and not making her peace with her Maker at the mask shop_. 'Well,' _he thought. _'Patience _is_ a virtue.'_

"You'd think telephone booths would be a bit more accommodating,"said Simon while balancing on milk crates that took him high enough to dial up a local branch of Interpol. That was roughly tem minutes ago.

"Still on hold?"asked Jeanette.

"I'm afraid so. But on the plus side, Muzak does a pretty fair version of Zeppelin's "Whole Lotta Love".

Jeanette leaned back against the booth and sighed."I don't understand it. We're making the call anonymously, not that it should matter."

"Bureaucracy is as bureaucracy does, I suppose,"he said, still listening intently on the receiver."They must get swamped with calls daily. Oh! Hello! Yes, ma'am...I'm still on hold...Thank you."He sighed."I'm on hold again, Jeanette."

"Maybe we should just try it again later." 

Simon began to look pensive at that."I'd like to, but I want to make sure that we leave a message with someone in Interpol. I just wish someone would pick up so this would be over."

Jeanette decided to change the direction of the discussion for his sake."That old 'munk came to the museum for a purpose. If he _is_ working for I.T.O., then he might have been looking for clues to finding the Archive."

In frustration, Simon sighed once more and slammed the receiver down on the hook."This is hopeless! At this rate, by the time we've gotten through, I.T.O. will have found it, if they haven't already."

"Well, what's the alternative, if worse comes to worse,"she asked calmly.

Simon paused. There _was_ an alternative that gripped him like one of his nightmares. Something his conscience hammered at him on those occasions when he simply ran out of options. Like now.

"Something I've been dreading to contemplate, much less execute."

"What?"

He took a deep breath. She could see that he was suffering just thinking about it, but if it could end the coming nightmare of I.T.O. finding The Archive, then so be it.

"We...we...I-I mean. _I'll_ have to find...try to find The Archive first."

Jeanette immediately looked him in the eyes sternly."You mean _we_, Simon. I can't let you handle this alone."

"I don't want you getting caught up in this, Jeanette,"he stammered. Then their earlier talk at the museum hit home to her.

"I _knew_ it! You _are_ worried about me! Simon, I.T.O. has to be stopped. It's not _about_ me. It's not even about _you_."

Her optimism. It was one of the things he adored about her. But sometimes...He turned his sternest look towards her. To make her understand the situation as clearly as possible."I don't care. What if we run into Duval again? How can I do any type of research if he has you again? You'll...be safe if they think I'm acting alone."

But Jeanette gave as good as she got."Uh-uhn,"she replied."If they did think that, they'd just kidnap me or Alvin or the rest of us to stop you or force you to find it for them. I'm safer with you, Simon and I can help you. You know that."

He did know that, but it didn't ease matters for him."Your logic can be exasperating, at times,"he finally said.

"I learned from a master," she said with a wan smile.

He felt like smiling, too, but as long as he was like this, he might as well be forthcoming."Do you know that I get nightmares about what happened to me on that detestable island?"he confessed.

Visions of a torture she was spared by circumstances from viewing, stoked her imaginations. She could sympathize with his pain because she shared it."And I don't?"she asked quietly."You think I sleep easy knowing what I did to that trail boss?"

"That was an _accident_, Jeanette,"he said sternly, then caught himself. He wished she would stop beating herself up for that, but he knew her nature wouldn't allow anyone to forgive her for that except herself."I know it hurt you, but _I'll _be hurt more if you're hurt."

"No,"she resumed resolutely."I'm sticking with you. We stopped them once, we can do it again. If we don't try-"

"I know. It won't look good for any of us,"he finished for her."But we really need to think this through, even if we just want to report this to Interpol or the police."

"We haven't even told our families, yet. Do you think we should now?"

"The agent who helped us on the island advised against it, but in my mind, it should be a viable option for us."He stood next to her, against the side of the booth."I just don't know what to think right now and I'm even thinking about looking for a sign to tell us what to do."

Jeanette slipped him an understanding smile."In that case, don't worry. It'll come."

He allowed himself to smile, at last. Her optimism. It was one of the things he adored about her. He just hoped that, more than anything else, it was justified. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Libby absently looked at the menu,but 

consciously looked at her watch.She would hate to start 

lunch without her.She wanted to repay Brittany properly and 

the lunch was just the start.Also,she had a lot of work 

still to do in Venice and she wanted to square things away 

quickly so she could be about it.

"So how much do they charge for a root beer in 

this joint?"Brittany called from her approach to Libby's 

table.

"You made it!"

"Better late than never."

"Well you'd have to be a native to know you're way around 

here.Hungry?"

Brittany quickly pulled up a chair and 

sat."Starving."

"Perfect."Libby daintily raised her hand which 

was seen immediately over the sea of patrons by 

Monteverdi,who responded promptly.

"Monteverdi,we'd like to order now."

"Very good,ma'am."

"Alright,for the antipasto,we'll have the Cannelloni 

ripeni,followed by some Brodetto di pesce and then some 

Castradina alla griglia.She'll have a mineral water and 

I'll have a glass of your Carbernet di Treviso."

"Very good,ma'am.They will be ready shortly."The Human 

waiter then turned on his heel and marched smoothly 

away.Libby put down the menu and smiled at Brittany."I hope 

you don't mind me ordering for the both of us."

Brittany shook her head."Not at all.I love to 

live on the edge.Uh,what *did* you order,by the way?"

"Oh,I just ordered us some meat-filled pasta,some fish soup 

and a plate of grilled lamb."

"Sounds great,"Brittany said,mentally uncrossing her 

fingers for such a non-exotic meal.No eels,squid or any 

other icky animal some bored chef decided he would drop in 

a batter and fry up or serve raw.

"So,what brings you to Venice,Italy?Besides saving my 

life,that is?"Libby asked conversationally.

Brittany wiped thoughts of gastronomical 

nightmares from her mind to answer her."What else?

Carnival.I always wanted to visit Venice while Carnival was 

in full swing,but the closest I've been was Pisa."

"You've been to Pisa?"

"Yeah,"Brittany said with a modicum of pride for 

interesting Libby for a change."But I couldn't stay long.I had 

to go to the next drop-off si-,uh,I mean,next,uh*vacation* 

site,uh,spot.I'm a bit of a jetsetter."She nervously 

laughed off her faux pas,hoping that Libby wasn't thinking 

about it.

"Really?Where did you go?I might have seen you."

'Whew,'Brittany thought."Well,I have been to 

Switzerland,twice.Holland,Egypt,Rio,England,Paris,Germany,Be

rmuda,The Fiji Islands,Greece and Antarctica."

"Wow,I thought *I* traveled.But why Antarctica?"

"I heard it was a cool place,"Brittany joked smoothly and 

was rewarded with a throaty chuckle from Libby.

"Well,I been to some of those places,but my work takes me 

to some pretty remote places,too.I guess that's what I love 

about it.The adventure.The freedom."

"Could I go with you?"Brittany muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?"Libby was a little taken aback by 

that.Brittany noticed immediately.

"Oh,it's nothing.Just my home life,"she sighed."Did you 

ever have parents and friends who treated you like a baby-"

"Even when they *knew* you were anything but?"finished 

Libby."Oh,yeah.But parents and close friends are like 

that,particularly parents.I know mine were no 

different.Especially when Spring came and none of my 

clothes fit as loosely as they once did,if you know what I 

mean."

"Oh,yeah,"Brittany said understandingly."Puberty."

"No,"said Libby,surprised."Laundry.My Spring wardrobe 

always shrank in the wash."

"Oh!"Brittany blushed a hot pink.'Puberty?!What were *you* 

thinking?'She struggled to look at Libby's quizzical 

expression while fighting the urge to hide under the table.

Libby's lips parted in a grin."Gotcha!"she 

crowed.Brittany brightened at that."Oh...Oh!You were 

joking!"'Whew,'she thought.

"Yeah,I understand what you're talking 

about,Regina,"Libby said,coming down from the joke."I can 

give you some advice,though."

"I'm all ears.What is it?

"They love you,"she said simply.

"They?"

"Your friends and parents."

"Parent."

"Oh.Divorce?"

"Orphan,"Brittany said quietly.

Then Libby's propriety finally caught hold of 

her."Oh,I'm sorry.I didnt mean to pry.Just skip it,okay?"

"That's alright,"Brittany shrugged,but Libby felt she could 

see her wilt a little inside."It's not like it's a crime or 

anything.My parent,my *foster* parent,is Human,by the way."

"I see,"Libby said carefully.She knew she was walking 

through a minefield,but something was compelling her to ask 

further."Do you remember your real ones?"

"Not really.My parent,now,is my real one,I guess."

Libby could detect the hint of stone in 

the girl's voice.Like the rattle of a Sidewinder,it was a 

warning to keep a distance,in this case,emotionally."Look,I 

did it again.I'm sorry."

"No,"Brittany maintained."It's alright.It's okay."

"You're saving my life again,this time from a terminal case 

of "Foot-in-mouth" disease.Let's talk about something else."

"Okay,"Brittany shrugged again.

"Did you see that concert last night?The Chipmunks and The 

Chipettes?What was it?The "Vagabond Heroes" tour?I didn't 

catch it,but I heard it was pretty good." 

Brittany perked up again at the mention of her 

true work."Yeah!I was there!Front Row Center!Let me tell 

you,those *Chipettes* really made the show."Then she leaned 

over to Libby conspiratorially and said with a smile,"The 

boys were okay,but Alvin just wasn't really there in some 

of the numbers,y'know?"

"Actually,I *don't* know.I never listened to them."

Brittany cracked inside.

"I just thought that you liked to listen to that stuff,like 

all the other kids do."

"Oh,"Brittany said,a bit dejected.

"Just pretty faces on a video,if you ask me-"

"Oh,look!Is that our order coming up?"Brittany interrupted 

quickly before she had to listen to another critique.'Have 

to talk to Dave and Sy about our demographics,'she mentally 

noted.

Monteverdi returned with two plates while another 

waiter poured red wine into a small,fluted glass and placed 

a glass of effervescent water next to Brittany's plate.

"Thank you,Monteverdi,"said Libby as he collected the 

menus."I'll let you know when we're ready for the main 

course."

"Very good,ma'am.Enjoy your luncheon,ladies."

"Thanks,"Brittany said as the waiters left.Libby flashed 

Brittany a grin."Dig in!"she said.

The brainchild of Napoleon Bonapart,the park-

like Royal Gardens,seemed to be immune to the pervasive 

effects of Carnival.Here Nature's hand can be felt and 

seen.Its calming,verdant beauty enclosing any who ventured 

deep into its cool,bosky depths.Couples and families 

explored and walked the varied paths at their collective 

leisure.

Simon and Jeanette strolled through 

the wood,their minds in a fog of apprehensive 

frustration.With their arms around each others waist,the 

looked like any other young couple,but a look into their 

minds would paint them more as trouble freedom fighters.

"I'm just saying that it would be more prudent to 

study every possible option available to us before we 

consider doing this,"Simon said conspiratorially.

"Normally,I'd agree,but we don't have the 

time.Personally,I wouldn't want to risk my life on 

something this dangerous,but I know that The Human Race 

will fight back if it feels even the least bit 

threatened,"said Jeanette."Think about it,Simon.Think about 

what will,not might,happen if I.T.O. gets The Archive.An 

interspecies war."Just saying that frightened her.

"I know.I know,"he sighed."Please forgive me for my saying 

that I just wish this were happening to someone else,"

Jeanette held him tighter."Then it probably 

wouldn't get done."

"Thanks."He paused a bit."Do you *really* think we have a 

chance?"

"I wouldn't have said it,if I didn't believe it."

Her conviction was like a tonic.Long ago,he 

once said that if anyone could convince sensible men to 

risk their lives,it was The Chipettes.Now he was becoming a 

true believer with first-hand experience.He faced 

her."Jeanette..."

Whatever else that was going to be said was put 

on hold due to the distraction of bubbly laughter floating 

from nearby.

The two followed the sounds.After so many 

troubling thoughts of late,they were aching for some 

emotional salve from the laughter ahead.

Peering through some concealing,low-lying 

shrubbery,they could see something they had never seen 

before,yet whose image would make all the doubts in the 

world about what they had to do evaporate.

Two families sat on nearby 

benches,sharing a word or two.One was a Human/Chipmunk 

family,similar to Simon and Jeanette's but with two parents 

instead of one.The other was a Chipmunk/Human family,two 

Chipmunk parents raising a Human boy and girl.

The two families,one Italian,the other 

English,relaxed while their adopted children played games 

together that only toddlers and five-year olds could devise.

Two species,with their inherent 

differences,yet so alike in finding a common need to share 

the burden of parenting the others offspring simply out of 

*love* for said offspring.No philanthropic speech could tap 

into the core of their being with such force as that sight 

could.Simon and Jeanette's throats tightened slightly and 

their hearts were heavy with emotion.They found strength in 

the two species' mutual respect and Simon realized that 

they were far braver than he because they had the strength 

to do that.So,he would be inspired,instead.

"I think I may have found my sign,Jeanette."

"Me,too,"she whispered.

They eased back into the concealing woods to leave 

the two families to their lives and their peace as Simon 

Seville and Jeanette Miller ran plans through their quick 

minds to ensure that scenes like the one they 

witnessed,would endure past their

age.

"So you're rich,then?"Brittany asked between bites 

of hot pasta.

"Not really,but I live quite comfortably,"Libby said after 

a leisurely swallow of her food."I've been traveling the 

world and getting *paid* for it."

"Do you miss home sometimes?"

Home.A word Libby hardly used in her years of 

motion and searches.Any real meaning that connected to that 

word died in every sense long ago."You know,sometimes I get 

so busy,'home' hardly enters my mind.But,yes,sometimes I do 

miss it."

Now it was Brittany's turn to see a withdrawal 

happening to Libby,like watching a dark cloud being 

born.Libby began to feel vulnerable under her scrutiny and 

so,forced a recovery."By the way,who was that guy who ran 

into you this morning?The one who ran after our attacker?

Albert?Edwin?"

Brittany knew too well and was reminded of 

her promise to mention Alvin.In passing,anyway."Alex!His 

name is,uh,Alexander.I call him Alex.He's traveling through 

Europe with his family and we bump into each other from 

time to time."

"Really?He's kind of cute."

Brittany looked skeptically at her."You don't 

say,"she muttered.

"Oh,yeah,though he seemed pretty taken with you.I hope your 

boyfriend,Alvin isn't the jealous type,"Libby said with a 

sly smile.

Brittany assumed a haughty air."Oh,I 

wouldn't worry about that,Libby.What *Alvin* doesn't 

know,won't hurt him."

Libby's smile suddenly grew."Ahh!I see.You like 

to keep a little someone on the side,eh?"

"Well..."Brittany flustered and blushed.She didn't 

mind being a flirt,but to be *called out* as being one made 

her feel a little guilty in a pleasant way,which only 

heightened her inner naughtiness.Flirting required a 

charm,subtlty and ruthlessness that had to be 

cultivated.She couldn't help it if she made it look easy.

"Hey,don't worry about it,"said Libby 

breezily."It's not like you're engaged or anything.A girl's 

got a right to be just as...selective...as the boys.I think 

even more so.What do you think?"

Brittany just looked at Libby.She appeared to her 

as pleasant enigma.From the start,Brittany felt this 

and,maybe because of ego,hoped that she was just as 

fascinating to Libby.But she also felt right about getting 

to know her,as well and moments like this made her glad 

that her instincts,about Libby,at least,were on the 

money."I think...you've gotta good point!"

"Yeah,"Libby exclaimed."We're young and so is the menu!"

"Yeah!"

They laughed at their sexual gung-ho,so loudly 

that other patrons would glance in their direction 

occasionally.They didn't care.

"You know,I haven't felt this good in a long 

time,"Libby said,still a little carried away in the 

moment."You're the best company I've had here."

"You're the best,too,"said Brittany,also carried on the 

emotion.

Then they both realized that they were 

staring at each other,each trying to unconsciously tap into 

the thoughts and emotions of the other.The arrival of 

Monteverdi suddenly interupted the connection and the two 

tried to pick up the conversation and more 

importantly,their composure.

"Telephone for you,ma'am."

"Thank you,Monteverdi,"Libby then turned back to 

Brittany."Could you excuse me for a moment,Regina?I'll just 

be a sec."

"Sure."

Libby followed the waiter into the cafe's 

interior and came to the phone that was placed on a low 

table for easier reach.She picked up the receiver slowly.

"Hello,sir...No,sir.She doesn't suspect or even 

know...She'll never see them again,sir.That's a promise."

She took a look out of the cafe's front window towards 

Brittany for a moment.There was work still to be done in 

Venice,indeed.

She breathed easy when she finally found the 

salon.Nestled between other stately buildings in the mouth 

of a small street,Henri Cavanaugh's Fur Salon's Baroque-

style entrance was beautifully anonymous in the back-drop 

of similarly styled buildings in the neighborhood. 

Camouflaged in tastefullness,Brittany had a 

tough time locating it even with instructions given to her 

by Libby earlier in the cafe.But she eventually arrived and 

opened the door. 

If the outside decor was elegant,the 

clean,tranquil interior was even more so.With wide-eyed 

awe,she stood transfixed in the threshold,between sidewalk 

and foyer."I've had dreams like this,"she whispered to 

herself.

"Young lady?"

The voice failed to register in her 

brain.It was too busy processing the tinkling music quietly 

piped through hidden speakers that layered the sound three-

dimensionally.It was too busy interpreting the sight of 

corporate palatial environs of pure-white marble 

floors,brilliant brass fixtures and fittings on even the 

most trivial of items within.The soft,perfect lighting that 

highlighted the exquisite statuary and the paintings and 

the delicate living ferns that were strategically placed to 

balance out the interior organically.

Like at the receptionist's desk,where once 

again,the receptionist called out,"Young lady?"

"Mmm?"Brittany vacuously answered.

"Are you coming in?We have all the air conditioning we'll 

ever need without *your* contribution."

"Sorry,"she said,stepping in completely.

The patrons,all female Chipmunks,chuckled at 

the exchange.They sat in the nearby waiting lounge,talking 

amongst themselves,reading or enjoying a drink from the 

mini-cafe that stood off to the side.

Brittany went to the receptionist's desk.Since a 

Human manned it,it loomed at Brittany,so she had to stop a 

few feet ahead of it to be seen."Excuse me.Did another 

Chipmunk set up an appointment here?Her name was Libby."

"One moment."The receptionist peered into her 

computer monitor for half a minute,then looked back at the 

teen."What's your name?"

"Br-Regina."

"You're late,"the Human stated.

"I know.I'm sorry.I had trouble finding this place and-"

"That's alright,but try to be a bit more prompt next 

time.You're not the only one who has an appointment 

today,"replied the receptionist.

Brittany's mind tuned out the reprimand.After 

hearing so many in her life,it was easy.It was the 

word,'appointment'...as in *her* appointment,that sat so 

prominent in her consciousness.Like at the doorway,Brittany 

was thunderstruck,but this time she managed to 

speak."I...have an...APPOINTMENT?"

The receptionist ignored the excitable girl and 

checked her terminal again."Confirmed.You have her Two 

O'clock full body treatment scheduled.Miss Libby called a 

little while ago and said that instead of cancelling it,she 

would give it to you.She even paid in advance."

'That's what she meant by a 'surprise',when she left 

me at the cafe,'Brittany gleefully thought.

"Must be a real hunk waiting for you,to 

get a full body,"the receptionist said slyly.

Brittany switched mental tracks to Alvin's face at the 

mention of 'hunk' and a measure of regret seeped into her 

features.'Why did we have to fight now?It would have been 

great to get this pretty for the ball...for him.Now...I...'

"Yeah,"she said in low voice."He's quite a guy."

She stepped out of the locker room clad in a 

large wrap-around towel and was escorted by a staff member 

to a fair sized chamber.It was elegantly spartan,done in a 

white tiled Minimalist style.A small pool dominated the 

center of the floor.Brittany peered in to see her dark 

reflection in the pool's clear pink depths."What's this?"

"Parasite dip.You can hang your towel over there 

by the table,"said her escort,a female Chipmunk.She leaned 

over the pool and inhaled."Mmm.Strawberries and 

Champagne,this time!"

Brittany was a little perplexed."Parasite...dip?

Like...at a vet?Couldn't I just shower?"She suddenly felt 

like a sheepdog.A *dirty* sheepdog.

The escort saw the look on her face and grinned.Newcomers' 

reactions were always the same,her own being the first,long 

ago."Oh,no.The shower's later.And yes,it's just like at a 

vet,except that this formula is tailored for Chipmunks,not 

sheepdogs."Brittany glanced at her.

"Just soak in it for a while and I'll come back 

and we'll go to the next part,"she concluded."Enjoy!"Then 

she left and closed the door leaving Brittany more pensive 

than before.

"Enjoy?"she sighed as she disrobed."What's next?Heart 

pills?" 

Gingerly,she wade into the pool and noticed an 

odd sensation upon immersing up to her neck.The skin of her 

pelt began to experience a gradually warm tingle,but the 

liquid itself was not heated.Brittany guessed it was the 

chemical's reaction to her skin and its decimation of every 

unnoticeable pest in her fur coat.It didn't feel too bad 

upon reflection.She felt cleaner.She settled in with a 

relaxed sigh and chalked up her earlier mood to 

nerves."This isn't half bad.I wonder what's

next?"

Brittany padded with her escort down the hall soon 

after.Fortunately,the halls weren't air conditioned.Even 

with her towel wrapped around her,her short fur would have 

been hard pressed to retain her body heat so soon after the 

dip.

The next portal opened to another fair-sized room 

with another fixture dominating its center.This time,it was 

a tiled cylinder,six feet tall and four feet wide.Set in 

its side was a thick,concealed door and a small control 

panel.

The escort pulled at the handle and the 

door swung heavily open,revealing a lit,padded 

interior.Small nozzles ringed the curving walls,placed 

between the wider rings of padding.Below,a pedestal with a 

wide,flaring top covered with a textured,rubber 

lining,stood off of the smooth,grated floor by a few inches.

"This is our deep shampoo and shower 

unit,"said the escort after Brittany handed her towel to 

her and stepped in.Brittany didn't feel so nervous now.In 

fact,she looked at the interior of the unit with a curious 

yet aloof manner,as if such luxuries were staple to her and 

this was just a new version of a standard extravagance.She 

was becoming accustomed to this new level of pampering 

and,according to the escort,this was just the warm-up.

She stood on the wide,no-slip 

pedestal as the door closed with a sealing clamp.A small, 

concealed speaker with a built-in microphone buzzed above 

her."I'll come back in thirty minutes."

"Okay,"Brittany's voice resonated dully in the padded 

space.For a few moments,she could feel the closeness of the 

chamber,the silence that settled around her like a 

thick,quiet fog.She was grateful that she wasn't 

claustrophobic.It felt too much like a tomb.

Then suddenly warm sprays of water jetted from 

surrounding nozzles and made Brittany gasp in surprise.She 

soon relaxed her posture and let the warm,pulsating liquid 

drench and massage every part of her lean body.Earlier 

tensions melted from her muscles,the water flattening the 

fur surrounding them and running off of her in ticklish 

rivulets.

"Mmm...I must've forgotten how good this feels,"she said to 

herself."Boy!I was so *tense*."

The unit was pre-programmed to shampoo and 

shower within and up to thirty minutes.Its control panel 

winked in sequence to a task it had done a hundred times 

before.When the hand of the figure that had just walked in 

the room slipped a program card into the panel's card 

slot,the unit would soon be adding something extra to the 

sequence that wasn't covered in its manual.

In the center of each cone-shaped nozzle was a port 

bigger than the surrounding openings that admitted water 

through.After about a few more minutes of spraying,these 

ports extended a channeling tube from their centers and 

shot pressurized fur/hair shampoo all over her body.The 

cleansing gel began to foam and get into her wet coat.

Soon Brittany was covered from neck to toe in 

bubbling deep shampoo,which separated strands from their 

neighbors to lift dirt,old oils and loose shedding from her 

hair and coat and moisturized and conditioned the skin of 

her pelt underneath.The tingle she felt in the parasite dip 

was just a prelude to the kaleidoscope of sensations she was 

getting from the shampoo.

"I could get used to this.I guess this how Libby wanted to 

repay me."

She felt like she was coming alive again.Her skin 

felt warm and tender and cool and electric.Her nerve 

endings were getting a work-out and her brain was running 

out of adjectives to describe the feelings that the 

chemical agents in the shampoo were producing.'Wow!I don't 

know what's in this stuff,but I gotta take some home with 

me after the tour!'she thought.

This went on for minutes more until Brittany was sure 

she was literally glowing from the treatment.Then the 

shampooing cycle ended and the ports retracted.Before she 

could wonder what else would happen,the nozzles began to 

spray ice water in penetrating pulses at her,taking her 

breath away and thoroughly rinsing her.

She shivered as the water began to cool 

and bring her down from the tactile euphoria of the shampoo 

and Brittany began to hum a tune as her body became more 

accustomed to the temperature.Foam was carried away by the 

steady rinse down to the smooth grating on the floor of the 

cylinder and the automatic drainage system beyond that 

guarded against foreign objects like loose hair and the 

like.

The rinsing continued and Brittany felt very 

relaxed.She chuckled to herself that she might go comatose 

from the washing and let herself be lulled by the 

percussion of the needle-like water spray.

So it was several minutes before her 

perception finally caught on to the fact that the sound of 

the shower no longer sounded with the familiar sibilance of 

rain,but in fact,was more percussive,like a rain in a 

puddle.

Casually,Brittany looked down with the barest 

of curiousity.And fought the urge to panic when she saw the 

shower water collect up to the pedestal top.

"Uh,hello?"Brittany called out nervously."Hello?

Could you turn this off,now?It's not working right!

Hello?"The speaker/mic was silent.Only the frighteningly 

incessant noise of water steadily filling up the unit 

answered her.

"This isn't good,"she fretted.She stepped off the 

pedestal and the water flowed around her inner thighs.She 

started banging on the padded door."Hey!Hey!Open up!I know 

you can hear me up there!Ralph Nader and I are like 

*this*,"and crossed her fingers to no one in particular.The 

threat and the levity didn't help her mood much as she 

stepped back on the pedestal. 

On the pedestal,the water descended to 

her calves,but the flooding continued.Brittany wiped wet 

hair and water from her eyes as she struggled to look up at 

the ceiling of the unit.It was a simple affair,a 

clear,strong plastic dome that allowed light from the 

outside room to enter and illuminate the unit's 

interior.Set between the flange that connected the base of 

the dome to the top of the cylinder,was the 

recessed,waterproof speaker/mic. 

'Why is this happening?'she thought fearfully.'I've 

got to think fast.No way I can get through the door and no 

one can hear me in here.'The water rose at a frightening 

rate and now its waves were lapping at her thighs 

again."One thing's for sure.I'll be the cleanest corpse 

around,"she joked darkly.

Outside,the control panel's microprocessor 

was given its last set of instructions and promptly melted 

down.It would continue its shower cycle for as long as 

water flowed through the unit's plumbing.On the other side 

of the unit ran a mounted cable that ran from where the 

speaker/mic would be inside the unit,down along the unit's 

side and through the floor beside it.However,because it was 

cleanly severed midway,no help would be forthcoming.

By now,the water level had just reached her 

belly and she was treading water.Above her was the ceiling 

and a little over two feet of life between her and it.

The level started to inch up to her chest as she 

glanced back up to the dome.'If it's plastic,it should 

break.But I'm not strong enough to do that with my 

hands,'she desperately thought.'I've got to find something 

else!'

She was treading water at a faster pace when the 

waves,churned by her movements,splashed up against her 

throat and her body's natural buoyancy slowly took her to 

the ceiling.

It was also taking her away from the pedestal 

she was using to rest on when treading became too strenuous.

She wanted to get back to it for security,if nothing else 

and so reflexively,she kicked out her closest foot to touch 

it,submerging momentarily.The ball of her foot made contact 

and pushed against the no-slip top by its edge.

Doing that did two things that gave 

Brittany a flash of hope.Kicking off of the pedestal caused 

Brittany to rise a little higher on the surface of the 

water,if only for a moment's easier breathing,but even more 

important,she noticed quickly,was that the pedestal's 

top...turned.

Brittany couldn't tell if her heart leaped out of 

fear or from the elation that she could get out of this 

death-trap.If the top was screwed to the base,she could 

unscrew it and use it against the dome.Taking 

deep,controlled breaths to saturate her blood with 

oxygen,Brittany slipped into the confining depths.

The submerged nozzles still jetted water,but 

now they churned the area with vision-scattering 

bubbles.Brittany didn't need to see,however.Her hands found 

the pedestal's top easily.Fighting against her own 

buoyancy,she pulled and turned against the top,but after a 

minute's work,it only gave a little.It was screwed too 

tightly.

The exertion depleted her oxygen so she 

surfaced quickly.When her head broke the surface,there was 

just a little over a foot of space above her.Overriding 

her gnawing panic,Brittany dove again.She reached the floor 

of the unit and assumed a sitting position next to the 

pedestal that was made difficult by her buoyancy and the 

currents made by the nozzles.

She blindly grasped the top by the edges 

and braced her feet against the lowest ring of padding and 

nozzles.'I'll only get one chance at this,'she thought as 

she turned and twisted at the platform.The exertion began 

to eat up her oxygen,but she remained.If she resurfaced and 

then dove again,she'd soon have no surface left.She had to 

get the top off now.

Brittany's throat tightened and her lungs 

burned.Then the top started to give way more and more with 

each strenuous twist.Putting everything she had into it,she 

turned as hard and as fast as she could as her head began 

to swim.

The top spun from her hands and drifted lazily 

to the side.Getting up,she snatched it and rocketed up as 

fast as her legs could kick.Gasping,she surfaced so 

fast,her head almost hit the dome.Clearing her head while 

trying to stay afloat with her hands full,Brittany could 

see the flange,the connection where the dome's base 

attached to the uppermost rim of the unit to provide its 

roof.And the speaker/mic,set within.That was where she 

would start.Where the dome was weakest.

Grabbing hold of a length of padding for support 

with one hand,Brittany lifted the pedestal top out of the 

water.The moment it broke the churning water,it almost 

dragged her arm back down.The top was made of 

strong,lightweight porcelain which was slightly buoyant 

underwater.Now she had to swing it against the speaker to 

crack it open and weaken the dome base.

Brittany hefted the top edgewise and awkwardly 

hammered it into the communications device,smashing the 

grill and framework.As the pieces of speaker and miniature 

microphone fell into the depths and water rose even 

more,she could see the gap where the speaker/mic sat,now 

roughly empty and weakening the overall integrity of the 

dome's strength.She attacked the dome.

She hammered again and again,desperation and 

adrenaline lending her near-Human strength and she *almost* 

laughed when the plastic began to crack and splinter.

The water was now dangerously close to the top and 

surpisingly,was leaking out from the space where the 

speaker/mic was,but not fast enough to offset the rise.She 

could still drown.

Yet,she still smashed at it,wrecking the dome at 

that one point.But now the pedestal top was showing signs 

of wear,splintering off small pieces upon impact.If it 

shattered before the dome was opened...

She forced the thought from her mind and 

hammered for all she was worth as the level reached her 

muzzle.Some water flowed into her mouth,almost choking her 

and in her panic,she thought she could see the faint,grey 

veils of Death flicking in her sight.Brittany stared at the 

dome,resolutely,her stubborn nature firing back at Death's 

beckoning,took a deep breath,concentrating,and swung hard.

The heavy,rounded edge of the top cleaved the 

dome like an axe,shattering a quarter of it into 

fragments.Plastic shards fell around her and floated by her 

partially submerged face.The hole was just wide enough if 

she squeezed.Releasing the ruined top,Brittany reached up 

at the jagged opening and climbed frantically over 

exposed,still-running nozzles to get through the hole.

Ignoring the painful scrape of hard,plastic 

edges,she scrambled out and allowed herself to fall to the 

floor with a tired yet grateful thud.

Brittany lay on her back,breathing hard and 

thanking God as water from the speaker/mic's nook and now 

from the shattered dome cascaded from the unit and flowed 

around her nude body.In no immediate danger,Brittany closed 

her eyes and thought jokingly,'Maybe I could get them to 

give Libby a refund after this.'

Escape was a topic that wasn't far from her mind 

and she was beginning to wonder if this had anything to do 

with that morning.

'Pretty much,'she figured.

A uniformed staff member left through the 

salon's front entrance with little difficulty.A few minutes 

later,she entered an alley and then emerged moments 

later,from the other side as Brittany,her disguise left 

behind lonely trashcans.

Across the crowded,festive thoroughfares nearby,the 

scruffy spy quietly watched the teen in the sundress 

quickly walk away.He smirked in admiration.He had just 

found out that Libby didn't arrive at the salon as planned 

and was on his way to stop the botched murder just to see 

Brittany survive it,regardless.First the attack at the mask 

shop and now this.

"That girl's got more lives than a Chinese cat,"he muttered.

Picking up the uniform from behind the 

trashcans,Alvin said nothing,but quietly worried.He knew 

following her to the cafe' and getting a table there would 

pay off.Hiding his face in the large menu,despite the 

insistence the other waiters gave that he order 

*something*,kept him safe and allowed him to follow her to 

Henri's,where he hid in the self-same alley she wound up 

changing in.In the shadows,he could see her frantic 

actions,knowing that,whatever happened in that building 

that he could not enter,happened to her in a bad way.

'Where was Libby?'he thought as he tossed the 

clothes back unto the dirty ground and walked carefully out 

of the alley.And into the scrutiny of the scruffy spy,who 

only too happy to observe him.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The old library in San Marco 

prided itself on its collection of European Chipmunk 

literature and journals that dated as far back as the Ninth 

Century,preserved,catalogued and archived by the very 

clerics who served the library when it was still a local 

church,thirteen centuries ago.

Simon hunched over the sixth book in his little 

mountain of libram in the spacious reading room.Jeanette 

sat across from him,a scattered pile of tomes and 

referential incunabula walling her end of the table.

The silence within was like the very 

walls around them,ancient,thick and heavy.Though they 

studied with quiet intensity,they could almost feel the 

subconscious connections of past scholars and clergy as 

they must have studied,centuries prior.They hoped that 

maybe some of the venerable bookworms' magic could help 

them find some eldritch clue that I.T.O. may have overlooked.

Simon exhaled through his nose and rubbed his 

eyes deeply.Ancient Venetian and Latin dialects drifted in 

an aimless jumble in his brain.Jeanette fared no 

better,pouring over arcane symbols,map fragments,preserved 

rubbings and astrological sigils.

She stood up to stretch and blinked away 

the sunlight glinting on her glasses from the tall,somber 

stained glass windows nearby.

"You know,from an historical viewpoint,this is 

quite a remarkable collection of our history in this part 

of the world,"Simon said,eager for a little conversation 

after so long a time without it."However..."

"However,"Jeanette finished,"You're getting 

nowhere,too,huh?"

Simon stood and stretched."I'm 

afraid so.According to what we know about The Archive,its 

arrival here in Venice was on July 5,1612,but from what I 

have here,I can't find any mention of it at all."

"Well,I've just been going through some journals and 

woodcuts that give information on Chipmunks living in 

Venice during that specific year and through that 

century,but I can't find anything,either.Anyway,I'm going 

to get a soda.You want to come?"

"I might as well,"said Simon as he closed his book."A break 

could do me some good."

"Great!That'll be *two* root beers,then."

Simon suddenly wore a mask of confusion."Huh?

I thought you said that *you* were going to get a soda."

Jeanette assumed a smug air."How do you think 

I'm going to get it?"

"Huh?"It was a punch line he couldn't grasp,either because 

he was too tired or he just didn't feel terribly clever at 

the moment.In any event,Jeanette knew she had a confession 

to make.

"I left my purse back at the hotel,"she said,shrugging 

apologetically

"Wonderful,"he sighed.

There seemed to have been more tourists than 

locals milling about in the cavernous interior of the 

library's converted lobby.Tall bookcases stood in the 

shadowed protection of the church's original colonnades and 

lighting and ceiling fans hung decoratively under ancient 

flying buttresses and wooden arches.

"I still think we might be going about 

this all wrong.There has to be a faster way,"said Jeanette 

between sips of her soda.Convenience decreed that a vending 

machine be installed as well as electricity in the church-

turned-library.They were taking a walk through the 

lobby,stretching their legs and resting their minds.

"I know what you mean.I.T.O. does have the advantage,"Simon 

said."But nothing beats research,even if it is slow going."

"But time's not on our side,Simon.We can stall or even stop 

this thing from happening if we had something more to work 

with."

"Agreed.Maybe after we're through here,we can try the 

Internet.Give those search engines a real workout."

Jeanette stopped to lean against a 

column."Sounds like a plan."Then her expression fell a 

little from a new thought."It's a shame I haven't gotten 

around to helping Brittany with that new song she was 

working on in all this craziness.I hope she doesn't think 

I'm avoiding it."

Simon couldn't help smiling at that."What a 

compassionate non sequiter.But I wouldn't worry about 

Brittany.Whatever she's concerned with couldn't possibly as 

pressing as this."

The image of Brittany losing her 

mind over fingernail polish tickled Jeanette and she 

brightened up."That's true,"she chuckled."Still,she is my 

sister and I don't want her to think I wasn't there for 

her,y'know?I mean,if I can't tell her what's going on,the 

least I can do is be there for her.She's been kind of moody 

lately."

"Well that's very sisterly of-"He glance over at a trio of 

male Chipmunks talking a few yards away.One of them was 

recognized immediately and he took appropriate action.He 

grabbed Jeanette by the arm and dragged her quickly into 

the far end of a dark trench of bookcases.

"What are you doing,Simon?"

"Shh!"

He carefully took her back to the mouth of 

the bookcase trench,stopping just short of it."The three 

suits on the right,"he whispered.They peeked out and saw 

them still chatting amongst themselves.

"Is that-"Jeanette began to ask.

"Yes.The old 'munk from the museum.If he looking through 

this library,then he must be looking for The 

Archive,too,but I don't know who the other two are."

Jeanette waited until one of them looked away for 

her to see his face."Wait,I...I think I know him.The heavy 

set one.That's Professor Maywood.I saw him do a lecture on 

my first day on Science Island.He was the one who told me 

about The Archive."

She could see the wheels in Simon's mind spin 

furiously."Oh,really,"he said slyly.

"What?"

Simon took her back into the shadows of the 

bookcase again."Was he working for I.T.O. at the time?"

"Yes.Why?"

"Because he might know more about The Archive than anyone 

else on Earth,if his research is backed by the 

organization.We have to know what he knows."

"How,Simon?I only talked to him once."

"Perfect!If he escaped the Interpol raid on the island,so 

did you.You're just another I.T.O. colleague who escaped 

that *nasty* Interpol and just wants to help out."

Jeanette looked absolutely shocked."You've 

been hanging around Alvin too long.You sound like it's going 

to work.I can't go over there!"

"You have to!He doesn't know you're not I.T.O.,so he'll 

trust you.Don't worry.I'll be with you and help you 

out.That old 'munk doesn't know I was a prisoner and I 

helped him today,so he might trust me,too."He was so busy 

trying to convince her of this last-minute plan,that he 

almost didn't notice her terror.He could truly 

sympathize,but they came this far,now."We've got to do 

this,Jeanette."

Despite her desire to see I.T.O. 

thwarted,her caution was also steadfast.She knew that every 

action they engaged in against them,brought them that much 

deeper in conflict with them.Now she knew how Simon felt 

earlier,before she convinced him to help by risking his 

life for her worry and compassion.

Now he was committed and came up 

with a bold plan and *she* was hesitant.It was unfair and 

it stung her.She would have to put her money where her 

mouth was or she would not only lose Simon's respect,but 

her own.

"Okay,Simon.I'll do it,"she sighed nervously."I just hope 

you're right about this."

"Me,too.This could be the only advantage we'll get."

She emerged from their hiding place and took a 

deep breath,trying to remember every scant part in every 

school play she was ever in,every actress fantasy she 

indulged in,even taking inspiration in Brittany's hammy 

melodrama.She fixed her face into a facsimile of pleasant 

surprise,green eyes shining.

Jeanette maintained the look although 

her heart fluttered fearfully upon seeing two dark suited 

males appear from the shadows of bookcases closest to the 

three speakers.They floated quickly in front of her and 

halted her with silent menace.

'SecuriMunks,'she thought.'Keep acting.'

Jeanette brightened again and peered around and 

past the two bodyguards.They looked past her antics to see 

Simon approach them,wearing obsequiousness and apology like 

fine rainment.Head depressed slightly,he glanced up at the 

two of them.

"She's such a science groupie,"he fawned."It's like this 

every time we go to a museum or library or a planetarium or 

something,heh,heh."

"Oh,come on,"Jeanette fussed,turning back 

to Simon and giving a fair impression of Brittany's body 

language:a sassy,petulant stance."When we went to The 

Sorbonne,I was okay then."

"Yeah.Until you wandered into that faculty lounge.Nothing 

but science professors,"he shot back,ignoring the silent 

but still watchful guardians.

Jeanette pretended to forget her fight to give a 

look of dreamy reminiscence."Mmmm...Well,you know how I am 

about big brains."She stole a sly glance and a wink in his 

direction.Simon caught the meaning of it,but maintained the 

charade of disapproval with a dismissive shrug and a sigh.

Acting as though she had beaten him on that 

score,she turned back to the SecuriMunks,looking and 

calling over and around then as if they were just inanimate 

posts blocking her way."Professor!Pro-Professor Maywood!

Oh,Professor!"

By then,Maywood and the others stopped their 

talk and concentrated on the strange action off to the side 

of them."I'm sorry.Were you just calling me,young lady?"he 

asked.

They came around to the side of the bodyguards 

to see who had alerted them,but from such an angle that the 

SecuriMunks were still between both groups.

Jeanette turned excitedly towards Maywood,waving 

and smiling like a fanatic,but prudently staying where she 

was.

Maywood saw the girl and a visage of near-

recognition settled on his features."Hello,there.I 

think...I remember you.From...the island?Yes,you were-"

"A camper!"she gushed."I was there when you did your 

lecture on theories of Chipmunk evolution.We talked about 

The Archive."

"Yes!You're the one.How are you?"

"Fine,sir.Fine."Jeanette said,then lowered her voice to a 

conspiratorial whisper,"But I though you were captured 

when...well...Interpol...you know."

Maywood chuckled and looked at her like a 

bemused father."Oh,I almost was,but I.T.O. wasn't quite 

ready to give up the world's leading voice on Chipmunk 

History without a fight."

"You're a historian?"she truely asked.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well...it's just that when we spoke last,I didn't know 

what you were a professor of."Then she added,"You were 

so...spontaneous."

That seemed to elicit the right response as he 

straightened proudly."Well,history mostly,but I do have 

degrees in other fields,as well,"he said smugly."But what 

brings you here after all this time?"

Jeanette swelled with false pride."What else?To 

help I.T.O.."Maywood paused to consider that,then 

said."Then we should work together,then,because that's why 

I'm here in Venice with my colleagues."

"I haven't had the pleasure..."She stepped forward to greet 

Maywood's compatriots and was blocked once more by the 

bodyguards.

Maywood sighed an apology."I'm sorry,my 

dear.What SecuriMunks lack in social graces,they make up in 

blind duty."He regarded his protection."I'm sure you heard 

our little chat and came to the conclusion that she is one 

of us.So kindly let her pass,hmm?"

The Securimunks glanced at one another,discussing 

the situation silently with their eyes before glancing back 

at Jeanette and Simon.They didn't seem dangerous.Just 

harmless and a little flaky.They quietly moved to the 

side,then turned and walked back into the shadows of the 

bookcases again.

Jeanette laughed the moment away 

breezily,masking the nervous relief at the goons' 

departure.Simon flanked her,thanking The Almighty quietly 

for no foul-ups,so far,and created a friendly face.

"We've met earlier,haven't we?"The old 'munk 

gestured to Simon.Simon gave him a deferential 

nod."Yes,sir,at the museum.I hope my fumbling earlier 

didn't alert anyone to yo-our allegiance to the 

organization."

"Hmm?"

"He said he hopes he didn't blow your cover,"Maywood 

explained patiently. 

The old 'munk brightened."Oh!Kids and their 

slang-talk these days.No,son,you didn't.We're too smart 

for 'em."

'You wouldn't have said that eight months ago,'Simon 

thought slyly.He looked at Maywood,who seemed eager for an 

introduction."Oh,uh..."Simon couldn't use his real 

name,there was too great a risk that that name,if not his 

face,was circulated throughout I.T.O. and connected him to 

being a prisoner and not a member.Who to chose...Of course.

"Edison's the name."He reached past Jeanette to 

shake the professor's hand."Just Edison.No silly Human last 

name for me,right,Marie?"

It took a moment to pass before Jeanette 

realized he was referring to her.'Edison?Marie?'she 

thought.Then it hit her.'Aliases...Thomas *Edison* and 

Madam *Marie* Curie!Good 

one,Simon.'"Oh,yes,*Edison*.Absolutely."

"Well,"said Maywood."This venerable gentlemunk 

here is Norman,retired head of I.T.O. Security and here on 

vacation.And,"he gestured to the other male,"Our taciturn 

friend is Mr.Bells,an independent antiquities procurer who 

is helping us in this endeavor." 

Simon,Jeanette and Mr.Bells 

exchanged nods.Bells' demeanor gave off an aura of defense 

and distance which contrasted somehow with the suit of 

unremarkable brown he wore.He aloofly brushed at the 

sleeves whenever something,in his opinion,settled on 

it,which was often.

What others might have seen as 

fastidiousness,Simon,who,having brothers and as a 

consequence,could sympathize with anyone who was protective 

of his personal effects from direct or indirect 

meddling,clearly saw the constant brushing as a 

subconscious warning,however subtle,not to invade Bells' 

space. 

He noted that for future reference as he 

regarded Professor Maywood."I wish we could have been more 

helpful to you,sir,but we haven't been able to find 

anything pertinent about The Archive in this library."

"I wouldn't worry,young Edison.What we recently have in our 

possession may very well give us the final victory over the 

Humans."

"Sir?"

Bells stopped brushing and stuck his hands into 

his jacket pockets,opening his jacket to Simon and 

Jeanette.He glanced their way and spoke at last with a 

gruffy chirp."How's about it,you two?You wanna check it 

out?"

Simon glanced towards Jeanette with the ghost of a 

smirk and shrugged."Why not?"

The plush Art Deco environs of the hotel corridor 

were almost as inviting as the lobby.Its atmosphere of 

wealth and taste wrapped around Brittany like a favorite 

blanket,but she was far too troubled to appreciate it.

She stepped up quietly to the gilded door 

and knocked,hoping not to disturb Libby,but daring not to 

proceed any further in anything else she might do until 

Libby was told what happened.

Libby opened the door,dressed in a 

bathrobe and a towel turban."Regina?How did you get here?"

"I'll tell you all about it,but I gotta tell you what 

happened at Henri's first."

Brittany strode in quickly while giving the 

carpeted hallway a cautionary glance.Libby motioned to a 

sofa in the sitting room as she took a seat 

there.Brittany's sense of style and haute couture beat out 

her pensiveness for a moment as she studied the interior 

like a jewel thief.

The Art Deco brass fixtures and 

painting frames glittered in the glow of the fireplace.The 

thick,springy wall-to-wall carpet spread through the rooms 

in a warm hue and scented candles from the bathroom eased 

their fragrances seductively into the surrounding air.

The feeling of comfort that Brittany felt in the 

corridor was intensified here.She wanted to relax and 

absorb the luxury and Libby's companionship.But that was 

not what she came there for.

"Henri's was a trap,"Brittany replied.

"A trap?What do you mean?"

"They tried to drown me in the shower."Brittany could still 

feel the sensation of claustrophobia around her heart from 

the submergings and struggled to keep a steady 

voice."But...I think.."

Libby saw her go pensive and hold back.The 

herald of Bad News."Go on."

"I think...it was meant for you,Libby."

Libby didn't appear as shocked or as 

frightened as Brittany had thought.Her face fell slightly 

as she sat back on the sofa and blew out a tired sigh."I'm 

just thankful that you're okay.I would have never sent you 

there if I thought you would be hurt,I swear to you."

Brittany settled more into the sofa,grateful that her 

revelation was finally said and done."I know,but with what 

happened this morning and now this...Why is this happening?

Who wants to hurt you?"

Still reclined,Libby glanced at 

Brittany."Remember when I told you I was an antiquities 

appropriations specialist?"

In the whirlwind of events that Brittany 

was in,she could just remember that jargonistic terminology 

that passed for an occupational title.Only the vague images 

of global travel and adventure connected any sense of 

meaning to it."Yeah."

"Do you know what it means?"

"No," the girl confessed in exasperation.

Libby leaned forward and looked sheepishly 

into the fireplace."I'm a treasure hunter for hire."

With that,Brittany mood brightened quizzically."You 

mean like Lorna Cross in Tome Reader?"

Libby scrunched up her muzzle in disgust."Ugh!Now you 

know why I use such a PC name for myself.You'd think women 

treasure hunters came along after that game did."

"They didn't?"

"Ugh,kids!"

"Anyway..."Brittany interrupted,when she felt her 

generation being impugned upon."What about it?What do you 

do?"

Although Libby was alone,years of being 

secretive and acquiring secrets made her glance around the 

room for a second."You'll have to keep this a 

secret,Regina.You can't let anyone know what I'm about to 

tell you.Can I trust you?"

Inside,Brittany was fit to bursting with 

anticipation at such a secret."Sure.Whoever's out there 

probably thinks I'm your partner or something,anyway."

"I know.I owe you the truth,at the very least.I work for a 

philanthropist named Mr.Snow.He has many contacts in the 

U.N. because of what he does for the various governments 

there."

"Like what?"

"Well,he looks for treasure or artifacts that governments 

may have lost long ago and he returns them to them.He's 

incredibly rich and he has a staff of some of the best 

researchers,archeolgists and independent treasure hunters 

in the world."

"Wow."

"I'm sent to the rough jobs and as you can see,"she 

gestured to her suite,"I'm very well paid for my work."

Brittany let the situation sink 

in,making her incredulous smile grow into a wide-eyed 

grin."No way!"

Libby smiled."Way."

"Then the bozo who shot at us this morning...he was looking 

for something that *you* were looking for,too."

"Got it in one."

"Okay,"Brittany prodded,"Out with it.What are you looking 

for?"

Libby debated with herself about telling 

her any more than she should have.But the idea of keeping 

the truth from Brittany to protect her was already 

unnessasary.She was already in trouble.More information 

might actually give the girl an edge in what they now faced.

With a sigh,Libby surrendered."The EverSpring 

Archive."

Brittany looked even more quizzical at 

that."What's that?"

Libby stood and stretched,then padded over to 

the fireplace and adjusted the flame height controls."The 

Archive is the Chipmunks' history book.It chronicled our 

peoples' history from its earliest days up to our meeting 

with Humans for the first time.It's our heritage,our 

legacy.Chipmunks have been in the world for millennia and 

yet no one has realized that we,too,have a past,an 

identity." 

Her enthusiasm about the historical find of a 

lifetime came out as fast as she could communicate 

it."Regina,don't you see?This is the most concrete evidence 

of true Chipmunk culture.Not one we assimilated,but one we 

*originated*!"

Brittany began to feel to little caught up in 

Libby's zeal almost at once,but questions still needed to 

be asked."But the guy who attacked us was a Chipmunk.Why 

would he want to stop you from finding it?"

"Well,"Libby said as she returned to the sofa,"Judging by 

the weapon he had,I'd say he was from I.T.O.."

Brittany immediately became sidetracked by the 

mention.Barely remembered commercials with technical-

sounding catch-phrases,self-important dialogue and 

attention-grabbing special effects came fuzzily to mind.She 

paid little attention to them then and almost forgot about 

them now."The computer company?What would they want with 

it?"

"I don't know,but I guess they were just being methodical 

by going after me.Before I worked for Mr.Snow,I used to do 

some odd jobs for them.Hit an ancient treasure here,locate 

a sunken galleon there.Guess they figured I was looking for 

the Mask of Unmasking for a competitor and sent someone."

Brittany turned thoughtful for a moment."That 

guy did say something about a mask of something.Is it a 

part of The Archive?" 

"According to Mr,Snow's resarch,it's the key to finding 

it,but I don't have much time and very little to go on."

Brittany could see the confident face sag a 

bit in frustration.It disheartened her to see Libby like 

that because it was her confidence that attracted Brittany 

to her in the first place.Maybe if things were different or 

maybe if she left the music business one day,she might 

consider a career in treasure hunting.

Then Brittany's eyes twinkled,the sign of a plan.That 

train of thought suddenly gave her a fateful idea.

"I can help you."

"What?"

"I can help you,"Brittany repeated.

"No."

"Well,why not?"

Libby turned to face Brittany 

squarely."Look,I really appreciate everything you've done 

for me.You saved my life so many times now,I've lost 

count.But it's time to start thinking about *your* 

life.Don't get involved in this.It's too dangerous."

"But I am involved in this.Just as a witness to you almost 

getting zapped by that portable science project.I think I 

can help."

Libby pressed her point again firmly,almost 

testily."Well,I don't think so.It's just the adrenaline 

talking.We both got out a tough scrape,that's all.Don't 

trust the feeling that we're partners all of the 

sudden."Then she added."Go back to the mall.It's safer."

Once enthusiasm burned in Brittany's eyes,now 

that was supplanted by indignation.Failing to see that that 

attack was meant to simply to discourage her,she felt 

betrayed but not defeated.She would persuade her 

otherwise.Her ego would see to that,and Brittany 

Miller,more often than not,was a slave to her ego.

"Now look,Indiana Joan.Just because you *might* have me 

pegged as some mall rat...okay,maybe I am a mall rat...okay,I 

*am* a mall rat,but I'm a Chipmunk,too,and I've got just as 

much right to help you find our history as you do.Maybe 

more.Who's to say that if anything happens to you,I 

couldn't take up the search and maybe find it for you."When 

she saw Libby's worried face,she softened."C'mon,Libby,let 

me help.Four heads are better than two,y'know?"

"Four heads?I thought you were helping me 

alone.Who else are you bring on board?"

"My sister and her boyfriend,"Brittany said smugly."I don't 

know much about that archeology stuff,but *those* two 

eggheads..."

"Bookworms,huh?

"Let's just say that if those two ever get married,it'll be 

held in the Library of Congress.What do you say?"

Libby stood up slowly and started to pace the 

sitting room.She took a glance over at Brittany,who was 

trying her best to look the part of a cool negotiator.She 

knew inside that the girl was crossing every digit she 

had.A flash of irony hit her and with a grim sense of 

humor,Libby realized that she escaped law enforcment both 

corrupt and fair long before she worked with Mr.Snow and if 

she wasn't careful,she could be looking at some prison time 

for something as simple as child endangerment.

But time was of the essense.She needed 

more information and more field research than she had time 

for.And if she did this right,than the whole world could 

see the roots of their mysterious culture at long last.

She turned to Brittany."I'll...allow your sister 

and her boyfriend to help with the research."

"And I help you out on the field?!"

"No.But you can supervise all of the behind-

the-scenes work.Making sure we have enough reference 

material,maps,that sort of thing."

"Well..."Brittany sighed,then considered herself lucky for 

just this chance."Okay."

"On one condition."

"What?"

Libby smirked."That you tell me how you found 

me.No one knows where I live when I'm in Venice,except for 

Mr.Snow."

"And Monteverdi,"Brittany said with a sly look."The cafe 

delivers its meals,too,and you're one of their favorite 

customers."

All Libby could do was laugh and applaud 

in admiration.She saw so much of herself in the girl.

"It's amazing what 8,000 lire can do in just the right 

circumstance,"Brittany replied smoothly. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The few people who weren't too conscious of 

their drinking applauded quietly to Brittany as she 

finished her soulful,impromptu set on the piano in the 

lounge back at her hotel.

"Thank you.Thank you,everyone."

She spread her music sheets on the low table 

she pulled next to the piano stool and began playing the 

rudiments of a complex and haunting melody while trying to 

jot it down into equally complex notation.The 

patrons,seeing that she was finished entertaining 

them,settle back to their conversations and gins.

Playing for such small groups was a 

departure from performing on tour for her.She felt closer 

to her audience.It was more intimate,there was a 

connection.People here understood that show business had no 

place her,although Brittany was recognized well enough.

She'd flub a lyric or miss a stroke on the piano 

and no one would mind.She was on their level and just 

wanted to entertain.They just wanted to listen.

Brittany was so busy composing that 

she didn't notice the waitress until the tray with the 

tall,cold glass of Root Beer was placed next to the 

sheets.She lifted her head with a start.

"Sorry to disturb you,Miss Miller,"said the 

waitress."Compliments of Mister Seville." 

Brittany looked out over the lounge to find 

im.He wasn't hard to spot.Alvin shone like a poppy amongst 

the drabness of the bar's customers in his crimson baseball 

cap,loose,matching jacket,T-shirt with signature 

yellow 'A',blue pants and red sneakers.

He sat alone,nursing his own Root 

Beer.After the waitress had left,Alvin favored Brittany a 

look that seemed to convey everything he wasn't comfortable 

expressing initially.Longing.Anger.Concern.Regret.

Brittany could see him staring silently at her in 

the otherwise audible murmuring of the patrons' talk.She 

wished she could just get up and go to him.Stop him from 

pouring his heart out in a look across a room.She knew her 

feelings were being communicated right back to him 

wordlessly.The uncomfortability.The warring indecision to 

act with her gut instinct. 

And something else.Indignation.Something in 

her started to stone up to him again.

Even in her earlier emotional roller coaster 

ride,there was a flow and rhythm to her body language in 

even her most pensive moments that was so captivating to 

Alvin.Like a jungle cat in an unfamiliar setting using its 

senses and movement to acclimate itself.As much poetry as 

purpose.

But now,the movements were more mechanized and 

self-conscious and he knew why.She couldn't lose the 

arguement.

Brittany stiffly slid the tray further away 

from the music sheets and quietly fought to disconnect 

herself from Alvin's gaze.

'I...can't let him win this,'she thought.She felt 

determined to prove to him that he was wrong about 

Libby.Even if it meant breaking her own heart in the 

process.She started to work on the composition again.Only 

this time with as much zeal and drive as a Death Row inmate 

walking to her execution.

Physically,only yards away,emotionally,light-

years distant,Alvin stood with some reluctance and walked 

out of the lounge.

The Venetian Gothic palazzo was elegant 

and huge by Human dimensions,titanic by Chipmunks'.Owned by 

a wealthy,elderly Chipmunk female with I.T.O. sympathies,it 

was slightly modified for modern living and was serving as 

a temporary base while The Archive search continued.

The sun was falling in the distance,but its dying 

sunset still flowed through the delicately paned windows of 

the room that served as the palazzo's private library.

On the reading table sat a flat,glass 

case,similar to the type used in museums to protect and 

display books or individual papers.Inside were two 

weathered,yellowing pages written in faded scrawls of ink.

"...He told me he had forsaken...the iron order 

and wanted to free the book from its protective exile.The 

Chipmunk then told me that his wealth,once a golden shackle 

to that order,would be used to defeat them.He would 

confound them with cunning,"Jeanette translated aloud."From 

where he lived,it would now dwell..."

"...Hidden palace he would hide the 

treasure amongst treasures.This Archive,which could be 

unlocked by the blood of the fair,"read Simon."But the way 

to the palace would be told on a map that,when placed 

before him alone,would lead to the book.A mask of unmasking 

that would reveal and conceal...expose and protect...and be 

proof against the guardians..."

Maywood stood across from them near the 

table."Rare and wondrous,isn't it?We've combed through 

libraries and went through private collections all over 

Venice and we never even suspected how close we actually 

were."

"How did you find it?"Jeanette asked.

"The owner of this palazzo is a major contributor to us,but 

she's also a religious artifact buff.She had the journal 

fragments in her family vault for years until she heard of 

our search for The Archive.Things just seemed to fit into 

place after that."

He reached over and picked up a fluted 

champagne glass and glanced casually towards the 

door."She's throwing a party for Carnival.Does it every 

year.I'll introduce you to her,if you like."

"Er,maybe later,sir,"Simon said,still trying to wrap his 

mind around the clues on the pages."This passage concerning 

protective exile,what does that mean?"

"Well,when the original I.T.O.,The Council of Traitors,was 

banished,we tried every opportunity to take the book.But 

every time one of our spies would infiltrate the Chipmunk 

villages set up at the time,it wouldn't be there,or we just 

couldn't find it.We'd track it down again and it would 

disappear."

"Maybe yo-er,we were infiltrated by spies in our ranks who 

warned our enemies."

"There was no need.Their ruling body,The Council of The 

First Fruits,knew we would try for the book,so they moved 

it from place to place within their villages secretly.When 

we finally encountered Humans,they would move The Archive 

through Man's cities,as well.They called the 

procedure,'protective exile'."

Maywood moved to the door and opened 

it.Festive high-pitched chatter and music flowed into the 

room.I'll leave you two with the pages for a while.Give you 

a chance to study it more.Maybe your young insight is just 

what we need."He left and closed the door behind him.

Immediately,the teens faced each other,eyes 

popping and hearts hammering from the sheer rush of 

penetrating the enemy yet again.

"I can't believe it!It worked!"Simon whispered while trying 

to stop shaking.

Jeanette was holding on to his shoulders to 

stop her own trembling."We better stop this or we might get 

to like it,"she joked.

"Not likely,"he said,taking calming breaths.He looked once 

more at the pages.He could almost feel the history.Almost 

see the cleric capturing every word uttered.

Jeanette caught his look."We're so 

close,Simon.We...we could actually beat them.We can find 

it."

Simon would have been quick to agree,but his 

level-headedness nagged at him to celebrate when whatever 

they had planned to do to or with The Archive was actually 

done.At this juncture,that was a long way off.

"I admit that this is what we've been looking for,but until 

we figure out the journal,we're no better off than 

I.T.O.."He took out his pen and swept his eyes around the 

room for paper."We'll copy it and study it at hotel.Once I 

find some paper,anyway."

Jeanette looked at the window and her stomach 

twitched in fear as she saw the evening sky darkening the 

city."We better get a move on.We've got to get 

back.Um,we'll look through the palazzo for some paper,come 

back,jot it down and try to slip out."

With the sky darkening and the chance 

of worrying David and Miss Miller growing by the hour,Simon 

easily agreed."Okay,beside,the longer we stay here,the 

greater the chance this could all fall apart for us."

They slipped out onto a hallway and strode past 

busy servants moving food and drink to or from the 

portego,the largest room on that level of the palazzo they 

were currently on,the piano nobile,the original residential 

level reserved for patricians.The party was held there.

Through the wide,inviting arch,they could see that 

the theme of the affair was costume,appropriately.Gaudy 

period-style clothing and masks adorned Chipmunks of both 

sexes as they mingled,ate or flirted.Harpsichord 

compositions gave the proceedings a regal,yet decadant 

air.A butler,seeing Simon and Jeanette without masks,glided 

to the them silently with a silver tray draped in blue 

velet.On it were several masks to choose from.

Deciding that they needed the masks more 

for concealment than fun and games,they thanked the 

servant,picked a mask and pulled over their faces quickly.

Splitting up,they floated near tables and asked 

nonchalantly to others for scrap paper or where some could 

be found,but with no success.

Simon saw someone he hadn't asked 

yet,lounging by a nearby balcony.The figure sported a 

black,form-fitting suit,a matching cloak and a wide brimmed 

hat that almost eclipsed the black masked face.

"Excuse me,but I was wondering if you knew where some 

paper could be found,"Simon asked.The figure shook its head 

slowly,then continued to look out of the balcony.

Shrugging,Simon turned to the area 

in the wide room where he last saw Jeanette and panicked 

inside when he didn't see her.

He moved forward into the throngs,eager to find 

her,but subtle enough not to give anything away.Something 

made him want to turn around to the balcony,so he did so 

and noticed that the figure was gone also.

Not feeling any better,he stopped in his 

tracks and thought hard.He couldn't leave without 

Jeanette,that wasn't even an option.But how to proceed 

without losing what they just risked their lives so far to 

get?

A bell softly sounded and soon everyone was 

gathering a partner for a dance.Simon was in no mood for 

anything but leaving,but he was now trapped on the other 

side of the room,farthest from the archway and theoretical 

freedom.Between him and that were groups of guests 

preparing to dance and no Jeanette.

"Hi."

Simon turned to see Jeanette take his hand.She 

was breathing a little hard,which suggested that wherever 

she was,she had to return in a hurry.

He raised her arm and his in a mimic of 

the guests' movement,a grateful sigh blew from him.The 

dance began.

The idea was simple.While dancing,the two 

would maneuver to the arch and back to the library.After 

about six minutes of bows,twirls,leans and courtsies,they 

were just halfway across the room.

He brought his face to hers in an 

imitation of nuzzling and whispered,"We've got to get out 

of here."

"I know,I know.How close are we to the hallway?"

"Uh,a few...a few yards,I think.I hope we-"

They broke conversation the instant they twirled 

into another couple.Anxiety gnawed at their nerves as this 

little disruption to the dance could blow their cover.

The couple,still holding each 

other,looked at Simon and Jeanette,their expressions 

unreadable through black neutral-faced masks.

"Please,excuse us,"Simon said in Venetian.

"Two left feet,heh,heh,"Jeanette chimed,also in Venetian.

During all of this,the dancing and the 

music hadn't stopped.A very good sign,as far as the two 

teens were concerned.

The couple regarded them again,then 

nodded their heads in synchronous understanding.Soon both 

couples were twirling away with the others.

Behind Simon and Jeanette,the couple stopped dead.

Simon led Jeanette past two couples with a well timed 

sidestep.The archway was getting closer."I'd like to thank 

you for the heart attack you gave me,"he whispered."When 

you left and didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry,Simon.I just remembered where I saw some paper 

and I had to move fast."Then she leaned close to his 

face."Am I forgiven?"

His scowl started to die away as a smile 

begrudgingly crept across his face.Those innocent,green 

eyes..."Brittany must have been giving you pointers on how 

to flirt."

She smiled back."Nope.I have...my own ways."

Simon was starting to notice that the course 

towards the arch was becoming easier.There were fewer 

people between them and the way was so clear that he could 

see out into the hall."We're almost there,"he whispered.

"Thank goodness.You know I thought I bumped into security 

on my way..."

Jeanette slowed to a stop,staring at the 

few remaining couples as they stopped dancing and simply 

walked around past and then behind them.

Simon stopped as she did,but didn't 

understand her delay."What's wrong?"

When he looked out into the room,the entire 

side of the room closest to the arch was empty and the 

music stumbled to a halt.What shook Jeanette,dawned on 

him,now.

As one,they slowly turned around and faced 

the other side of the portego in the fearful silence.All of 

the guests stood together in a quiet mob behind them.The 

teens were mere yards from freedom,but what they saw 

proceeding the mob,like a general before an army,made them 

think that,for the moment,no place on Earth was truly safe.

Wearing the costume of the one they had 

bumped into earlier and his dance partner gone,the teenaged 

male stared into them with his mask removed and crushed in 

his hand.

"Duval!"the Chipmunk and Chipette gasped under their breath.

"At last,"he said with a predatory chirp.Eight 

months after his defeat,Arthur Duval was hungry for 

vengeance.

Simon grabbed Jeanette's hand and bolted 

for the hallway.They could hear the sounds of pursuit 

behind them,Duval leading the pack,but they had the slight 

advantage of a head start.

They were a foot from the threshold 

when a solid shadow slid in front of them.The figure from 

the balcony appeared from the hallway.Up close,they could 

see that the face was not only covered by a mask,but the 

entire head and face beneath was covered in a sheer,form-

fitting shroud.Although the figure was a Chipmunk,nothing 

else could be discerned.

However,at the moment,the notion that it was a 

SecuriMunk in disguise was ruled out,either.Simon shoved 

Jeanette behind him the second the figure reached into its 

cloak with menacing speed.

'A weapon?'he thought in panic.'A ThunderGun!'

Almost at once he regretted his plan.It was too 

spontaneous and there were too many variables to justify 

its utility.And the greatest flaw,it endangered Jeanette.If 

he felt he had the right,he would have apologized to her.

The figure shot a free hand out and grabbed a 

fistful of Simon's shirt and pulled him,with Jeanette still 

holding his hand,out into the corridor.The second hand 

flashed out of the cloak and threw a golf ball-sized sphere 

into the onrushing crowd.

It burst at Duval's feet,quickly filling 

the room with concentrated sleeping gas.In his haste,he 

didn't hold his breath in time and almost immediately,he 

and almost the entire mob,collapsed like stringless puppets.

The figure shifted a slight bulge in its 

cloak and motioned to the nearest staircase.The two teens 

didn't need to be told twice as they ran behind the fleet 

stranger.

By the time they reached the main 

floor,alarms rang.So far,only servants and late arriving 

guests milled about the lobby and foyer,but soon 

SecuriMunks would be filling the halls.

Trusting in the fact that the 

stranger didn't help Duval,the teens stayed as close as 

shadows to the figure,following every direction and 

threading through the crowds to reach the main doors.

They had just reached them,when a gloved hand 

savagely gripped onto the stranger's shoulder,stopping 

their flight.

Without turning,the figure reached up to 

the held shoulder and wrenched the opponent's hand in a 

twisting,breaking submission hold.

The SecuriMunk squeaked in agony and 

released his grip.A quick blow to the midsection and he 

collapsed. 

Jeanette looked back over the agitated crowds 

and saw familiar uniforms moving through them."SecuriMunks!"

Heeding her warning,the stranger opened the heavy 

doors just a crack and shoved the two out.Then the stranger 

spun,tossed two spheres hard against the floor and squeezed 

through the opening.Closing the doors,the three escapees 

then rounded the corner of the block and disappeared down a 

distant side street as wisps of incapacitating gas slipped 

through the ornate doors.

Simon and Jeanette leaned against the dirty 

walls,catching their breaths and counting their 

blessings.The figure watched them for another moment,then 

turned to leave.

"Wait!We just want to...to 

thank..."Jeanette called out with decreasing coherence.She 

had stood up to move towards the departing figure,then her 

knees buckled and her vision wavered.

Simon reached over and caught her as she 

feel to the side."Jeanette!Are you alright?'

She looked at him groggily."Guess...I must've 

breathed...some gas."

"You'll be fine,"he said,looking relieved.He glanced up to 

find their savior so he could thank for the both of 

them,but the figure had already vanished into the evening 

streets.

"Did...you...see..."she asked weakly.

"No,I didn't see him."

"Oh."

Simon fumed at himself."We've gone through all 

of that and we still couldn't make a copy."

"It was...a good plan,Simon."

"Not if it almost gets you killed."

Jeanette sighed."You worry too much."

"I'm a pessimist,"he admitted gruffly."It's my nature."

Jeanette managed a smile and with clumsy 

weariness,reached down the collar of her sweater and into 

the region of her chest.

Simon didn't quite know what to make of 

it."Uh...Jeanette?"

She glanced up at him with a "it's-not-what-

you're-thinking" look in her eyes and slowly pulled out a 

wad of folded cocktail napkins.She handed them to Simon,who 

took them from her as her body went limp.

"You worry...toommm..."

Simon slowly sat down against the wall with 

Jeanette in his arms.He opened one of the napkins and 

saw,written in her handwritting,a passage of the journal 

excepts.

"You must have found those near Maywood's drink in 

the library,"he said to her."Jeanette,you're amazing."

She snored lightly in response.

He sat back and got as comfortable as was 

possible.He'd think of something to tell David and Miss 

Miller when they'd finally return to the hotel.But for 

now,he would stay and wait for his clever little angel to 

wake up again,while he brushed her hair gently from her 

peaceful face.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

An adult male Chipmunk walked past hidden 

surveillance systems,stepped up to the main doors of the 

palazzo the next afternoon and waited to be cleared.

The doors parted quietly and he entered.Servants bustled 

and helped maintain the pretense within.He nodded 

internally as he cast glances at the well-preserved 

interior,admiring not the marbled expanses and gilded 

extremes of patrician living,but the hidden barracks of 

SecuriMunks,the camouflaged communications room and sensor 

arrays and the unseen nerve center of this,a secret I.T.O. 

base.One of the few remaining after the Interpol raids,but 

in the end,its days were numbered,as well.

Upstairs,Jeanette stood on a rotating 

platform,lit from below,adorned in a blue,crushed 

velvet,full-length gown with diamonds drenching her throat.

Her expression was vaguely pleasant,just a 

slight,emotionless smile.That didn't matter to the one she 

was modeling for,however.

"Aphrodite,"said Arthur Duval.Suddenly 

Jeanette,or rather the tri-dimensional hologram of 

her,faded into a blue nimbus of static and 

deresolution.Then a wider image began to form over the 

projectors.

Resolution became sharper and depth more 

defined until the life-sized image of Botticelli's 

Aphrodite,with Jeanette taking her place on the 

clamshell,came into view.

She and the clamshell rotated slowly and 

was given some computer animation to complete the 

picture.Her rich brown hair unfurled in the non-existent 

breeze and a beautifully layered soundtrack of distant gulls 

and softly crashing waves could be heard from strategically 

placed speakers in the office.

Seeing her clad in nothing but her 

long,brunette tresses,Duval would confess that there was no 

better way to spend the day.

He lounged in his padded chair and did 

something he rarely did for the seven and a half months he 

spent in Venice,despite the calamity of last evening.Relax.

Because his back was to the doorway,he didn't 

notice the Chipmunk standing there.

"I didn't know you were a Chipettes fan,"said the Chipmunk 

with a chuckle.

"She's...just a dream I have,"Duval replied quietly."How is 

the search progressing?"

Bells stepped into the office and walked over 

to one of the windows.He peered out over the vista of the 

city for a moment.Then he glanced down and then quickly 

turned away from the window.He calmly went to a corner of 

the office and casually leaned back."That's what I came to 

talk to ya about.Ya probably already know that the pages 

are gone."

"Yes...I've been plagued with troubles ever since I've been 

assigned to recover The Archive.The Predictor 

destroyed,Jean...,the island facility captured.And now,here 

in Venice,our best archeological team gets arrested by 

Interpol and seven months worth of work goes with them."

"Yeah,but how did ya know that those two at the party were 

a pair o' bad pennies?"

Duval afforded himself a confident smile."Besides 

recognizing their voices or their scents?Her scent?It's one 

of the advantages of having a Rural for a mother.I paid the 

price for ignoring my senses once."He rubbed his left 

temple."No more."

"Well,ya don't have ta worry about none of that 

now,Boss.From what I've been able ta piece together,yer 

closer now than ya were seven moths ago."

"Really?How so?"

"Easy.Me an' Maywood figured out from the padre's notes 

that the key ta findin' the book lies in findin' a special 

mask that acts like a map.I'm gonna stick with that,try ta 

find it before any competition or Interpol snoops stick 

their noses inta this."

Duval considered that and sighed."We need 

The Archive,Mr.Bells.You are the best at what you do,that's 

why I hired you against the wishes of The Roaming 

Eyes.Don't worry about Interpol,but if the detachment I 

provided isn't enough,I can always assign more SecuriMunks 

to you."

"Nah,their fine.Just give me the latitude I need and I'll 

find that book for ya in no time."

"Very well,Mr.Bells."Then Duval fell pensive."I must 

admit,sir,you have some steel in you to come here to 

Venice.What with the water and all."

Bells shrugged and went to the doorway."I 

wouldn't worry about that,Mr.Duval.Rest assured,I won't 

leave Venice until your book's found."

"Then I won't keep you.Good luck."

Bells left through the doorway just as a tone 

sounded through the office softly.Duval turned from the 

door and back towards the image of Jeanette."Com."

The image dissipated and in its stead,the elderly 

visage of first of The Roaming Eyes,the free-roaming agents 

of I.T.O.,came into view.

"Good afternoon,Duval."

"Good evening,sir.I trust you've read the report on what 

happened last night."

The gaunt,ghostly image seemed to shudder and 

shimmer all of the sudden."Yes,we did,"he replied."And if 

it's you're intention to tell us that you're unfit to be a 

Field Executive,let alone the future leader of 

I.T.O.,you're succeeding admirably."

"The search is progressing,regardless,"Duval said stiffly.

"Yes.In spite of you."

"Although Seville and Miller were spotted here,last 

night,witnesses and surveillance also saw another Chipmunk 

with them during their escape.This Chipmunk was wearing a 

cloak that must have hidden the journal pages.We think that 

the thief slipped in with the guests and used Seville and 

Miller as a cover in the escape."

"Or,"countered the image."As cover in the *theft*.They 

might have actually helped this thief.Jeanette Miller and 

Simon Seville are enemies who have earned our 

consideration.Refrain from wearing your heart on your 

sleeve and wake up to this fact.Signora Elizabeta's 

contributions to us have been sterling in the past and she 

must be duly compensated without delay."

Duval felt the need to stand and did 

so,but perhaps he felt the more pressing need to stand up 

to the image.He managed his composure,too much rode on 

this."She will be.However,understand that since our elite 

archeology team was captured,I have been forced to use 

outside agencies to resume the search.I've worked with 

difficulties from the beginning,but I do believe that the 

Signora's loss could very well be our gain,sir."

The floating face stoned before him 

immediately."We are quite aware of the concept of gain and 

loss,Mr.Duval.For instance,in light of I.T.O.'s *loss* of 

expert munkpower,you insist on rebelling against our 

council and hiring the dubious Mr.Bells,resulting in a 

*gain* of finances for the aforementioned Bells and a 

possible *loss* of additional time and resources for us and 

our goals in this venture.So please don't insult us with 

your excuses of how difficult this mission is.Greater 

Chipmunks that you have paid the bitter price of constant 

failure.I hope we've *gained* your attention to this."

Duval wished the speaker was there in 

the room.Wished he was within arm's length of him so he 

could snap his neck with delightful slowness.The 'munk was 

already elderly,it would be a mercy killing,surely.Him and 

his insufferable partner.

Duval would have paid almost anything to have 

that one chance,but if his gambit paid off with The 

Archive's retrieval,then perhaps his chance to rid himself 

of them might also come.

He bowed slowly and deeply,a smile 

easing across his face."You have,sir.I won't fail the 

organization."

"We will see,Arthur Duval."

Then the image faded,shutting off the entire 

holo-system from the caller's end.A parting shot,Duval 

knew.It was just as well as he stood alone in the office.A 

talk with The Roaming Eyes could squash even the desire to 

gaze at *Jeanette's* simple beauty.

For a little while,anyway... 

The napkins were spread out in orderly spaces 

between Simon and Jeanette as they sat on his 

bed,thinking.Hastily written and sectional,the copy of the 

priest's journal lay pieced together,numbered and just as 

cryptic as before.

"Okay,"Simon said."According to the 

journal,whoever had The Archive was rich,worked for I.T.O. 

at one time in whatever capacity,tried to leave it and hid 

the book.Whoever he was,he was successful."

"I think the major clue is this passage 

here,"said Jeanette.""Hidden palace he would hide the 

treasure amongst treasures..."Well,most,if not all of the 

palazzi in Venice are preserved or turned into 

museums.Maybe our mystery 'munk hid it a palazzo he knew 

of."

"Even if that were so,there are hundreds of palazzi.Where 

to start?"

"I thought you two were smart.If you want to make out,close 

the door,"said a voice.

They turned to see Brittany standing in the 

doorway sporting a smug look,Jeanette collected the napkins 

while Simon stepped in front of Brittany to block her view.

"What do you want,Brittany?"Jeanette asked."We're busy."

"Uh,huh.I can see that.I was just wondering if you two 

might need an extra hand with what you're working on here."

"I'm sorry,Brittany,"Simon chimed in."But we're not working 

on lip gloss techniques today.Perhaps tomorrow."

Brittany maintained her cocky smile,nevertheless."Ahh,but 

then you wouldn't know what I know about..."She paused for 

dramatic effect."The Archive."

Ideally,when one wanted to convince someone 

that he or she didn't know anything,composure was 

needed.That went out the window as Simon and Jeanette 

pulled Brittany into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I guess I got your attention,huh?"she quipped.

"What do you know?"asked Jeanette anxiously."Who told you 

about it?"

Brittany went to Alvin's bed and sat down."A 

friend I met yesterday is looking for it,too,and I think 

she can be trusted."

"Why?"

"I don't know.She seems really nice and we got along really 

well after the attempted murder."

"Murder?!"Simon and Jeanette gasped.Brittany waved it down 

and continued.

"Attempted.*Attempted* murder,okay,guys?Besides,it wasn't 

like that goon from I.T.O. was a crack shot,anyway."

Simon was floored and Jeanette was 

speechless.With Brittany involved,it was getting too out of 

hand,too fast.If the rest of the families were caught up in 

it...Too many variables...if it wasn't already too late.

"Alvin sorta took care of him in an alley,though,"Brittany 

said in afterthought.

Too late.

Simon plopped down on his bed,scattering the 

napkins.While Jeanette was clumsily trying to pluck them 

from the air,Simon moaned."Brittany,believe me when I tell 

you,"I don't know",is not the best all-around reason to 

trust someone.Even if this friend *doesn't* work for I.T.O."

"Well,I think she's okay,"she defended."Haven't you guys 

ever felt connected to someone,even though you never met?"

He pondered a bit."I do recall an experiment I 

conducted a few years-"

"No,Simon,"she pressed."I'm not talking about test subjects 

and stuff.I mean a deep down feeling,a gut reaction."

"You sound like Alvin,"Jeanette said.

Brittany stoned up."Please,don't mention that 

creep's name in my presence."

"Another fight?"

"He doesn't trust her.He thinks she dangerous and I'm wrong 

for hanging around her.Him *and* Miss Miller.It's 

ridiculous,of course."

"Well,"Simon replied sarcastically."I'm sure they had their 

reasons."

Brittany retorted with a scoff,"Whatever."

"Well,what does this friend of yours do?"

"Her name is Libby and she's an..."She wanted to get the 

title right.Maybe the meaning of it might flummox Simon 

into come-uppance."Antiquities appropriations specialist."

Jeanette rolled her eyes Heavenward in 

exasperation."A treasure hunter?Why is everything so PC 

these days?"

'So much for that,'Brittany thought."Anyway,she 

works for this guy who's involved with the UN,y'know?

Helping people out.A philander."

"Philanthropist,"Simon groaned.

"Whatever."

With another groan,he stood up and paced the 

room."Hmmm.If this Libby is a trustworthy as you say,then 

it's certainly no surprise that I.T.O. would be after 

her,but why would they target you?"

Brittany shrugged."Right place,wrong time,I guess.They 

probably thought I was helping her.They're right."

After Jeanette finished collecting the 

napkins,she sat back on the bed and glanced at Simon,who 

eventually caught her look."We should probably tell her 

what happened to us,Simon."

He seemed to say somthing,probably to 

disagree with her,then he stopped.He mulled it around for 

all of a minute,then said,"I think you're right,Jeanette."

He turned to Brittany."Brittany,what we're 

going to tell you is quite fantastic and seemingly 

impossible,but it will be the truth from the both of us."

She shrugged understandably."Okay."

Simon stood near Jeanette for emotional support 

and spoke evenly."What do you know about I.T.O.?"

"It's the computer company,right?Libby and I already 

figured out it was them.We just don't know why they want 

the book."

"What do you know about the book?"

"Libby said it was the book of our people's history and 

culture,but don't quote me on that."

"I.T.O. is a hate group,"Simon said with 

apparent disdain.Brittany fell silent.

"The company,International Technological 

Operations,is a multi-billion dollar facade.Until 

recently,what you,me,Jeanette and the whole world thought 

was a simply a cutting-edge technology firm,is actually the 

modern-day incarnation of a powerful and ancient society of 

Chipmunks."

Although she said nothing,Brittany looked at him 

quizzically.

"Originally called The Council of Traitors and 

later,The Iron Tree Organization,or I.T.O.,they are 

dedicated to one goal,I'm afraid.The elevation of Chipmunks 

as the dominant species on Earth-"

"So.What's wrong with that?"

"Via the wholesale extinction of Humans,"he finished.

"Oh."Then,"...Ohh,boy!"

"Exactly."

"Are-are you sure?"

Jeanette looked just as somber."We found out the 

hard way,Britt."

"How?"

Jeanette started to hesitate at this."Remember when a 

few months ago when I was...seeing that Chipmunk...Arthur 

Duval?When Simon and I...broke up?"She shot an experimental 

look his way.

Simon appeared passive and cool,but she could 

see his eyebrow and right ear twitch almost 

imperceptively.She knew him long enough to know how he 

would hide his feelings.The past would not be so easily 

buried.

"Oh,yeah,"Brittany piped up."You said that he had to move 

away after you two had your vacation on that island and it 

gave you and Simon some time to make up."Then she added 

slyly."And kiss,I hope."

That brought a quiet duet of bashful throat-

clearings and self-conscious body language from her 

victims,much to Brittany's satisfaction."You 

know,Simon,Jeanette sometimes call you her "cute,little 

Bunsen burner of Love"."

"Brittany!"Jeanette yelled,reddening.

"Really?"Simon asked,slightly surprised.

"Simon!"Jeanette was getting exasperated fast.

A point Simon was quickly conceding 

to."Uh,Brittany,perhaps we should let Jeanette continue 

with what she has to say."

"Okay,Simon,"she said in mock-innocence."Just thought you'd 

like to know."She stole a look to see Jeanette trying to 

compose herself and flush the blush from her face that 

shone through her fur and loved it.One of the perks of 

being a sister.

"Quite,"he said.

"Anyway,"Jeanette continued."Arthur wasn't all 

he seemed.He worked for I.T.O. as a Field Executive,a sort 

of supervisor of overall operations on special projects.And 

this particular project was really special."

"What was it?"asked Brittany.

"They were working on a large scale version of Simon's time 

machine computer matrix."

Brittany's mind hit a snag."His what?"

"Remember a few years ago when Alvin won that sweepstakes 

and he had to choose between one of two grand prizes.We 

used Simon's time machine computer matrix to see the 

outcome of either prize he chose."

"Hmmm...Oh,yeah.I still can't believe the sweepstakes 

people wouldn't give it to him because Alvin was too 

young.What a rip-off!"

"Brittany,"she reminded her."

"Oh,yeah,the story.Sorry."

"Anyway,they couldn't make it work without Simon and me,so 

they made up this phony contest to get us out to this 

island research base of theirs.They kidnapped Simon first 

and forced him to help rebuild the hardware.I was brought 

to the island later to help reconstruct the software and 

get it up and running."

"Did it work?"

"Unfortunately,yes,"Simon sighed."Arthur needed it to do 

precisely what we did with my prototype,see alternate 

timelines and superprobability end-result.The Archive was 

lost to them,but with a more powerful computer like theirs-"

"They could predict where it was or where it might end 

up,right?"

Simon and Jeanette froze in shock.She grasped 

it,just like that.They made mentally made amends not to 

take her brains lightly.Simon sputtered happily,like a 

teacher finally reaching a recalcatrant pupil."Exactly!"

He soon came back to Earth,however."They 

managed to pinpoint the general location here in Venice,but 

fortunately,Jeanette and I sabotaged the computer before it 

could nail down The Archive's precise location.In 

fact,before you came to us,we were in the process of 

figuring out where the book was.It's imperative that we 

find it before I.T.O. does."

Brittany stood up and stretched,saying 

coolly,"Then we're all in agreement,then.I don't like I.T.O. 

because they shot at me and Libby and are genuinely ruining 

my fun here.But I guess your reasons are pretty good,too."

Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes Heavenward.

"Look,"Brittany pressed."Nobody likes them and we don't 

want them to get their hands on The Archive,right?Libby's 

willing to get the book before they do,but she needs some 

help in the research department."

"So you volunteered us,"Jeanette figured.

"Dragooned is more apt,Jeanette,"Simon fussed.

"Come on,guys.Don't be like Alvin,"Brittany pleaded."He 

wouldn't even give her a chance to prove she's okay.I'm 

telling you,she's alright.Please,guys?"

There were times,in Jeanette's memory,when 

Brittany,not consciously holding on to the trappings that 

others saw *as* Brittany,could radiate a sincerity that 

could crack a heart and be truer than a razor's 

edge.Jeanette added this moment to the list.

She looked at Simon."Maybe Brittany's 

friend can help us out,Simon.We need all the help we can 

get on this one.It wouldn't hurt to give her a chance."

Simon rubbed his eyes and sighed at her."I...I 

don't know,guys.We *do* need the help,but-"

"Please?"Brittany asked again.Despite his misgivings and 

his knowledge of her nature,Simon could see the same thing 

that Jeanette saw in her sister just then.The sincerity.The 

honest appeals to his better nature.Plus,Jeanette was 

looking expectantly,hope brimming from her emerald 

eyes.'The Double Whammy,'he thought.

He couldn't say no easily.Not after the girls 

practically opened their hearts to him for help.Sometimes 

logic and prudence couldn't win the day.Fortunately for 

him,he realized that early on.

"Alright,"he sighed."I'll help.But unless this Libby has a 

clue for understanding these journal pages,we could be 

stuck for awhile."

Brittany looked over the napkins and 

shrugged."I don't know what all that is,but if you want a 

major head start,try looking for The Mask of Unmasking."

A thought hit him."That sounds familiar...Wait!"He 

went to the bed and shuffled through the napkins,scanning 

random sheets until-

"Ah,ha!There it is!"A mask of unmasking..."It was so 

simple.The mask is a map.Genius."

Brittany's smile returned full force."Thank 

Libby.She was the one who told me about it.So you still 

think she can't be trusted?"

The come-uppance she waited for from him came 

ten-fold."Well,"he stammered."I suppose,given the 

introduction of this new data into the equation,my earlier 

estimation of her-"

"He says he can trust her,"Jeanette cut in.Simon simply 

cleared his throat and tried to salvage his unflappable air.

Brittany couldn't have cared less.She was 

just happy to see the wheels of this mystery rolling at 

last."Then it's settled.We'll help Libby find the book and 

then the whole world will see our history.We'll be famous."

Simon and Jeanette exchanged pained looks at 

each other that Brittany didn't miss."What's wrong?"

"Well..."Simon replied."If we do find The 

Archive,Brittany,we're going to have to destroy it."

"What?!"

"We can't let it fall into evil hands,"Jeanette said.

"What are you two talking about,now?"

Simon rubbed the back of his head and neck 

sheepishly."We sort of forgot to tell you.The reason I.T.O. 

wants The Archive is because somewhere in its pages there's 

information on a way to kill all Humans.Dave,Miss Miller 

and every Human on Earth is threatened.And not only that,if 

Humans find out that Chipmunks like Arthur have threatened 

to attack them,they'll more than likely retaliate against 

our people just to be safe and we'll be looking at the 

beginnings of a worldwide,interspecies war."

Brittany stared ahead,stunned.Decision 

fought within her.Refuse their help and she could risk 

delaying Libby in finding The Archive,possibly giving 

I.T.O. the upper hand.Or,accept their help and find the 

book faster,in which case,it's destroyed,irregardless of 

Libby's feelings in the matter.

She began to feel the weight of the problem 

on her.Unbeknownst to both species in the world,her yea or 

nay could either make them continual comrades or future 

casualties.Math wasn't her strong suit,but she knew deep 

down that many subtracted for the sake of one,just didn't 

add up.

"Okay,we'll trash it.I only hope Libby understands."

"A wise decsion,under the circumstances,"Simon appraised.

"Alright.I'll leave you to it,then.Try to find this 

mask.I'll come by later and give you some books or 

something to find more clues from."Then Brittany walked 

through the doorway filled with a mixture of trepidation 

and confidence.She would supervise and hopefully,it would 

work.

"Okay,Brittany,"Jeanette called out.She noticed Simon 

looking at her with an amused expression.Failing to see the 

meaning for it,she at last asked,"What?"

"Cute little Bunsen burner of Love?"he asked good-naturedly.

"Well..."she began,with a bashful smile.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"How do I look,Alvin?"asked Eleanor as she 

twirled around slowly in her costume in the sitting room of 

The Chipettes' suite.Alvin sat lazily in a chair and 

watched her indifferently.His mind was trying to piece 

together events to motives ever since the first attack 

yesterday.How Libby was connected to them and how she could 

profit from it.

"Alvin?"

"Hmm?"

"How do I look?Theodore helped me pick it out for the ball 

coming up."

The costume,a glittering period dress,was 

given a singular look by being made in a woodland 

motif.Parts of the sleeves and skirt were made of a 

translucent material that shimmered in the sunlight in the 

room.The bodice and the other parts of the skirt and 

sleeves were boldly embroidered throughout with leaf 

designs of various sizes and tendrils that snaked around 

strategically,all delicately detailed.Done in eye-catching 

combinations of soft and deep greens,Eleanor looked less 

like a Chipmunk and more like some new and beautiful 

species of wild flora.

Alvin looked at her."It's okay."

"Okay?I think it's perfect,"said Theodore,coming into the 

room from the bathroom,where he was changing into his 

costume.

His robes swept around him as he went to 

Eleanor and she had to admit that in spite of his mild-

mannered persona,his similiarly designed,European-style 

rainments of King Sylvanus,the Greek god of the woods,gave 

him a surprisingly powerful and regal bearing.The branch-

like crown he wore was fitted with false emeralds in the 

spaces that exploded silently into verdant rays that set of 

the jade in his eyes.

"Your crown,my dear,"he said as he 

carefully placed the silvery,flower-woven tiara upon 

Eleanor's head.It felt a little off to her,so she reached 

her hands up to steady the headdress.

"It's a little croocked.Let me straighten it."

When her hands went for the crown,Theodore was 

still holding it and her hands held the back of his hands 

instead.

The reaction was immediate and increased the 

longer their hands touched.Theodore couldn't think.His 

heartbeat seemed to be heard in his own head and he 

couldn't turn from Eleanor's brown eyes as she stood 

thunderstruck by her own feelings that were moving through 

her unchecked.

"Uh,you...er...uh..."

"Uhhh...erm...uhh,I,uhh...

"I'll leave you two to your scintillating 

conversation,"Alvin said while getting up and walking to 

the front door."I'm going back to my room to think."

Eleanor brought her hands down 

quickly enough,but it took an act of will to do it and she 

couldn't quite stop them from the occasional tremble.

Theodore just stood there,riding his own 

emotional roller coaster.A blush crept across his cheeks as 

it dawned on him what he was feeling and why.

They both felt like they ran a mile.Theodore 

stepped back a pace to break the spell that was starting to 

be woven by their closeness.Eleanor felt clearheaded enough 

to speak."You look,uh,great."

He was coming out of the rarified air of the 

moment."Uh,so...so do you,Eleanor.I guess I have that dream 

I had last night to thank for inspiring me."

"I guess so.I,uh...um,"she flustered when she realized that 

she was still holding his hand.

"You...you want to,uh,see what Alvin's doing?"he stammered.

"Okay,"she managed,but she could barely move her fingers to 

let go of his hand this time.

By the time they reached the door,the sounds 

coming from beyond it gave the pause.The oxyphonic 

belligerence of Alvin could be heard in concert with the 

higher registered,but equally perturbed voice of Brittany.

Theodore opened the door a crack and he and 

Eleanor peeked out to watch the show.

Alvin and Brittany stood a pace from one 

another,eyes locked and radiating bellicose intent.Behind 

Brittany,the door opened slightly and Simon and Jeanette 

peered out worryingly.

"You better come clean,Brittany,"said Alvin.

"About what?"

"I know something happened to you yesterday at that spa and 

it's got something to do with that Libby person."

"There was an accident there,if you must know,but I handled 

it."

"Another one?Look,Brittany,ever since you've been pally 

with her,I've seen nothing but trouble come your way.I 

don't trust her and I don't mind saying it."

"Like I care!If you'd stop being so paranoid and trust 

*me*,maybe I could change your mind about her.I was 

thinking about seeing her again today.Figured I could take 

you with me."

"I know the way to the cafe already,thanks."

Brittany's mouth hung open."You followed me?

Well,why didn't you introduce yourself?"

"Because,I wanted to see what would happen next after you 

met with her.We found out,didn't we?"

Brittany's first impulse was to fight back,but 

somehow,something in her for that moment,held back in favor 

of diplomacy.At least concerning Libby."Alvin,you we're 

practically there when that creep with the gun attacked me 

and Libby.You think Libby had something to do with that?"

"Maybe Libby set up those "accidents" in advance."

"Why?"

"I don't know.Maybe she's a stalker."

"A stalker?"she half-laughed."Don't be ridiculous,Alvin."

Alvin took a breath,thought,and then 

changed his tactic quickly.Convincing her of her mistake 

would require her to see reason.If he could appeal to her 

logic,it would go so much smoother."Think about 

it,Brittany.We did have a enemy in The Fursteins."

"The Fursteins?!"she blurted with a chuckle."What brought 

*them* up?They're in prison,remember?We were at the trial."

"I know that,but just because they're locked up,doesn't 

mean they don't have pull.Libby could be a hired killer for 

them,for all we know.Trying to get rid of us through you."

By this time,other suite doors were cracked 

open about the hall to let in the commotion that prompted 

them to open in the first place.

Brittany,however,was getting tired of 

this banter and could think of better ways to spend time 

for herself."You know,Alvin,I was going to say that that 

was the stupidest thing you've ever said,but you can't 

shock me anymore.Libby's not some killer.You can't convince 

me of it,so stop trying to convince yourself of it.You'll 

only keep telling me you're jealous."

Wide-eyed,Alvin sputtered,"Jealous?Of what?"

"Of the fact that I've been spending more time with Libby 

than with you.Of the fact that *I* handled that first thug 

by myself without you riding to rescue-"

"But-"

Brittany took a step forward and glared into 

his face."Now listen good.Back off of her,Alvin.I don't 

need you telling me where to go and who to see.Miss 

Miller's got *that* gig."

"But,Brittany,I...I'm just-"

"Butting your fat head in,"she cut in."You're not the boss 

of me,got it?You're just my boyfriend and let me tell you 

something.*That* term doesn't hold as much weight as you 

think."

"Listen to me,Brittany.I don't think-"

"You're right.You don't."

She marched past him,bumping him aside,and 

went into her suite.Theodore and Eleanor quietly came out 

of the doorway in Brittany's wake and stood behind 

Alvin,too dumbfounded to offer comfort.

Alvin shot a venomous glance down the 

hall."Show's over!"

Doors began to close as he stomped through the 

corridor towards the elevators in a murderous funk.If it 

were any other situation,he'd let her crash and burn,with 

his blessings.But his sense,his gut,wouldn't let him be.

It felt like the second coming of The 

Fursteins to him.That feeling that everytime he took a 

step,he fell deeper into a trap he couldn't see 

yet.Although he knew she embellished a bit on who found out 

about Klaus and Claudia's scheme first,Brittany was willing 

to throw away her and her sisters' victory to help save him 

and his brothers in Fiji.He could do no less for her.

But what made him so angry,now?The fact that 

she was wrong about Libby and didn't listen?Or the fact 

that she was right about him and he *did*.

He stabbed at the elevator button and soon 

left them all behind when the car came.

Venice in early evening.A page in a visual 

history book came to life with all the subtle colors and 

charms of its predesssors.St.Mark's Square was bustling 

with fewer people as there were few Carnival-related events 

scheduled,but the party atmosphere stayed.It simply felt 

subdued,muted,like some grand opera during an intermission.

The patrons in the cafe felt it as well 

as they sipped their wine or coffee and talked amongst 

themselves about the long day's events.

Libby watched all of this idly as she 

listened to the Human voice on the other end of the phone 

she picked up in the cafe.

"Yes,sir,I know,"she replied between sips of 

coffee."Despite I.T.O. and possible competition here,I'm 

pretty close to finding it."

From her vantage point,she could see through 

the cafe's windows to the outdoor dinning area.Waiters,like 

Monteverdi,slalomed between tables and each other.Two males 

Chipmunks talked to one of the waiters while the others 

worked and moved like black and white ants.The street 

lights that lit the outdoors,gave the place its timeless 

European soul.

"I shouldn't be in Venice for no more than a few 

more days before I check out that tablet in Paris,so 

hopefully,I should have this wrapped up."

The waiters began to enter the cafe 

individually,depending on the speed of their order-

taking.Patrons both within and outside still chatted.The 

males followed the waiters in.The sound of espresso 

machines and the heady scents of native cuisine dominated 

her senses at the table she sat.She'd miss that on her next 

trip.

"Well,that's very kind of you to say,sir,and I 

must thank you again for allowing me to find The Archive to 

bring back to a museum for my people.We will be forever in 

your debt."

From the far side of the cafe,she could see 

Monteverdi waving goodnight to her,his shift over.

"Thank you,sir,"she chuckled."Well,I better 

go.I'll call again soon.Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked up to see 

the two males standing near the table wearing casual 

smiles.And noticeable bulges in the jackets of their 

clean,grey suits.

"Miss Libby?"asked the closest one to her.

"Yes?"

"My associate and I have been sent by an interested party 

to escort you to a private meeting to discuss possible 

negotiations concerning The EverSpring Archive."

While the gunsel droned on,Libby weighed her 

options fast.She knew she couldn't endanger everyone there 

by trying to escape or fight back.If what they were 

carrying was the same type of weapon she evaded at the mask 

shop,a *missed* shot could wreck half the building at 

normal setting.She glanced to the one standing slightly 

behind him.He said nothing but was watchful.

"Well,I'd love to,but I'm sort of expecting 

someone in a few minutes,"she said with mock-apology in her 

voice.

Number One smiled more broadly,as if 

internally laughing at her weak attempt to escape."I'm 

terribly sorry,but my employer insists on punctuality."He 

stood a little off to the side to allow her to leave the 

table."Shall we?"

Alvin's feet hurt from walking so long.Never 

had one person walked through so much of Venice and not 

retain anything of the places visited.It was hard to 

sightsee when one was mad at the world,or maybe at one's 

self.

He thought a walk would clear his head 

and it did.Now it was clear enough to dedicate his head to 

more thoughts of Brittany,Libby and himself.Even when he 

bumped into someone who recognized him,signing his 

autograph did nothing to relieve him.The sun was setting on 

his mood as well as on the cityscape.

Though it wasn't that late in the evening,he'd 

have to end his moping and return to the hotel soon.Alvin 

was upset,but not upset enough to have his father come down 

on him like a ton of bricks for being out late.

He didn't know why he rounded a familiar 

corner,but he soon found himself across from the cafe he 

followed Brittany to.Libby's cafe.

The fires of suspicion flared up again with 

that thought.Alvin wished he could see Libby sitting there 

alone.He clearly visualized himself stomping up to her 

table and telling her off.Reading her the Mount Everest of 

Riot Acts and seeing justice done when she would break down 

in tears and vow never to endanger anyone close to him 

again.

He was still basking in the power of such a 

confrontation when he was shaken out of it by the sight of 

Libby walking out of the cafe between two gray suited 

Chipmunks.

He couldn't believe the luck.There she 

was.But he couldn't cut her off at the knees with the 

bookends probably protecting her.In one of his rare 

moments,he thought prudently about how he was to go about 

this.

They were leaving the cafe and were heading in the 

general location of the nearby quays.He decided to 

follow.David was forgotten.

Libby looked down from the steps leading from 

the plaza to the deserted quay below.Although she knew why 

already,she conceded again that no one in the cafe would 

mount some sort of rescue or delaying tactic simply because 

everyone there believed that she was leaving with those two 

gentlemunks.Which was why they tracked her down and took 

her away quietly and subtly from a public place.

A motorboat stood tied and manned by 

two more males who allowed her to come aboard with her 

escort.

Alvin peered around the gondoliers' stazio he 

hid behind to see the motorboat quietly putt away on the 

dark waters of The Grand Canal.

He knew he couldn't possibly swim out and 

follow them,so he spent a few minutes running half-formed 

ideas in his head.

He checked the pockets of his jacket for 

inspiration:a wallet with his remaining lire in it and 

David's microcassette recorder that he used to dictate 

working song lyrics on.

Then a thought struck him fast.If it worked in 

America...

He leaped off the stazio and jogged over to a 

flotilla of large motorboats docked a few yards down the 

plaza.

"Taxi!"

The ride lasted a good fifteen minutes at 

the speed the motorboat was cruising,all of it in 

uncomfortable silence.Still,Libby counted her blessings 

that they weren't there to kill her outright,even though 

there was still time for it.

Closing towards the boat was what 

appeared to be an old,weathered warehouse.Sturdily 

built,in spite of its age,the warehouse sat quietly in the 

night,casting a menacing silhouette against the stars.Libby 

felt like she was being brought to some warlord's castle or 

some beast's lair.A place from where she might never breach.

As the boat touched the warehouse's quay,she 

shook away such imaginings and focused on her experiences 

paid for by years of trial and error.'Fast thinking and 

even faster feet,'she reminded herself.'That's my motto.'

"This way,"said one of the gray-suited 'munks as 

they began to disembark.They marched towards a side door 

and stopped when a red light strobed at them from over the 

door.

A low volumed,computer-generated Chipmunk's 

voice uttered from a tiny speaker near the 

doorway."Scanning...Species Neoeutamias Bagdasarianii 

detected.Password,please."

"Glass blade,"the one closest to the door said.

The strobing cycle of the light 

slowed."Password accepted,SecuriMunk 205.Welcome."With a 

click,the deceptively weak-looking door opened and the 

SecuriMunks and their charge walked into the darkness of 

the building.

After minutes of walking through dim corridors and 

past locked offices,they arrived inside the main loading 

area.Poorly lit by the ambient light of the night and the 

distant streetlights of the campi across the canal through 

the dirty windows,Libby could just make out the muted 

colors and tall,fantastical shapes of old Carnival parade 

floats and supply crates.

Somewhere ahead of her was something 

broad,flat and squarish,flanked by two taller shapes.A 

group of overhead lights came on over the objects and after 

her eyes adjusted to them,she could see two males,one 

wearing a tailored,scaled-down Italian suit of soft gray 

and the other wearing an unassuming suit of unremarkable 

brown.

Her escort walked her to the table.There was no 

chair on her side,so she was obliged to stand and look into 

their seemingly complacent faces.

"Field Executive Arthur Duval of the Iron Tree 

Organization,I presume?"she coolly replied in his direction.

"You presume correctly,Miss,uh,Libby,was it?"he said."I'm 

sorry,but I didn't quite get your last name."

"I was Rural.I don't have a last name."

"Of course,"He brought up a disarming smile."Just making 

conversation.Odd,I detect an accent.English?"

Libby wondered what this was leading to."No.Not 

really.Of course,most Humans can't pick it up.Something to 

do with their range of hearing,I think."

"Yes,well,yet another fallibility in their breed,I 

fear.However,Mr.Bells,here,is Australian with an accent 

that's as thick as pudding."

She glanced at Bells,picking up odd feelings from 

it."Have we met,Mr.Bells?"

"Nah,"he muttered indifferently and absently brushed at his 

sleeve."Unless ya like Perth."

"No...I haven't been there.Nevermind."

Duval leaned forward from where he sat and 

laced his eight fingers together patiently."You've no doubt 

figured out that we've brought you here because we know it 

was you who stole the journal pages during Signora 

Elizabeta's party."

"I'm sorry,but what makes you think I stole anything?"

Duval leaned back with a sigh."I trust you know 

what pheromones are?"

"I do,but aren't I a little too old for you?"

Bells tittered a bit and Libby smirked at Duval's 

uncomfortability.He regained his composure soon after with 

a hesitant smile."Charming."

Alvin got out of the watertaxi several blocks 

from the warehouse and,after spending tense minutes 

avoiding a SecuriMunk patrol and enduring a fast and 

difficult climb up the building's side,found a rotting 

section of roof to slip through.Moving clumsily through the 

dank,pigeon-occupied crawlspaces,he emerged in the closed-

off upper floor through an open vent in one of its decrepit 

office rooms.

Sneaking through the dark hallway outside,his 

accustomed vision saw a door at the extreme end of the 

corridor,its window illuminated from the other side 

faintly.

When he opened it slowly,Alvin could feel a 

sense of height and space all around him.Touching his arms 

and sides,he felt metal rods.A railing.His natural sense of 

balance analyzed the narrowness of the flooring,telling him 

right off that he was standing on a catwalk that hung from 

the concrete floor by long meters.

The second the lights went on below him,instinct took 

over and Alvin froze.When the initial fear passed,he ducked 

down and laid flat on the catwalk floor.Slowly,Alvin 

peered over the edge to see Libby flanked by four males and 

facing two more across a table.

Carefully,he crept along the length of the 

span,hoping no one,out-of-the-blue,would look up 

suddenly.Red,as a preference,may have represented his 

nature,but here,his clothes were as concealing as a clown 

in an open field.

He took out the microrecorder by degrees 

until he held it out into space with the Record button 

depressed.'I hope Dave didn't have anything on tape,'he 

thought as he twisted slightly to get as comfortable as 

anyone sticking one's arm out for a long time could be.

"One of our newer security devices was 

installed when we first appropriated the palazzo from the 

Signora,"Duval explained."A pheromone tracker.After our 

little nap,I had some plainclothes SecuriMunks track your 

path back to that little cafe a spy of mine told me you 

frequent.With so many others at the party,we might have 

missed your trail except that that SecuriMunk that stopped 

you at the entrance tore a piece of your costume before you 

showed yourself out.It had your scent and the rest,like 

you,is history."

Libby's face was a cool,unreadable mask,but 

then she suddenly laughed and applauded."You got me."

"Indeed.Now if you will be so kind as to tell us where 

you've hidden the pages."

"Oh,I burned them.You are the competition,you know?"

Duval sighed."Spoken like a true treasure 

hunter.Signora Elizabeta will be quite upset.Very well 

then,tell us what you know about The EverSpring 

Archive.Perhaps you and Mr.Bells could collaborate."

"I know as much as you do,"she shrugged while 

casually looking for an avenue of escape."But you probably 

don't believe me,huh?"

"No.Oh,and if you feel the need to stall by mentioning the 

Mask of Unmasking,don't bother.We know."

"Spoil sport,"Libby joked,her mind racing with stalling 

very much in mind."But you don't know where it could be."

"Oh,I think we're closer than you or I think.Acting on an 

earlier hunch,Mr.Bells sent someone to check every mask 

shop,curio and museum in town.He had reason to believe that 

a special mask would be needed to find the book.I suppose 

you came to the same conclusion,which is why you and the 

SecuriMunk bumped into each other that morning."

Duval glanced at one of the gray suits and 

nodded.Quickly the trooper went off to the side of the 

table and retrieved a cardboard box sitting on the floor.He 

handed it to Duval,who then poured the contents onto the 

table.

All over the tabletop slid masks of various 

designs and sizes.Libby was about to quip when she saw one 

of the masks and suddenly had trouble breathing.She 

recognized one of them and the longer she stared at it,the 

more fearful she felt.

Based on the dust and slight scorching on 

them,she knew that they all came from the mask shop she 

went to.That didn't worry her.

What worried her was that one particular 

mask she stared at.It was the cheap one that she picked out 

for Britany.Seeing that opened a flood of dire notions.Like 

maybe that shop *did* have the mask she sought.It did have 

rare ones on display.She was thinking about breaking into 

the shop that night to get them all and test her theory 

when she met Brittany,or rather,"Regina".

During the attack,cases and masks were blasted or 

scattered about.If I.T.O. collected all the ones that 

survived,including this one,then maybe "Regina" might have 

accidentally left the area with one that survived as well,but 

was missed.Maybe The Mask of Unmasking,itself.

But even if it wasn't,"Regina" was seen with her 

and had her "purchase" with her at the time.If the 

SecuriMunk she fought with reported that fact to Duval,then 

she was conceivably in as much danger as Libby and could be 

made into a bargaining chip for the treasure hunter's 

cooperation.

"Those're nice heirlooms.Thinking of opening 

up a store?"said Libby.Now she desperate to escape,just to 

warn and hopefully protect "Regina" before those villains 

came to the same conclusion about the girl that she did.

"Do they look familiar to ya?"Bells asked.

"Yes.There from that shop your goon blasted."Then she 

turned to her teenaged host."You know,Duval,if your 

help,here,needs to operate like a bull in a china 

shop,well,I think you'll find that you'd been better off 

giving me a better deal."

Bells shrugged.Duval chuckled to himself,saying,"Well 

property damage would be lessened,surely.But since you 

declined our initial offer,I had to think on my feet 

concerning personel,hence,Mr.Bells."

"Then suppose I make proposal.I can stay with you and make 

sure that the rest of Venice doesn't burn down.Besides,my 

track record speaks for itself.I can find The Archive."

"But for who,Miss Libby?For who?"

Above them all,Alvin grinned,despite an 

aching arm.'Thanks,Libby,old girl,'he thought while 

bringing the recorder back up carefully.'That was quite a 

confession,and confessions are always good for the soul.'

"Guess,"she said.

"I try not to."Duval gestured to his SecuriMunks.Each one 

reached into their jacket and pulled out a 

ThunderGun."Besides,I have complete faith in Mr.Bells' 

somewhat crude yet effective method for getting The 

Archive."

Fear of her predicament mixed with bitter 

regret at putting "Regina" into such danger.She should have 

been tougher,should have forced the girl away more 

convincingly.Violently,if need be.Her possble death was on 

Libby's hands.And yet even "Regina" said that if anything 

should happen to Libby,she might be the one who could get 

the book.Libby hoped so and took a small measure of comfort 

from that.

The SecuriMunks took steps back from her and 

aimed.

Alvin rolled on his back,staring at the 

rafters.He was convinced that he was secure above and 

didn't even know about the execution about to take place 

beneath him.His mind was swimming in thoughts of Brittany 

thanking him in her own loving way after coming to her 

senses from listening to the tape.He moved to hit the 

Rewind button.

"Any last words,Human lover?Traitor?"Duval stiffly asked.

Libby stared into his eyes,forcing her fear from 

her heart."Yes...Kiss my-"

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

The sound reverberated through the high 

rafters.Everyone below figured the noise came from over 

their heads and when they saw the catwalk,they were 

convinced.

Panic-stricken,Alvin fumbled with the 

recorder,pushing at the Stop/Pause button and wishing he 

was home.Just his luck that either the tape or the 

mechanism that rewound it would make such a racket.

But no amount of wishing would free him from 

the cold grip of terror that held him when he heard a male 

yell,"Up there!Check it out!"

Disregarding safety for speed,Alvin scrambled 

into a dash for the door leading back to the dark hallway.

For a moment,the SecuriMunks,Duval and Bells,as 

one,heard the sound of sneakers on metal going to the 

doorway and turned their alerted heads up.

Libby went instinctive at once.She flashed 

her hands out to the arm of the closest trooper,stunning 

it.The weapon dropped into her hand neatly.

Duval looked back at Libby,cursing himself 

for being so distracted,and was knocked on his back as 

Libby vaulted over the table and kicked him square in the 

chest.

She landed beside him and picked him up in a 

headlock.Bells and the SecuriMunks kept weapons and eyes 

trained on them,but did nothing to risk Duval 

further.Glancing around while brandishing the ThunderGun 

close to his head,Libby wondered who was up on the catwalk 

as she looked up at the sprinkler system above it.

She began pulling her hostage towards 

the windows while at the same time eyeing her opponents and 

the old Carnival floats in the background.

"You're...finished,"Duval grunted in her grip.

"Shut up."

Libby took aim and Bells and the troopers,unable 

to fire back,ducked.Her lightening bolts ripped through the 

air and began to incinerate old floats with every shot.

In the rapid chaos of spreading fire and 

smoke,Libby shoved Duval away,grabbed a rusted wrench from 

the floor and hefted it through the lowest row of windows.

With a turn,she sprinted towards the wide,jagged 

opening in a dead run.She didn't know how much time she 

would have before the heat reached the sprinklers.

In the stinging,choking smoke,Duval felt someone 

grab him up in a hasty Fireman's Carry after he heard 

someone give the order to fire.He could just make out Libby 

leaping through the break in the windows with the help of a 

nearby crate that she bounded upon for height.

Libby crashed into a roll and quickly drew the 

weapon into a firing position while crouched on the 

ground.She could see the haphazard shots flash acrid blue 

light through the windows.Why were they still in there 

firing?Didn't they hear the crash of the window?Didn't they 

figure she left?

The answer came in the halting shriek of 

agony as the sprinkler system kicked in,drenching the 

SecuriMunks as they fired their weapons at the same 

time.The combined raw voltage of the ThunderGuns made short 

work of their bodies.

Libby turned to the growing sound of 

engines on the canal.Fireboats were cruising this way and 

the warehouse must have been wired with silent alarms,which 

explained their swift response.

Checking the perimeter for the SecuriMunk 

patrol she noticed on her arrival,she quickly moved through 

the shadows of the warehouse's neighboring buildings,making 

her escape.Because she met no resistance,she wondered where 

the patrol was.And who saved her life.

The patrol,which consisted of a squad of 

eight,spread through the upper floors as fast as possible 

to search for the intruder before the Fireboats arrived.

The fire and everyone in the loading area died under the 

still running sprinklers,creating humidity throughout with 

the residual heat of the extinguished flames.

A SecuriMunk burst into a dim room.Inside 

was dust and dankness,just like every other room I.T.O. 

didn't bother to use when they appropriated the building 

for whatever purposes they needed.Rusted shelves,a moldy 

tarp and a corroded desk sat unmoved among rotted cardboard 

boxes and old tools.

And a large open vent,low to the floor,in 

the far corner of the room.Its grill,a few feet from its 

dark maw.

"I'm almost finished checking the room,"he 

said into his uniform's build-in TeleChip.

"Hurry,"came the tinny response."Those Fireboats are coming 

and we have to pull out of here."

"Yes,sir."

He took out a flashlight and cautiously went 

to the vent.In the other hand,he held his ThunderGun at the 

ready.

There was a shuffling noise deep within.An escape!

He swept his light down the shaft and caught sight 

of a flurry of receding motion.He fired a bolt into the 

vent that rattled it with energy and synthetic thunder.

An ionized wind blew back at him and 

something was carried along with it.He picked at some of it 

as it clung to his uniform.They were feathers and down 

tinged in red

"What was that?"the TeleChip buzzed.

"Sorry,sir.I thought I saw him."

"What was it?"

"Pigeons,sir."

"Pigeons?Come back downstarirs.We're ready to go."

"Yes,sir."

He holstered his weapon and headed for the 

door.'Whoever the intruder was,he was pretty quick to 

outrun the patrol,'he thought as he reached the threshold.

He whipped the ThunderGun at the tarp and fired.

A heartbeat before the bolt ripped it into 

burning remnants,Alvin leaped from under it and rolled 

safely behind the desk.

"Clever.Thought you could hide until we 

left,hmm?"said the trooper.He carefully began to round the 

desk.He didn't see Alvin pick up anything on his way 

there,but he couldn't be cocky now.

He rounded the desk fast,finger 

tense on the trigger .

Gone.Nowhere.Which meant...*behind*.

He turned into Alvin's haymaker and stumbled 

back.The ThunderGun was raised clumsily to fire,but then 

was suddenly held out of the way by Alvin grabbing his 

oppenent's wrist.

The SecuriMunk dropped the gun with a pained 

yelp and backhanded Alvin fast to have him release him.

"Cheap shot,"said Alvin,licking the blood from 

inside his cheek pouch where he was struck.Then he saw his 

opponent's face."You!From the other day in the alley!"

"I remember you,too."The SecuriMunk favored his wrist while 

looking on the floor.At the tools...The screwdriver."You 

sprained my wrist in that fight and almost killed me with 

that kick of yours."

Alvin took a step back and assumed a fighting 

posture,running through all of the self-defense 

instructions he learned while training to be a Red Beret 

Commando with his brothers,years ago.At least,those 

instructions he didn't loaf through."You almost killed my 

girlfriend,pal.Even trade."

With no preamble,The SecuriMunk 

rushed at him,arms outstretched for what seemed a grab at 

the throat,despite the hurt wrist.

Alvin took another step back,but then the trooper 

suddenly dipped down into a roll,scooped up the corroded 

screwdriver,came up from the roll and lunged at Alvin with 

a slash.

Alvin evaded the move and jumped back 

towards the open door.And was intercepted by the SecuriMunk 

when he came around and beat him to it.

It was obvious to Alvin that he wasn't going 

through that door anytime soon.The trooper pressed the 

advantage and Alvin feared a close-quarters clinch,so he 

kept a watchful distance and constant movement.

The SecuriMunk continued his single-minded 

pursuit,even going so far as to ignore the summons to 

return downstarirs.Alvin and the trooper maneuvered back 

towards the desk and he decided now would be an excellent 

time to try something before he was run through.

He waited for the SecuriMunk to make a 

move.It wasn't long in coming.

The young trooper made a sweeping lunge,to which 

Alvin,insted of evading,closed the distance of the incoming 

weapon.

The SecuriMunk felt a rush as the rusty,chisel-

like tip homed in on Alvin's midsection.'Not as efficient as 

a ThunderGun,but effective...'

Then Alvin twisted away from the lunge at the last 

instant,dipping into a powerful low sweep kick that brought 

his opponent crashing on his back.

For a moment,the trooper could only see 

the ceiling in a painful haze.Then a stifling darkness 

fell on him fast.The smoldering remains of the tarp was 

thrown on him by Alvin.

Near his head was the ThunderGun he dropped and 

more importantly,the sound,low to the ground,of movement 

heading towards the doorway.

He clumsily snatched the tarp from him 

and fired.The door was blown into fragments of wood and 

glass.

His TeleChip buzzed urgently.

"Sir!He's headed towards you!"

"Get down here,now!"

He stumbled through the ruins of the 

threshold,coming down from the adrenaline rush of the 

fight."Yes,sir."

He peered down the door-littered hallway,the 

sounds of sirens floated up from below.The young SecuriMunk 

hurried to the main stairwell,the only path his opponent 

could take.He hoped that his teammates would slow the 

Chipmunk down until he could catch up to him.

A ball bearing rolled from under the leg space of the 

old desk in the room,followed by two more.Then a teenaged 

Chipmunk emerged from the under the desk with a grimy 

smile.He relaxed for a moment,rolling one of the hefty 

metal sphere noisily along the tile floor.

Alvin pricked his ears to the sound of 

footsteps and Human voices approaching.With his plan to 

misdirect the trooper successful,he jogged over to the vent 

and soon disappeared into the shaft.

"Look,Alvin,I'm tired,okay?"said Brittany."Miss Miller 

chewed me out when the manager called about complaints of 

us arguing in the hall today and I had to scrounge around 

for books on local and European history for Simon and 

Jeanette.I hate history.So you don't have a chance of 

talking to me,right now."

"Even if it's proof that your Libby's a phony as a two-

dollar bill?"

Alvin plopped down on the sitting room 

sofa and pulled out the recorder from his jacket pocket.He 

was exhausted from the run back to the hotel and couldn't 

think of retiring to his room until the truth could be told 

to Brittany.

Brittany stood off to the side and from the 

look on her face,Alvin could tell she was not in the mood 

for a rousing session of "I-told-you-so".'Too bad,"he 

thought.'She had to know.'

He pressed the Play button and turned the 

volume up.The sounds of a scuffle could be heard,then a 

voice:

"Cheap shot.You!From the other day in the alley!"

"I remember you,too.You sprained my wrist in that fight and 

almost killed me with that kick of yours."

Brittany looked at Alvin quizzically."That 

sounds like you.Who are you talking to?"

"That's not suppose to happpen,"Alvin mused."I must've hit 

the Record button by accident when I was fighting him."He 

hit Fast-Forward.

"Fighting who?"

"That creep who shot at you at the mask shop.I ran into him 

after I snooped in on Libby's little pow-wow tonight with 

some guy named Dugan...Dougal..."

Brittany's mood changed in a flash."Duval?

Alvin,*he's* the bad guy!Libby's trying to find The Archive 

before he does."

Alvin seemed nonplussed by all of 

that,as if this was Brittany's last chance to convince him 

of her friend.All in vain,he figured."I don't know anything 

about an Archive,but if he's such bad news,why was she 

talking to him in the first place?"

"Why am I talking to you?"she said angrily."He *is* bad 

news.He must've kidnapped her or something."Then as an 

afterthought,she replied,"You were there!Why didn't you 

help her escape?"

"Because,my dear,*I* was trying to escape.Why should I help 

that menace to longevity?"He hit the Play button again.

"Because-"

"Shh!Listen!"

She paused to hear the tape once more,this time 

listening for unfamiliar voices.Then she heard something in 

the tape's hiss.A decidedly feminine voice:

"Then suppose I make a proposal.I can stay with you and 

make sure the rest of Venice doesn't burn down.Besides,my 

track record for results speaks for itself.I can find The 

Archive."

"But for who,Miss Libby?For who?"

"Guess."

Brittany's stomach numbed and her face 

blanked.She couldn't lie to herself.That *was* Libby's 

voice she heard.But saying what she said?Offering to stay 

with Duval?Why?Finding The Archive...for him?

It was unthinkable in every sense that 

meant anything to her.She felt tired,lost and old.More to 

the point,she felt the utter fool.And in front of Alvin,of 

all people!Her spirit wilted with the knowledge that he 

would never let her live such misjudgment down.

Somewhere deep in her heart,a tiny voice 

with a pathetic squeak,told her to trust and ask 

questions,but a great wall of self-doubt closed around 

it,muting its voice with confusion,fear of what she may 

have done by helping Libby along,and hollow sadness.

"I...I just talked to her yesterday,"she said in a 

weak voice,almost trance-like,almost unbelieving."She said 

she was...going to take the book and put it in a museum so 

the world could see it."She stared through Alvin as if he 

didn't exist."She...said that."

There was no triumph in his eyes as he watched 

her.Only concern and a little pity.But he would make sure 

that she bounced back from this.He would make up for his 

lack of action that fateful morning.He would protect her.

As many times as they had fought,he would have 

thought Brittany to be savvy,cool and confident,but even 

she had a breaking point.It just felt odd now that he would 

care more about her.To feel for her emotional well-being.To 

*worry* so much about her.The ratio of fights to feelings 

was way out of balance.

To be sure,there had been moments when 

their relationship did become deeper emotionally and both 

reacted with awkward,yet surprising well-meant maturity.He 

really hoped it would come to that again.

"I'm sorry,Brittany.I recorded that because...I 

care about you.I know you trusted her,but I...I had to make 

sure you were safe.I..."The words sounded logical,but his 

mouth and heart were leaden with the pain of seeing her 

like this."I...love you."

Although he felt like he confessed a burdening 

secret,Brittany looked around her suite like a 

zombie.Everything she thought she knew about the 

bravery,adventure and forthrighteousness of Libby fell 

apart and collapsed like a pile of ash.

"Uh-huh..."She was barely listening to him,so 

fixated she was on what would happen to her family because 

of her naive mistake."I...want to be alone for a 

while,Alvin."

He stood immediately to oblige 

her."Sure...um,Brittany.I'll,uh,just go back to my 

room,okay?"He looked into her eyes for any response to come 

from that.Only the visage of a sad little girl stared back 

at him,breaking his heart.

He didn't know what to do.He wished he was 

wrong,if it meant seeing her so wretched.Every impulse 

screamed for him to hold her and comfort her somehow.Just 

hold her until she could cry out all of the anguish that he 

could feel she was harboring for some as yet unknown reason.

But for now,he would stand on his feelings and 

give her all the space she desired,even if it meant not 

talking to her for a while.He would respect her and her 

wishes and in doing so,he would demonstrate his affection 

for her again.

He went to the door soberly."If you need me 

for anything...I'm...I'll be right here."Then he left.

Brittany didn't even turn around to watch him 

go.She just stared at the recorder on the coffee 

table,willing it to give her an answer.

Simon and Theodore were watching television and 

were surprised when Alvin told them that he,like David,was 

going to turn in early.

In bed,still dressed,Alvin stared at the 

ceiling in the dark,unable to sleep.He felt like he had 

hurt Brittany,and in some ways,he had.But if he were to 

apologize to her now or twenty years later,it would only be 

for the medium,not the message.

Brittany was strong.He knew that.He wouldn't 

admit it readily,but he knew it.She would bounce back and 

fight him again with a vigor that they both could enjoy.All 

he had to do was convince himself of that and wait,because 

at the moment,something was missing.

Missing.

He felt his jacket pocket for the recorder and 

felt nothing."It's at Brittany's,"he sighed as he slipped 

out of bed.It was almost twenty minutes since he left her 

and he didn't want to bother her,but the recorder wasn't 

his.Otherwise,he'd let it go until tomorrow.

Alvin knocked on the door,the doorbell would have 

been too noisy.He hoped that Brittany was still seeing 

him,at least long enough for him to pick up the recorder.

The door opened and Eleanor 

appeared."Hi,Alvin."

"Hi,Eleanor.I just came by to get Dave's recorder.I left it 

here by mistake."

"Sure,come on in."

He went to the sitting room and looked at 

the now empty coffee table."Did you see a black 

microcassette recorder?I think I left it on this table."

"I think Brittany took it with her when she went to your 

suite.She probably wanted to give it back to you."

Alvin felt an unpleasant breathlessness."She 

didn't come over,Ellie."

Eleanor was starting to feel it,also."Then 

where is she?She's not here."

'I *did* hurt her,'he thought.'More than I 

knew.'"I'm gonna get the guys.You get Jeanette.We've gotta 

find her."

"What's going on?What's happening?"

Alvin stopped at the door."In a 

nutshell,Ellie?I really messed up."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The well was old but elegant.Despite its 

cracks and age,its presence continued to beautify a lonely 

corner of St.Mark's Square,even at night.

A tear of blood trickled down the side of the 

carved masonry and on this rare Carnival night,no one,other 

than the alley cats and the one who silently bled,kept 

vigil over the square.

Libby wearily tended to the cut across her 

forearm as best she could.The fur absorbed most of the 

bleeding,leaving a sticky,matted patch that the sleeve of 

her jacket could conceal until she was back at her 

suite.Though now, she debated against going home so soon 

after her escape from the warehouse,whose windows gave her 

the wound when she jumped through.

She began to take stock of her situation 

while keeping an eye out for suspicious Chipmunks.This 

mission wasn't as hard as others,but then,it wasn't as 

easy,either.Specifically because of the random variable 

inherent in meeting friends who get drawn into something 

like this.It would have been easier to not to have 

met "Regina" at all.If she was as ruthless and underhanded 

as some of her contemporaries,she might not have even 

considered "Regina" at all and would have left her to the 

wolves as a casualty of "the business".

But she came to her,talked to her,and 

introduced her to her world.She was the reason the girl was 

where she was now,a hair's breadth from losing everything 

entitled to her young life,simply for having the misfortune 

of being near Libby.The Archive's allure was starting to 

wane with every prick of her conscience and she wondered if 

it was really cultural pride that drove her,or ego.

She zeroed in on a dark alley not too far from her 

location.The sound of movement was heard there and she 

mentally kicked herself for being out in the open and 

wounded.In fact,several alleys surrounded that area of the 

square,made by residences that once used the well long 

ago.Now,it was the perfect ambush.

A cat bounded out into the square,took his 

bearings and trotted away.Libby didn't relax her readiness 

while she watched the mouth of the alley for anything or 

anyone else to bound out.

'Maybe I should retire,'she thouoght.'I can't believe the 

mistakes I'm making.'

Libby tensed up for a long sprint from the well 

to anyplace she could find shelter as footsteps were heard 

approaching from there.She turned toward the campi to run 

when she heard something else in the alley.

"Libby?"

She stopped as if imbedded in ice.She 

turned back to see Brittany emerge from the darkness of the 

alleyway,carrying something small in her hand.

Libby felt elated that she wasn't one of Duval's 

cronies,but when she looked into Brittany's eyes,the pain 

that was evident made her tense with worry.

"Regina?What are you doing out here?What's wrong?"

Brittany shuffled mechanically towards 

her,saying nothing and keeping her eyes from seeing her 

directly.When she felt she was close enough,Brittany 

brought up the recorder to Libby's face and pressed the 

Play button.

For a few moments,Libby didn't know what 

to make of it until she recognized the voice.When she 

finally recognized her and Duval's words being played,she 

understood why someone else was in the warehouse with 

them.Was it "Regina"?

"Did you follow me to the warehouse,Regina?"

"No."

"Then who did?And why are you playing this to me?"

Brittany's face became as hard as the well."I 

believed in you,Libby.Why didn't you tell me the truth?

Now,because I helped you,everyone I know doesn't stand a 

chance against I.T.O..It's my fault that they're gonna die!"

Libby felt like someone dropped a safe on 

her.The shock of hearing this from "Regina" was 

devastating,but confusing."What?"

"Alvin was right,"Brittany sobbed."You were up to 

something.I heard the tape.You *do* work for I.T.O.."

"No,honey,I don't."

Libby tried to remember what made her 

say what she said on the tape.With the escape,it just about 

slipped her mind.But if she was talking to Duval,it had to 

be about the mask.Then it dawned on 

her. 

Masks...and "Regina's" complicity in them.She said what she 

said to deflect attention away from the girl.In the 

haphazard way it was recorded,it sounded so out-of-

context,that it could have easily deceived "Regina" and 

confused her.She only hoped she could mend the damage done.

"Yes,you do,"Brittany spat back."Don't lie to me."

"I was kidnapped.Regina.They knew I was after the book,so 

they kidnapped me for information,I swear."

"How can I believe you?You're a treasure hunter.You'd say 

anything to get what you want.Do anything.How can you prove 

me wrong?"

Libby felt the weight of those words."Regina" 

was right.Libby bent laws to her convenience,conned and 

outright lied to get what she wanted or needed in her 

adventures and answered to no one but her own 

conscience,when she listened.

She knew that she was practically a saint 

compared to others that she partnered with on 

occasion.Nothing fazed them except shortages of money and 

they rectified that problem by hook or by crook,but could 

she honestly say that her pursuit of the exotic justified 

her bloodless theft and guile,even when those she tricked 

were unharmed.Once,she would have said yes because she felt 

no one was hurt,but now...

She felt like a child being brought to 

understand a lesson after scoffing it for so long.It felt 

ironically odd.She knew that she did nothing wrong,but why 

was it so hard to think of a way to convince "Regina" of 

her innocence?She could tell her that it was a lie to throw 

Duval off-track,but "Regina" wouldn't believe it.She could 

show her the cut arm and it would mean nothing to the girl.

And she'd deserve it.She employed "Regina" and 

her friends and family to help her.Even though "Regina" 

convinced her to do so,Libby was the adult and should have 

said no and left it at that.

But glory of the find blinded her to 

others that she interacted with.The bitter pill was that 

even though she wasn't as dangerous as her less than 

scrupulous collegues,she was every bit as ruthless in her 

thinking,in that she saw people as pawns .She may have 

treated them well,but they were 

pawns,regardless.Like "Regina".

"I can't."

Brittany felt a storm of emotions at that 

instant.She wanted to try and smash Libby's face in with 

the recorder.She wanted to walk out on her,forever.She 

wanted to see her live out her life in a prison cell.She 

wanted to cry.

She hated Libby for being there at the 

mask shop and wished she didn't save her life that day.But 

she hated herself all the more for acting like a naive 

tourist,like a reckless fool,for throwing herself on 

her.Why?Why did she give her family and friends to her?Why 

did she ignore her mother and boyfriend,who clearly had her 

best interests at heart and didn't want to see her hurt?

The answer came upon her over and over again 

like a crashing wave.She wanted to be close to 

Libby.Something in her starved for a kindred spirit and 

Libby was that.Despite her mystery and profession,Brittany 

saw so much of herself in her in those past few days,that 

experiencing the similarities was addictive.And like a 

junkie,she sacrificed much to have that experience,that 

feeling of camaraderie that she couldn't get anywhere else 

on Earth,again.

But if Brittany was a junkie,she made 

herself one.She went out of her way to see Libby and made 

it more that it should have been by railroading herself 

into her business.Libby even warned against it and Brittany 

negotiated,cajoled and bargained her way in,anyway.

Now that she could see what her rashness 

bought her,Brittany couldn't find it in her heart to hate 

Libby,only herself,intensely.

In despair,Brittany choked back a sob and 

threw the recorder to the ground,shattering it.She turned 

her back on Libby and began walking away,looking like the 

weight of Death itself was riding on her shoulders.

"Wait,"Libby called in a voice as measured as her emotions 

could convey."I won't let anything happen to you.To you or 

your people.Let me try,Regina.Please."

The Chipette stopped with a glance and said 

sadly,"My name is Brittany."

Brittany expected a reprimand for fooling 

Libby.More proof of her culpability in this affair.A minute 

stretched.And then Brittany heard a gasp and the sound of 

something clattering to the ground.

Forgetting her earlier anger,she whirled 

around to Libby,hoping that I.T.O. hadn't caught her or 

worse.

Libby,world-hopping treasure hunter,had her 

hands up to cover her mouth in stark shock.To Brittany,she 

never looked so vulnerable.

"What?What's wrong?"Brittany asked urgently.

"Bri...Brittany?Did you say your name was...Brittany?"

"I know.I shouldn't have lied to you and say my name was 

Regina,but I wanted to pretend-"

Brittany couldn't finish because Libby 

crushed her in a teary hug in an instant."What are you 

doing?Get off of me!"

Libby ignored her protests,chanting over and 

over,"You're alive!You're alive!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you died,"Libby sobbed openly."I thought you 

died for so long,Brittany."

This didn't sound like the Libby she thought 

she knew and Brittany's curiosity was piqued,in spite of 

herself."Who...are you?"

Libby released her and went to pick up what fell 

moments before,a locket.It was intact,but the ornate door 

was opened.She held it and gently brought it to Brittany as 

if it was the greatest treasure known,and to her,it was.

Brittany looked inside and her breath caught 

in her breast.It was a faded picture of her,Jeanette and 

Eleanor as infants,wearing the same bibs and bonnets that 

she remembered them wearing when they were cared for by 

their Human friend,the orphan Olivia.

"M-M-Mom?"The word sounded alien,as if it was 

something she wasn't supposed to say in her lifetime.Or 

never *get* the chance to say in her lifetime.

"Baby!"Libby whispered,joyous beyond 

description. 

Alvin led his brothers and friends from the 

closing cafe after they inquired to the few employees there 

about Brittany.He hoped that she might have gone to Libby's 

favorite place to wait for her,but that didn't seemed to be 

the case.

His heart was heavy with grief and yet 

fluttered with worry,as well.They all kept to well-lit 

streets,but were forced to venture into unfamiliar ones and 

the odd side street when they ran out of places to 

search.It amounted to a frantic,aimless march in the night.

As for Alvin's mind,it tried to cast a light of 

reason on the fairy tale Simon and Jeanette told 

him,Theodore and Eleanor along the way.About a book,a 

tome,that chronicled their people's struggles and strides 

and pains and progress,from the very beginnings of their 

history on Earth.

He couldn't have cared less.Brittany's 

immediate safety ruled every current thought and musings 

about obscure history books threatened to take away any 

mental edge he might have needed to help find his 

girlfriend.

"So let me get this straight,"he said to them."An ancient 

society of evil Chipmunks masquerading as a computer 

company are looking for an even older book that'll give 

them the means to conquer the world.And this nut,Duval,is 

running the show here,not Libby,but because she's a 

treasure hunter,she got mixed up with him and Brittany,with 

her."

"Couldn't have said it better myself,"Simon said.

"Then where is she,Simon?Where's Brittany now?"he 

snapped."I've gotta find her!If anything's happened to 

her,it'll be because of me.I know it!"

Theodore had seen Alvin hysterical before and 

it was never pretty.In fact,it wound up being close to self-

destructive."Don't worry,Alvin.We'll find her.We just have 

to think positively."

Alvin glared at him,but Eleanor spoke 

up."Theodore's right.We won't find her if you keep beating 

yourself up like this."

The glare he gave Theodore quickly became a 

look,apologetic and fearful."You're right.I *should* have 

those goons work me over,instead."In the corners of his 

mind,images of Brittany in every dire and terminal 

situation his imagination could produce,haunted him,with 

his prior actions to her,the catalyst,the fuel,the tragic 

cause to her sad effect.It was killing him from within. 

Eleanor sighed in exasperation at that."At least 

Dave and Miss Miller are asleep.Thank goodness for jet 

lag."She looked over to her sister."Jeanette,do you or 

Simon have any idea where to start looking?"

Jeanette stopped walking,adjusted her 

glasses and pondered for a moment before 

speaking."Well,it's too dark to proceed without a search 

pattern of some sort.There are too many narrow streets and 

alleys to go through all at once,so I suggest that we go to 

the square.Make that our jumping-off point and rendezvous 

and start a spiral search pattern from there."

"Agreed,"said Simon while keeping a wary eye out for 

nighttime attackers,whether they came from I.T.O. or not.

"Okay.let's get moving and let's hurry up,"Alvin said as he 

led them back towards the direction of the open 

square."Those stormtroopers might be out there and I want 

to find Brittany before they do."

Libby held Brittany tight,trying to tap into 

every lost experience she couldn't share with her 

daughter.Tonight,she would live again.

"Where were you?!"Brittany said suddenly,tearing 

from her mother's hold.The past hit her with a force beyond 

words.The loss.The loneliness and pain carved into her as 

deep as any blade and the hatred she was setting 

aside,flowed without check in its wake.

Libby was thoroughly thrown by the outburst."I 

don't understand,baby."

"Of course you don't understand!How could you understand 

how we were stranded,half-naked and dirty in some field.How 

could you understand how we had to live,hidden away like a 

dirty secret,living like a...*pet*!Having to scratch and 

survive in some filthy,foreign city with no one,*no one*,to 

care for us!You don't understand being alone!You 

don't...you don't..."

"Brittany!"

Brittany was trembling when she turned to see 

Jeanette,Eleanor and The Chipmunks appear from an alley far 

off to the side of the campi.The relief on Alvin's face 

could be seen even in the dark.

The girls approached Brittany while they 

cautiously regarded Libby nearby.

"Where did you go,Brittany?"Eleanor asked."Why'd you leave?"

Still looking at Libby,Brittany said 

icily,"Oh,I was having a little heart-to-heart with 

Libby.Libby,my sisters,Jeanette and Eleanor.Oh!I'm sorry!

You already know that,don't you?"She faced her 

sisters."Girls,meet Libby.Our mother."

Despite her wretchedness,Libby gave them a 

tender smile and a nod to confirm Brittany's words.Jeanette 

and Eleanor just stood stock still and looked at 

her,studying her,trying to comprehend the moment that,for 

them,only came in erstwhile dreams.

They moved slowly closer to her and could see 

the foundations of their own natural beauty in her sad 

face.Libby risked rejection,but she opened her arms wide 

for a hug she feared would never come."I missed you,my 

babies."

That was all it took.The two rushed into 

Libby's embrace,tears streaming.Years of heartache and 

personal trials disappeared in their mother's hug.As they 

shivered from the sheer emotion,the pain simply didn't 

register anymore.They hungered for the connection of Libby 

and she gave of herself gladly,willingly.

But it wasn't complete without Brittany.She 

needed all of her children to make her whole 

again."Brittany,I do understand loss.I lost your father and 

I thought that all of you died with him.I would have given 

anything,given all I had,to see you alive again."

"What happened,Mom?"asked Jeanette.

It seemed sadly strange that such a 

simple,straight-forward question could produce such a 

fathomless ache in her heart,but she took a steady breath 

and set about getting her family back.

"Who can say?I was a young girl and I lived 

with my father in the woods outside of Sydney.My mother 

died when I was small and he was the only family I knew.I 

had a boyfriend...named Peter...and we were very much in 

love.

I guess being reckless came naturally for 

me,because we married soon after.My father gave us his 

blessing,but I think he was still worried that I might have 

been too young.Well,it didn't matter to us.Peter and I had 

a good life and it wasn't long after that you three came 

into our lives.

Have you ever felt whole or complete?Like 

your whole life was leading up to that one special moment?

When you were born,that was my moment.

But moments don't last.Chipmunks and other 

animals began to disappear and there had been reports of a 

pack of dingoes hunting in the area.A friend that I was 

seeing before I met Peter turned up missing and soon the 

other Chipmunk families were moving away,most to Sydney.

I was with my father,helping him pack for the 

trip while your father was with you,preparing to join us on 

the road to Sydney.We all met on the road when the dingoes 

attacked.

There were three of them and they put 

themselves between us.Between me and my father and your 

father and you.

Your father ran with you back into the woods 

while my father and I distracted the mongrels.We led them 

away for a good distance until they stopped for some reason 

and began running back towards the road and the woods 

beyond.I was too tired to run,but I kept up as close as I 

could.

When I...When I finally tracked them down to a 

clearing,they were already gone...and so was my Peter.There 

was nothing left but the blanket he wrapped you three in 

and signs of a bloody fight and tracks where he was dragged 

off.

I died on that day.I wandered for days,I 

couldn't remember where I went,but I eventually stumbled 

into Sydney.With no money,I had to steal to live until I 

broke into the apartment of an old fortune hunter.He caught 

me,but I guess he was so impressed on how I got past his 

security,that decided to apprentice me instead.

I was his protege' and soon I was at the top of 

the minority of Chipmunk treasure hunters of the world,but 

it was just a way to bury the pain of losing you.I missed 

you so much."

Brittany maintained a distance and gave 

off a coldness that was almost palpable."You should have 

come back for us!A blanket?That's all you found?You should 

have tried to look for us!"She couldn't take it anymore.She 

couldn't become iron any longer and bear the pain,so she 

broke down and she ran away from Libby and every reminder 

of her early life.

Alvin stared at Brittany,in thought,while 

everyone else called for her to return.He walked over to 

Libby and on the way,he could see the remains of David's 

recorder on the ground.He didn't care.He and it had made 

enough of a mess already."Ma'am?"

Libby stopped crying long enough to answer."Yes?"

"I want to apologize for following you and making that 

tape.I was just...trying to protect her.I don't know who you 

are,but...but if you really are Brittany's mother,I will 

bring her back to you.I promise."

Libby said nothing,but the worry in her eyes 

told him that she had given him her permission.He turned 

back to his brothers."Stay with the girls,guys.I'm gonna 

talk to Brittany."

The Grand Canal snaked silently under 

the ancient bridge.Brittany gazed into its black,seemingly 

bottomless depths.Watched,as her falling tears gave birth 

to silvery ripples in the water.

Memories,emotions and pessimistic imagination 

ran unfettered through the confusion and turmoil of her 

mind.It was the noisome aspects of her nature that reveled 

in the punishment of Libby in this way.Abandoning her as 

*she* was abandoned.It was darkly delicious.It was the keen 

edged blade that she used to cut her mother's heart out.

She forced concepts like compassion and karma 

from her own heart.Drowned out their voices with self-pity 

and weak justification of her actions.

'She deserves it,'she venomously thought.'She deserves 

everything she gets for leaving me behind.'That didn't feel 

right...

'I mean...us.For leaving *us* behind,'she amended guiltily.

The light shuffle of walking alerted her to 

Alvin's approach on the bridge."I forgot to congratulate 

you,Alvin,"she said with a sarcastic smile.

He stood beside her and leaned against the side of 

the bridge,as she had."Far be it from me to question *any* 

kudos coming my way,but...for what?"

Brittany sighed bitterly."You're going to make 

me come right out and say it,huh?Okay.You were right all 

along.The whole time.That's what you wanted to hear me 

say,right?"

"No."

"Liar!"

"Alright,I did,but did you think I went through all of this 

just to gloat?I almost got killed for that tape.I was 

worried about you.We all were."

Brittany waved him off dismissively and 

scoffed."Please..."

"Look,Brittany,I didn't come here to argue with you.I came 

here to tell you two things.You were right about Libby and 

you're not alone in this."

Brittany couldn't believe her ears.Alvin admitting 

he was wrong *and* showing his tender side?Just for her?

Imposible!No one pities Brittany Miller!*No one*!

"Oh,spare me!If you want to gloat,get it over with,'cause 

you make a lousy example of compassion."

In all the years that they sparred and exchanged 

barbs with one another,that was the first time he was ever 

genuinely hurt by anything she ever said to him.He felt 

himself wither inside from that.

But then he remembered why he came to find 

her.To bring her back to the fold.To her mother.He knew 

she'd lash out,but he had to be just as resilient and 

*reach* out.

"You know,Brittany,sometimes you just don't know when to 

shut up."

"Oh,I don't have to listen to this!"She turned to 

depart,but was stopped by Alvin grabbing her arm and 

holding her back.

"Let go of me,Alvin!"Alvin never so much as hit Brittany in 

anger,much less restrained her.For all of her indignation,a 

tiny spark of fear kindled within as she struggled."I'll 

scream!"

"Listen to me!Your mother needs you,right now!"

"Leave me...alone!"

Now she was held by both arms and that part of 

her that didn't want to listen,urged her to escape."I 

don't...want to deal with this!"

"Brittany!I'm trying to tell you that I can relate!Really!"

Finding no way out and resigning herself to 

whatever would happen next,she stopped fighting and 

relaxed.Alvin released her and looked into her eyes to 

bring his words home.

"You think when I met my mom it was smooth sailing?I kept 

thinking that she abandoned her sons.Abandoned *me*.I was 

so full of myself that I couldn't even *think* of giving 

her the benefit of the doubt,until I almost lost her again."

"But,Alvin..."

"I'm not finished!It was easy to curse the ground she 

walked on.It was easy to throw so much guilt on her,she'd 

suffocate.But if *I* so wronged by her,how come Simon and 

Theodore could love her so easily after being separated 

from her for so long?Because I was a brat and a coward and 

I needed to have my own way and I almost lost her that way.

Can you understand what I'm trying to say,Brittany?

You wanted to prove that you're mature.Well,here's you're 

chance.Go back to her and hear her out,like your sisters 

are probably doing,right now."

His words like a bitter tonic,but they did what 

was intended.He hit the nail on the head on everything she 

was feeling and running away no longer felt important to 

her now.She could actually see...hope...in his message when 

she stopped to think,in spite of the guilt that began to 

rise because of her behavior.

"You think I...should,Alvin?"

"Hey,"he said,smiling and putting a comforting arm on her 

shoulder,"the most mature thing you can do right now,is 

listen."

Brittany gazed at him for a time,moved and 

surprised by his compassion and sudden wisdom."I'm sorry 

about what I said to yo-"

"It didn't happen,"he told her."It didn't happen."

She felt relieved and gave him a friendly jab on 

his shoulder."How did you get to be so understanding,hmm?" 

"It comes and it goes.I'll have to see a doctor about 

that,"he joked.

They shared a private chuckle and turned to 

leave the bridge only to see their brothers,sisters and 

Libby arriving.They soon gathered by The Chipmunk and The 

Chipette on the center of the bridge.

"How did it go?"Simon asked in a whisper when Alvin took 

his brother aside.

"I don't know.Let's just give them some privacy first and 

we'll see what happens from there."

The boys went down the other side of the bridge 

and waited by the foot of it.They were far enough away,but 

close enough to act if they were needed.

Libby put her hands on Brittany's shoulders and kept 

herself from trembling from her earlier weeping.Brittany 

shuddered inside from the touch.The power of the moment was 

crystaline,the connection of family was there when she 

didn't fight it.It felt like a lightning bolt and her heart 

and soul felt energized by it.

"I guess it was crazy,but...I guess I knew from the start 

that you were my mother,"Brittany said softly."I...I wanted 

to...make you happy if I could find The Archive for 

you.Something for all the years we missed."

Her mother looked into her eyes."You can't buy 

back the years,Brittany,but you were right.I should have 

tried to look for you and your sisters instead of giving up 

on you like that.I made that mistake because I was too 

young and I wasn't strong enough to be a parent."

She could feel the tide of guilt rising again.What 

they must have gone through in the world because of her 

weakness.She squeezed her eyes tight in vain to stop the 

tears that forced their way out onto her cheeks."I never 

wanted to hope because it would mean that I'd make another 

mistake again."

"It wasn't your fault that the dingoes attacked,Mom,"said 

Eleanor.

"But,Eleanor-"

"What is it,Mom?"Jeanette interjected."Do...Do you want our 

forgiveness?"

Libby didn't say anything,but her heart was 

bursting with the need to say what she feared to confess 

for so long,unto the point of pain.Then she broke down and 

wept openly,the pain,unendurable.

"Yes...Yes!I'm so sorry,girls!I...I was such a coward!I-I 

didn't know what else to do!I was...so scared!"

"Mom!"the girls cried in unison.Seeing this once 

independent and strong female transform into a sad,broken 

little girl,destroyed them from within,especially 

Brittany.She couldn't believe how much her mother 

suffered.How much they all suffered.

"I didn't mean to put you through all of 

that,I swear!I-I wish I...I could have made things better 

for you,but I didn't!"Libby fell to her knees in a pathetic 

heap at her daughters' feet,the guilt consuming her 

completely."Don't forgive me!Don't *ever* forgive me!I 

don't deserve it!I don't deserve-"

"Stop it!"Brittany commanded.She and her sisters gathered 

around Libby on the cold floor of the bridge,holding her to 

calm her down,to ease the agony from her heart."You stop 

it,right now!I don't EVER want to hear you say that to us 

again!Do you hear me?*We'll* decide whether or not to 

forgive you,you got it?"

Libby looked up at Brittany.She felt so lost 

and the world was no longer her playground.Her self was 

stripped of its shields and excuses,exposed to the cold air 

of truth.When she looked into her children's eyes,she saw a 

strength that defied capricious fate,worldly danger,hatred 

and solitude.*They* were the masters of the world and they 

would teach her to live in it again.

"We love you,"Brittany told her,"and we're *alive*.So that 

means we have *time*...okay?"She buried her face into her 

mother's shoulder."It'll be okay...It'll be...okay."

She was still whispering those words when she 

and her sisters hugged Libby and wept for all of their 

worth.Every tear,a lost childhood,a lost motherhood.Every 

tear,a step to a better tomorrow.

They still had time...


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Four SecuriMunks dispatched,a warehouse we 

owned,discovered and a possible source of new information 

concerning The Archive slipping from our hands.Why are you 

still *alive*,Duval?"the second Roaming Eye breated over 

the office holo-com.

Duval's report was answered in what now seemed 

to be a typical fashion.Acidic verbal abuse.

After the second one signed off for the night,Duval 

left the office and was soon taking in the air over at one 

of the nearby balconies of the palazzo.

Venice at night.No one but he would be 

privy to his thoughts now.And his thoughts involved 

Jeanette Miller.That beautifully bookish enemy whom he 

longed to convert with a single kiss.He wished that she was 

there with him on the balcony,sharing the quiet romance of 

Venice at this hour.

Someone to talk plans with or simply to 

listen to.Someone to confess his heart to only.His love to 

give freely.They seemed such simple things,but they were 

priceless to him and worthy of his time to fantasize about.

For a teenager,he was too busy living the life he 

was groomed and expected to adhere to.To a cause that was 

as old as it was trying at times.With The Roaming Eyes 

watching his moves and being quick to capitalize on his 

every misstep for some reason,he couldn't even endulge in 

the luxury of mourning the loss of his mother and brothers.

But one day,he would.And he would do it 

over The Roaming Eyes' broken corpses.He smiled at that.The 

thought to do them in felt dark,sweet and rich,like a 

molasses in the mind.It almost made him forget about 

destroying Simon.Almost.

Duval went back into the building to turn in 

for the night.He had to remember to thank Mr.Bells for his 

timely rescue in the warehouse as well as find out who gave 

the order to fire there.But that would be a mystery for the 

next day.

"Is that Alex?"Libby asked Brittany as she 

and her daughters watched The Chipmunks talk amongst 

themselves from where they were on the other side of the 

bridge.

"Alvin."

"Alvin,huh?Well,he must really care for you,Brittany,to be 

that suspicious,sneaky and protective of you,"Libby said 

approvingly.

"Yeah..."said Brittany with loving pride.He was acting like 

a supreme jerk...*because he cared*."Well...snakes are 

suppose to be good at sneaking around,aren't they?"she 

chided unsuccessfully,trying to hide her feelings for his 

brash nobility,

"Now,Brittany,be nice."Libby felt good saying that.It felt 

maternal and new."I kind of like him.He's cute and bold as 

brass.A real keeper."

"Well...maybe,"Brittany begrudgingly,yet goodnaturedly 

conceded.Inside,she warmed to this.A ringing endorsement 

like that from her mother was a powerful thing.It reflected 

Brittany's ability to chose a good mate and although her 

heart always pointed to Alvin,a parent's vote always 

carried a great deal of weight.

Then she hugged her mother again,to savor the 

contact,the link,the bond,too long severed.

"So,do you still want to help me get The Archive?"Libby 

asked.

"More than ever.I mean,what kind of daughter would I be if 

I said no?"

"A smarter one."

"Yeah,"said Eleanor with a smirk."But we *are* talking 

about Brittany,here."

"Oh,Ellie,"Brittany called out sweetly to her before 

answering her sister's jab with a healthy raspberry.

'Kids,'thought Libby."Eleanor,Brittany,no fighting."

"Okay,"said Eleanor."But Brittany's right.What kind of 

daughters *would* we be if we couldn't help our mother?"

"Exactly,"Jeanette chimed in."Besides,with new developments 

in our research,we could very well achieve our goal,Mom."

"Speaking of research,"Libby remembered,"Brittany,could you 

bring me that mask you bought from the shop the other day?"

"Sure.Why?"

"Because,if my hunch is right,then we may finally have the 

key to getting The Archive before I.T.O. does."

"You mean...*my* mask could be the one?"

"It could be.That's why I said what I said to Duval on that 

tape.To distract him from putting two and two together and 

coming up with you."

"Is it safe to come up,now?"called Alvin from 

the other end of the bridge.

"Yeah,come on up,guys,"said Brittany."I think we've got 

something."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe a way to beat those jerks once and for all.Do 

you know about The Archive?"

"We've told him,Theodore and Eleanor about it on the way 

from the hotel,"Simon said as they gathered around the 

females.He regarded Libby."Thanks to you,ma'am,Jeanette and 

I have a head start on deducing the priest's notes."

With an easy smile,she turned to him."Figuring 

out clues like that is all part of the job,Simon.And 

please,call me Libby.Besides,it's the least I can do since 

you look after my Jeanette in that alley after we crashed 

that party in the palazzo."

"Party,ma'am?"Then it hit him."That was you wearing that 

costume at the party?"

"Party?What party?"Alvin and Brittany asked in unison.

"Yes,that was me.I was looking for information,same as you 

two.I stole the display case with the priest's notes,but 

how did you manage to research the same info without 

stealing it?" 

Jeanette,in a rare moment,looked completely self-

satisfied.A look the others caught."Well...I simply jotted 

the notes down on cocktail napkins and hid them until we 

escaped."

Libby turned to Jeanette,admiringly."That's my 

daughter."

"Thanks,Mom."

"You're welcome.And if I ever catch you in a place like 

that again,you'll be more grounded than a lightning rod,got 

it?"she said pleasantly.

"Yes,Mom,"Jeanette sulked.

"Actually,ma'am,"Simon defended."It was my idea to go 

there,not Jeanette's.I'm sorry."

Alvin couldn't believe what he heard from his 

brother."Simon...taking a chance?Doing something...risky?"

"It was a *calculated* risk,Alvin."

"But a *risk*,nonetheless,"Libby reprimanded."It was too 

dangerous.If I wasn't there to-"She caught her anxiety 

before it rose any higher.She could tell that Jeanette and 

he were an item and that he had her well-being foremost in 

his mind,but anything could happen.And "Anything" didn't 

care one iota about good intentions.

Still,she didn't want to mar her reunion with ill 

feelings."Just think about the consequences more,Simon,"she 

resumed more understandingly."After all,you wouldn't want 

me to think that you were too reckless to see my 

daughter,would you?"

"No,ma'am,I mean,Miss Libby,uh,I mean,uh...Libby!"he 

stuttered worryingly.

Seeing Simon so flustered and imagining him as such 

a rebel,gave Alvin and Brittany a reason to chuckle.

"Simon?Too reckless?"Alvin tittered.

"Not in this lifetime,"giggled Brittany.

Libby glanced at the two sternly."That means 

you,too.Brittany,I'm very grateful that you saved my life 

and Alvin,I want to thank you for chasing that thug 

away,but I don't want you two doing that again,do you 

understand me?That's way too dangerous."

Sufficiently cowed by the strength of maternal 

scolding,the two meekly muttered,"Yes,Mom/ma'am."

"Good,"Libby replied with a satisfied smile."Now let's put 

our heads together and think of something."

Theodore posed a sudden question."Hey,guys,what 

time is it?"

Simon looked at his watch."It's-Oh,no!We've got to 

get back to the hotel before Dave and Miss Miller wake up!"

"Who are they?"asked Libby.

"Our foster parents,"Theodore answered.

"I'd like to see them,if that's alright."

"No problem.When this is over,we'll invite you over to see 

them,"Alvin said as he led them off the bridge and back to 

the campi."Hopefully,this'll all be over before it's time 

for us to leave."

"Leave?Why?"

"We're on tour.We're scheduled to play Madrid in a couple 

of weeks."

"On tour?"Libby pressed."What are you?Musicians?"

Alvin turned to her with pride,announcing,"We're The 

Chipmunks."

"And we're The Chipettes,Mom,"Brittany beamed.

Libby took a moment to 

recollect the names.The bands,these days!Although what came 

from it didn't impress her too terribly,she felt the need 

to be civil to them."Oh...Well,that's nice,kids,"she 

praised condescendingly. 

Dejected,Alvin mused aloud,"Gotta talk to Dave 

and Sy about our demographics."

"You,too,huh?"Brittany muttered to him.

The Grand Canal still meandered along its way 

after the group left and went to their respective places 

for the night.Ripples flowed across the black surface and 

then suddenly were distorted and disrupted by something 

entering the water slowly from the almost unseeable space 

directly up under the bridge.

Wearing a wet suit and sneer,the scruffy spy slid 

through the quiet waters.He would have a lot to report. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The early afternoon toll of The Clocktower 

sounded almost mournful.Where alley cats prowled last 

night,pidgeons now circled in hungry formations or bustled 

in St.Mark's Square,strutting among the rainbowed crowds of 

tourists and costumed locals.

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes lounged 

around the old well in the square,languidly watching out 

for someone,but now getting tedious eyefuls of 

gaudy,costumed troupes,venders,vacationers and the 

occasional harlequin.Except to get food,they hadn't moved 

from there since late that morning.

The tolling of the bells in the distance 

punctuated the point solemnly.

"I don't understand.I thought she wanted to meet us 

here."said Theodore."Maybe she's late or overslept."

"I doubt that,Theodore,"Simon replied."But I'm at a loss to 

explain it,myself.After all,it was her plan to meet us and 

no one else knew of that except us."

Brittany stood up and paced in front of the 

rest of the gang,expressing the anxiety her sisters tried 

to conceal."You think something might have happened to 

Mom?"She turned to Simon."You do,don't you?I bet they've 

gotten to her and they're hurting her!"

"Don't worry,Brittany,"Alvin placated,although 

he,too,entertained doubts within."We'll just...Where are 

you going?"

Brittany stopped in the middle of her hasty 

departure and turned to them."I know where she's 

staying,guys.C'mon,we'll go over and check and see if she's 

there."

"Hold on,Britt,"Eleanor called out."How do you know there's 

no one else there?"

"I.T.O. doesn't know where she lives when she's in Venice."

"And you do?"Alvin asked skeptically.

"Of course,darling.After all,we're family.Don't you trust 

me?"

The rest of the group went silent.

"If we hurry,we might be able to catch up with 

her,"Brittany sighed,then patted the shopping bag she 

carried with her with a smile."Once we give her the mask,we 

can really start getting our house in house in order."

They knew something was amiss the second 

they saw the door wide open down the hall.It might have 

been Libby who opened it,but the hall was too quiet,the 

air,too still.Still,they approached.

The suite was,in a word,disturbed.Both The Sevilles 

and The Millers would have said it looked far worse.

Furniture was violently out of place and 

paper and personal effects were littered about.So great was 

the amount detritus on the carpet,that if the fireplace was 

still turned on,chances were that the suite,if not the 

whole floor might have caught fire.

Any rational thought they had suddenly fought for 

its life against the rising panic that hit them like a 

wave.Frantic,unanswered calls for Libby only fueled the 

fear and the only sound heard,other than themselves,was the 

lonely sound of water running in the bathtub.

They gradually grew quiet,they minds were 

agitated enough,and began to clear away debris to look for 

clues and focus their collective thinking.

"How did they know she was here?"Brittany asked,more to 

herself than anyone in the room."I followed her...That's it!

They must've followed *me* here.I lured them!"

"No,"said Alvin,who overheard across the room."I was there 

when they kidnapped her the first time at the cafe and I 

heard that Duval say something about how he found her with 

some kind of tracker after she loss a piece of clothing."

Jeanette came out of the bathroom 

after turning off the water."A pheromone tracker?"

"Yeah,I think that's what he said,but I don't think he'd 

take her back to that warehouse anytime soon.It practically 

burned down."

"Then he might have taken her to that palazzo Jeanette and 

I saw him in the other night,"Simon said.

"Where is it?"Brittany asked urgently.

"Brittany,Jeanette and I barely escape last time.They'll 

surely be on guard this time."

"I don't care,Simon!My mother's out there and she's looking 

for us to save her and no brat and his Securi*Punks* are 

gonna stop me,you got it?"

Eleanor worked by the door to keep watch 

for strangers entering,but stopped to 

explain."But,Brittany,she's our mom,too.I want to help you 

get her back,heck,we all do,but we'll be walking into a 

freight train without a plan."She turned sadly back to her 

work and then noticed paper hanging off the other side of 

the door.

"You think I don't know that,Eleanor?!"Brittany caught 

herself.Yelling at her sister would not get Libby back any 

faster.It wasn't Eleanor's fault."I'm sorry,Ellie.I-I'm 

just scared we're going to lose her again.We just found 

her."

"We're all scared,"said Theodore."But Eleanor's right.We 

won't make it without a plan.Now,let's put our heads 

together." 

Dejected,Brittany let herself fall into 

the sofa."My mind's a blank,Theodore."

"Then maybe this'll help,"Eleanor called out,holding the 

note she found.

Everyone crowded around her to read it,but she 

beat them to it.

The mask.Your mother.You have one,we have the 

other.Surrender the mask and we'll let her go,deny us and 

she dies,so swears I.T.O..No police or Interpol or she pays 

the toll.

3 o'clock.Address on back.

She turned the note over so they 

could see.Simon scowled in thought."Well,at least it isn't 

the palazzo.The address is different."

"Ditto on the warehouse,"Alvin chimed in.

"Then we're going to have to find it,"said Jeanette,tearing 

a city map from a nearby phonebook.

"Good idea,Jeanette,"said Alvin,grabbing a marker.

He scanned the map for a few seconds,then 

circled where the hotel was located in the city."That's 

us."Then he took another look at the address on the 

note."Wherever it is,it sounds like it's near the 

water.Part if the address says 'rive',or river.Anybody got 

the time?"

"Two-oh-five,"said Simon.

"We've got time."He stared at the map again,then finally 

shook his head."It's no use.There's not enough detail to 

make out individual streets.We'll have to ask around."

"Before we go,could you call Housekeeping to tell them to 

straighten Libby's suite?"Brittany asked as she went to the 

front door to leave.

The rest of the group stopped their 

ruminations to deal with this new problem."Now where are 

you going,Brittany?"Theodore asked.

"I've got an idea!Meet me in the lobby in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"I told you!I've got an idea.I'm going to the Gift Shop 

downstairs."

The look of bewilderment that sprang on 

their faces was striking,even to Brittany.She knew they 

thought she must have been out of her mind to do this to 

them,to engage in this worthless tomfoolery.Every minute 

was precious to Libby,the grains of sand that could tip the 

scales for or against her.

"I know what you're thinking,guys,and...in any other 

situation,you'd be right,but I'm *really* serious.I really 

do have a good idea."She added quickly,"I can't tell you 

what it is,just yet,but it'll work,guys.It really will."

The bewilderment slowly turned into 

puzzlement.That was an improvement to her.

"Why won't you tell us what it is?"Alvin asked for all of 

them.

"I *can't*,"she said,half-pleading."It'll work better if no 

one else knows right away.If this works,we could get Libby 

and keep the mask at the same time,but you'll have to trust 

me on this.Can you?"

The group murmured to itself,weighing this phantom 

plan of hers against the wing and a prayer of their simple 

exchange for Libby.This went on for several minutes 

until,forced by the fact that any plan couldn't hurt as 

worse as no plan at all,they conceded.

"Thanks,guys!I promise you,it'll work.Remember,meet me in 

the lobby in a few!"Then she jogged out of the suite and 

down the hall,leaving the gang pensive at best.They let out 

a worrisome and collective sigh.

"Do you know what she's going to do?"Theodore asked Alvin.

"Nope.But I'll say this much,she got too much to lose if 

she blows

it."

Libby sat in the chair,bound by her wrists.Her 

unkempt hair was the only distress she suffered in her 

abduction from the hotel and that was due to the eyeless 

hood the SecuriMunks placed on her head to prevent her from 

seeing where they took her by boat.

She looked around at the spartan surroundings of 

the apartment's living room.Other than a table and a few 

more chairs,there was nothing in the room.As long as she 

didn't count Bells and the four SecuriMunks that stood at 

various areas of the room.SecuriMunks that looked 

surprisingly familiar.

Just as,to her deep surprise,*Bells* was starting to.

"Shouldn't those 'munks be dead?"She motioned to the 

troopers,who laughed at her remark.

Bells gave a grin."Not if everythin' went accordin' ta 

plan,Miss Adventure.Hah!Misadventure!I like that."

"Cute,"she scoffed."I heard those guys getting fried in the 

warehouse when the sprinklers went on.What happened?"

Bells walked to a window overlooking the bend 

in the canal from the rear of the building.Clasping his 

hands behind him to rein in the fear of what he saw beyond 

the glass,he spoke.

"After the fire was put out,the fire fighters,and 

subsequently,I.T.O.,would have found four 

wet,electrocuted,uniformed SecuriMunks in the remains o' 

the warehouse."He waved a hand at the other males in the 

room."These four here,my business partners,saw ta that."

"How?"

"Earlier,some Chipmunks squatters,who had the bad luck o' 

making themselves at home there,err...*volunteered* ta take 

my partners' places.Followin' the advice o' a recent 

benefactor,I convinced Duval ta arrange that little 

warehouse chat with ya after his spy tracked ya down to the 

cafe'.And when that selfsame spy told me that that kid 

Alvin was pokin' his nose around in the warehouse,I had a 

feelin' it was time ta put the plan inta action."

"What plan?"

"The plan that's runnin' even as we speak,darlin'.I needed 

ya to escape from Duval with enough ruckus for the set-up 

ta work.Yer friend in the red cap was the perfect 

distraction and he didn't even know it."He turned to 

her."Duval was so completely flummoxed by all o' that 

confusion an' smoke.A few yells and some standard 

SecuriMunk Flash-blinders goin' off when you jumped that 

window and I hauled Duval ta 'safety',made it look to both 

o' ya that those 'munks were finished."He gave himself a 

chuckle."I mean,whatcha think?Trained troopers would be 

stupid enough ta fire those ray guns with water about."

Libby thought of what she heard.It was quite a 

scheme.Convoluted,perhaps.And that's what gave her pause.It 

sounded too tricky and sophisticated for someone who 

carried himself the way Bells did.

Either his image as a shifty,dangerous 

slouch was true and someone else was running things or it 

was just a cunning front to confuse others.And what of the 

benefactor he mentioned.He or she seemed to manipulate 

events very well.This was a complication she didn't need.

"You know,Bells,you say "I" and "me" a lot for someone 

loyal to an organization,but why all the double-dealing?"

"Well,it was important ta throw ya a curve or two so's I 

could get ya for myself,"he answered.

"Try Hallmark,it's cheaper.And where's Duval,anyway?I 

thought you two were inseparable."

The laugh that came from him was from the 

gut and was distressingly sincere.

"Duval?Duval?The boy king?Hah!Hah!If he only knew who I was 

really workin' for!"

This plan of his was getting deeper and 

deeper.It was getting harder for her to see her or the 

children's way out with each new twist."I.T.O.,right?"she 

asked hopefully.Deep down,she actually wished it was 

I.T.O..She didn't need new players in this.

"No,love,"he said with sinister mirth."Somebody *powerful*."

Libby slowly tried to work and slip her hands 

free,but they were too tightly bound."Well,at least you're 

moving down in the world,Bells,but what do you want with 

The Archive?Power?"

"Money,actually,"he said simply."For any treasure hunter 

worth his salt,The Archive's a major,major find,and when I 

sell it ta my benefactor,I'm gonna live like a pharoah.No 

more risky jobs for wannabe collectors and two-bit art 

fences.I might even be able ta mend my heart from bein' 

broken,so long ago."

Libby raised an eyebrow at him 

quizzically."Sorry,Bells,you lost me there."

"Then I'll clear things up for ya.I want nothing ta do with 

those high-tech I.T.O.loonies,anymore.They're just a bunch 

o' out-dated,out-o'-touch fanatics who won't last past the 

Twenty-first Century.Just like you won't.Ya know too much."

"Only because you *told* me so much,you moron."

Bells just smiled and took what she said in 

stride."Oh,I've got nothing ta hide or lose by tellin' ya 

anything.You're goin' inta the sweet by an' by,anyhow,when 

yer friends and come here.Or rather,"he said slyly,pausing 

for anticipation."When yer friends and *family* come here." 

Now things really felt bad for her."What?!"

"Oh,yeah,darlin'.Yer daughters.The ones you were trying to 

save with that cock and bull drivel ya fed ta Duval in the 

warehouse before ya made yer break.I knew that that was one 

of yer girls with ya at the mask shop when that rookie shot 

up the place.They're ridin' to the rescue,but they're just 

gonna end up with ya when I get that mask from 'em.Their 

boyfriends,too."

"How did you know all about that?"The panic in her voice 

was hard to hide now.

Bells brushed at his sleeves and favored her an 

almost lackadaisical glance."Darlin',Duval's spies are *my* 

spies,and I pay 'em better.Besides,that rookie reports ta 

my partners,anyway.Talk about yer irony.Ya try ta turn 

Duval's head around so he wouldn't suspect yer 

daughters,not knowin' that it was me ya had ta watch out 

for all along."

Libby struggled more in the chair,more out of 

frustration and fear for the children,than for herself."My 

girls and their friends are too smart to walk into 

something like this,just for me,you snake!"

Bells went to the front door to leave,pausing only to 

say,"But ya know otherwise.Don'tcha,darlin'?"He turned to 

the SecuriMunks in the room."Fellas,our guest is a little 

high-strung,right now.All that desperation an' all.Would ya 

be so kind as ta stun 'er,if ya please?I suspect ya know 

how."

He strolled out into the hallway of the abandoned 

riverside flat I.T.O. claimed as a hidden interrogation and 

detention center in its day,thinking of his vast,pending 

wealth as the troopers surrounded Libby and brought their 

weapons to bear.

Brittany held the shopping bag protectively close 

to her and was uncommonly quiet while the rest of the gang 

engaged in a brisk,movable questionaire with anyone who 

looked the most knowledgeable about Venetian neighborhoods.

After a little over a half-hour,a lucky break 

brought them to the Campo San Samuele,located literally in 

the far corner of Venice,in its older section.The venerable 

quarter was dominated by its premiere building,the Church 

of San Samuele,whopse Venetian-Byzantine campanile tolled 

out the Three o'clock hour,even as they crossed through its 

boundary.

The church's presence guarded every building 

there.From the lofty and inspired,like the grand Palazzo 

Grassi,now home to the Fiat Corporation,to the lowly and 

disregarded,like the apartment The Chipmunks and The 

Chipettes now stood in front of.

It looked lonely and lifeless with dark 

windows and a flat,featureless facade typical of countless 

other faded,elderly flats on that side of the 

Mediterrranean.Behind it and the other weathered buildings 

on the block,the canal bent sharply.

The address was correct,fortunately,which 

meant that the trap they knew they were waltzing into was 

set and ready,*unfortunately*.Despite the fear and the 

silent wishes that they were anywhere,doing anything other 

than this,they stepped up,as slow as if on a mine field,to 

the door.

Alvin knocked on it with a shaky paw-hand.The 

very sound of the knocking brought small shocks of terror 

through them.Fear or determination made their feet 

leaden.They could not,or would not,depart,regardless.

He knocked again,louder,wishing whomever was 

inside would didn't have to force him to make such racket 

before his and his companions' pending doom.Quiet dignity 

had its appeal.Then the door opened loosely under Alvin's 

strikes and the kids met no one.

Because he knocked and preceded everyone 

else,Alvin tip-toed into the dim lobby first,letting his 

adrenaline wash his senses clean of distractions and 

heighten their sensitivity.

The rest quietly filed in,touching nothing and trying 

to extend their own senses into the unfamiliar space.Taking 

no chances,they would rather strain their senses to the 

breaking point,than,even for and instant,become lax and 

insensate.

Ahead of them lay a small stairway leading up 

to the corridor of the first floor apartments.Peering down 

the hall,they could see one of the apartment doors,ringed 

with tiny sensor along the doorframe.Their red eyes staring 

out at the intruders of the world unceasingly.

As they crept closer to the door,they could hear what 

sounded like large machinery within,pulsing in a quick 

staccato.

Although curious enough,Alvin wordlessly led 

them away and back towards the stairway and the next flight 

leading to the second floor and beyond.His gut instinct 

seemed to whisper that going into that room was not very 

important.For now.

The gang reached the second floor landing and the 

corridor that opened from it.On the other side of the 

hallway lay the body of Libby.

"Mom!"the girls screamed as their stomachs 

grew cold and they tore down the hall to reach her,the boys 

following and covering from behind.

"Wait!"Alvin hissed at the sisters as they ringed 

Libby.He and Theodore scanned the hall for ambush while 

Simon and Jeanette checked Libby's vital signs.

With relief,they reported that she was 

alive,just unconscious.If the gang was elated,Alvin was the 

opposite.Fishing trips with his father taught him early on 

that live bait worked best.

"Do you think we can carry her?"Eleanor asked.

"I'm surprised we got *this* far,Ellie,"Theodore 

whispered,still watchful.

"We're not going anywhere,guys,"said Alvin somberly."Not 

without a fight."

"That's true,lad."

The sextet whirled their heads in tight arcs 

to search for the voice.From high corners of the hall came 

the source.Speakers.

From each of the apartment doors closest 

to them,a SecuriMunk exploded out and took a defensive 

position around them.A perfect kill zone.

"Fire!"

Voltage lanced out and caught Chipmunk and Chipette 

swiftly.Their central nervous systems were disrupted and 

their bodies short-circuited into helpess,painful jigs.

To Alvin and Brittany,it was a private scene 

of hyperactive terror that was frozen in their minds with 

crystalline clarity.The strobe-like flashes of arcing 

lightning was accompanied by the stuttering agony of its 

victims' cries.

The two young rodents wondered,in the center 

of the tempest,if this was their final hour.Not to see Dave 

or Miss Miller again.Not to see each other again in life or 

to see their loved ones grow old and strengthen the family 

with fat,healthy children of their own.

Their mouths grew bitter with the hollow taste of 

death,but that didn't stop their hearts from weeping at the 

sight of their brothers and sisters wilting to the 

SecuriMunks' assault.

Their siblings collapsed in a gently 

twitching heap that quickly lessened into eerie 

stillness.Even the moans had stopped.All of them lay quiet 

around the feet of a still standing and unharmed Alvin and 

Brittany.

The two didn't know whether to feel lucky 

or damned for this turn of events.It was obvious to them 

that they were spared,or it would have been,once their 

hearts had returned from their throats.

Although his mind was numbed by the attack and 

the close call,Alvin's instinct worked on in the back of 

his mind,trying to weigh options against the odds.They 

weren't good and he couldn't think any clearer when 

Britany,scared out of her mind,ran into his arms for 

support.He just held her and stopped thinking until 

something else would happen.

Brittany trembled in his embrace,trying to 

remember the plan.She hadn't considered it until now,but 

after getting this deep into the situation,she realized 

just how much rode on her success.Now more than ever.

"What did you do to them?"she scornfully asked one of the 

troopers.

"Don't worry,girlie.We just tazered them into La-La Land 

for a while,"he answered while holstering his gun.

"Why didn't you shoot us?"Alvin asked.

"Because,for the moment,I need ya conscious,"said Bells 

from the stairway end of the hall."You an' yer pretty 

friend,there."

The two turned their attention to the male 

in the plain brown suit.Particularly Alvin."Hey,you were 

with Duval in that warehouse last night.I was sorta hoping 

you didn't make it when it went up."

Bells chuckled as he strolled into the 

corridor,past the fallen like a conqueror."We both 

survived."He stepped up to Brittany and held her gently by 

the chin."But it's still up in the air about all o' 

you,though."Still holding Alvin,she turned her head from 

Bells sharply.

Alvin reached out and grabbed a handful of the 

front of Bells' shirt and pulled him forward to his face 

with a violent jerk that surprised Bells and tore buttons 

free.

"Don't touch her,you skunk!"he growled with murderous eyes 

locked and teeth bared.

Bells appeared to regain his composure and raised 

his hand.Alvin readied himself for a fight,but Bells simply 

snapped his fingers.

Alvin heard the soft whine of tiny 

generators coming to life and suddenly noticed four 

ThunderGuns touching the back and sides of his head.

"Maximum setting,this time,lad,"Bells replied coolly.Alvin 

let go with a shove.

Bells stood back and straightened his clothes as 

best he could while the SecuriMunks covered Alvin and 

Brittany."Few get the drop on me like that,boy.I'm 

impressed.Ya kinda remind me o' me at yer age." 

"Do tell."

"Yeah,I kinda stood out from the crowd,too."

"Really?"Alvin said smoothly."I didn't know they neutered 

kids back then."

Alvin suddenly found himself on the floor,doubled 

over and gasping from a fast punch in the stomach by 

Bells.Brittany was by his side in an instant.

"Kids today,"Bells scoffed amidst SecuriMunk laughter."No 

respect for their elders."

Brittany draped an arm over Alvin protectively and 

shot a withering look up at Bells."Leave him alone!You want 

the mask?I've got it!Just let us go and you can have the 

stupid thing!"

Bells knelt down to look in her face and 

Brittany had to admit inside that he was intimidating up 

close.

"Darlin',does it look like ya have the upperhand here?Give 

me the mask or my associates turn yer boyfriend into a 

briquette."

Any defiance in her eyes died,but she turned 

away to hide it from Bells.She slowly reached over and 

pulled the shopping bag to her and then handed it to 

him,who snatched it out of her hand.

Standing,Bells reached in and pulled out 

what,in his long years of treasure hunting,was the worst 

looking thing ever held in his hand.

It was a mask,no question,made for a Chipmunk's 

width of head and face,but it would have made chintz look 

ornate.Around the eyeholes was adorned bright,garish orange 

sequines and frothy,pink feathers.It smelled of paste and 

the mask's cheeks were decorated in obvious gold-painted 

filigree.

Alvin looked at the gaudy thing in apparent 

shock.He glanced to Brittany worryingly and she returned 

the glance,looking positively wretched.

"Brittany,where's the mask?"he whispered.If her plan hinged 

on The Ol' Switcheroo with that fake...

"I...I..."Brittany stammered in panic."I c-can't."

Bells stuffed the mask back into the bag,marched 

over to Brittany and hoisted her roughly from the floor by 

her wrist.He pulled her face-to-face to him."That's a good 

question.Where *is* it?"

Brittany fought to look him in the eye with as much 

defiance as she could muster."Forget it,creep!You think I'd 

be stupid enough to give it to you just like that?"

"Brittany!"Alvin shouted,fearful for her and utter confused.

"I'm sorry,Alvin,"she said quietly.

Bells paused to consider this.Brittany knew 

where the mask was.That meant that she was valuable and the 

others were not.They were also expendable,even 

her,eventually,but a sadistic little voice that made itself 

known whenever things were going well for him,called to 

him.In the environs of this apartment were the means 

to...*radically influence* Brittany's point of view.I.T.O. 

prided themselves on their bloodless interrogation 

methods.Perhaps they would come in handy,now.

"Take her to Interrogation,"he told two SecuriMunks."The 

rest of you,put the hero in Main Holding and then take the 

rest of them down to The Pump Room."

"NO!"Brittany gasped,to which Alvin sprang up at Bells' 

throat with ballistic intensity.

And then had his body contorted from a brutal 

combination of uncontrollable muscle spasms and searing 

pain that made his vision go white as he was suddenly 

transfixed by a ThunderGun set to Incapacitate.The low-

powered shot that stunned him in the alley,felt like a 

static-charge pop in comparison.

In the encompassing haze of his 

unconsciousness,he couldn't hear Brittany weep his 

name.Couldn't feel her cradle him after he hit the floor 

hard or feel her being violently torn from him and roughly 

escorted though one of the open apartment doors nearby.

If he was spared one conscious thought before oblivion 

claimed him,it would have been...vengeance. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Brittany found it hard to concentrate on her 

favorite songs when her sensitive ears were being assaulted 

every second by ultrasonic waves modulated to effect a 

Chipmunk's hearing and central nervous system.Bloodless 

torture,but torture,nonetheless.

The squealing,high-pitched,pulsating 

whine,which Humans would have found only annoying,drilled 

through her skull like a physical thing.Her eyes watered 

and she gritted her teeth to fight back the piercing pain 

that enveloped her.

A single camera,mounted high in the ceiling and a 

monitor set in one of the torture room's padded walls,were 

the only other things there besides Brittany and she grew 

quickly frustrated to see them every time she managed to 

open her eyes.

The agony made it hard to keep abreast of the 

time,but she figured a half-hour may have passed while she 

was there.Remembering old songs,multiplication 

tables,biblical passages and anything else she could force 

into her mind helped Brittany focus and hang on,even when 

she found herself clawing the walls or crumpling into a 

fetal position.

A story up,in the building's uppermost floor,sat 

the command center.Converted by the removal of all the 

other rooms on the floor,it was large enough for a handsome-

sized crew of operators and the like.Now,only five ran it.

In the monitoring room,Bells quietly studied 

Brittany.All she had to do was break and confess where she 

hid the mask and he would stop all of this,but she refused 

to do so.He didn't want to understand how she could allow 

herself to be exposed to this torment.She was just a 

girl,she should have given up at the first minute of sound-

pulses.Yet despite the ordeal,he begrudgingly witnessed a 

woman comporting herself with a rare strength.

Libby.He knew she was doing all of this for 

her.For the others,too,there was no doubt,but in his 

eyes,he saw Brittany for who she really was.Her mother's 

daughter.The same stubbornness...

"The same fire,"he whispered to himself.

He pushed the acknowledgement down in his mind and 

looked at the clock.She withstood thirty-two minutes of 

torture and the only sound that ever left her lips was the 

occasional scream.Surprisingly,she was the only one on 

Earth who was delaying him from finding The Archive,for as 

long as she resisted,precious time was lost.He had to start 

making moves now,while Duval didn't suspect.

He reached for the intercom.

Brittany's head throbbed so badly,she was afraid 

that if she turned it,it would shatter.She clutched her 

knees in a tight fetal position and prayed for it to 

end,somehow,someway.Even if it meant her end,it would have 

been preferable to the unending sonic hell.She couldn't 

even hear herself scream anymore.

Then silence.It came so suddenly that it took 

Brittany a minute or two to realize she was screaming 

without the sound-pulses' accompaniment.

She wept openly because her nerves were so 

nearly shot.Her throat was pained from screaming and crying 

so hard,but it felt so good to her now.Her sobs and gasps 

were the sweetest sounds she heard.And the quiet.It was 

divinity,a blessing from on high.

It took long minutes to get the pain out of 

her system and she was grateful for the time.She sat up and 

the room wobbled sharply so she leaned back against one of 

the soft walls and relaxed.She was too shaken to want to do 

anything to thwart Bells at the moment.

When Brittany heard Bells' voice through the 

hidden speakers in the room,she jumped,thinking she somehow 

called him into being by thinking about him.

"Ya have yer mother's spirit,girl,"he said to her quietly.

That surprised her as much as the silence.What 

was he playing at?If this was his idea of The Hot and Cold 

Technique,she was too drained to care.She just wanted to 

sleep forever.Eyes closed and drifting through the eternal 

ether.

"When I get my...hands on you,you'll lose...yours,"she 

managed.

His laughter rattled her nerves badly,even 

though it was sincere."I like ya,girlie!Ya got brass.Let 

nobody tell ya diferent.An',believe it or not,you're 

actually inconveniencin' me by not tellin' me where the 

mask is."

"B-Buzz...off!"

He continued cheerfully,and as calmly as if he 

hadn't tortured her at all."Ya know,I don't know whatcha 

were thinkin' about when ya tried to pull a switch on 

me,but like I said,ya got brass,an' a heck of a bargainin' 

chip.I can't finish ya off 'til I get the mask an' ya won't 

tell me ta save yer life."

"Got it in...one."

"Ah,but I think ya'd tell me ta save someone else's."

Despite the painful dizziness,Brittany slowly 

looked up towards the camera,fearfully aware of what he was 

alluding to.

"See,I've got a bargainin' chip,too,an' mine's bigger an' 

meaner than yours,my little sheila. Take a look at that 

monitor,if ya please."

With painful slowness,she turned her attention to 

the wall-mounted screen as it flickered to life.The image 

was dim,black,steely wall were close together in right 

angles,illuminated by a small light mounted somewhere above.

The image panned downward slowly until the tops 

of heads could be seen.Brittany's heart jumped when the 

image stopped at a level just low enough for her to see her 

sisters,mother and friends still resting.Above their heads 

and protruding slightly from one of the dark walls was the 

mouth of a large pipe covered with a strong grill.

"Ya gotta hand it ta I.T.O.,darlin'.They think o' 

everythin'.Interrogation and elimination in one buildin'.By 

the way,yer people are in a water tank somewhere in the 

buildin.I tried ta get yer mother with somethin' similar at 

that spa,but I hear tell ya almost got it instead o' 

her.Sorry,darlin'."

He ended that with a chuckle,but Brittany didn't 

find it amusing in the least.So it was Bells,or someone in 

his employ,who sabotaged the shower unit at Henri's.Well 

that certainly proved that he wasn't above murder to 

achieve a goal.

"Ha!If it was a woman in your position,it would have been 

done right the first time,"she shot back with some 

returning strength.

"Well,"he said slowly,menace lacing his words."If at first 

you don't succeed..."

The instant he said that,the water started to 

surge through the grated pipe in the tank,filling the floor 

around the still sleeping victims.

"No!"Brittany called out,horrified."Wait!Please!"

The water continued to flow.Not quickly,but at 

a steady pace that would have taken an hour or two to fill 

completely.Brittany knew Bells could turn that trickle into 

a deluge in a heartbeat.Bells had her in his mercy and she 

had to come to terms with that.

"Please!"she begged.The thought of them dying before her 

eyes gave strength back to her in the most agonizing 

way.She knew what he wanted."I-I'll tell you where the mask 

is!I'll tell you!"

"Where is it?An' ya better not be lyin' ta me."

Brittany never felt so lost and defeated."San 

Michele.The cemetery island.I-I hid it in some stupid 

potted plant in a mausoleum."

"Which one,fool?"

"I...don't know,but it said something about a doge,or 

something."

The water still flowed and Bells was 

silent.Brittany was hysterical.

"I've told you!Please stop!I've told you!I'VE TOLD YOU!"

Nothing changed.

"Please!"

The water receded immediately,then stopped and 

she almost fainted with relief.The torture room door opened 

and two of the SecuriMunks stepped in.

"We'll see,my little sheila,"came the voice from the 

speakers.

The two troopers went to either side of 

her,held her up from under each arm and carried her out of 

the horrid room.She almost felt like laughing.

Alvin rested on the cold floor of the holding 

cell,staring up at the ceiling.He had just recently 

destroyed the cell's only table in a fit of rage and 

panic,and he felt a little relieved.

However,taking his aggressions out on 

inanimate objects didn't rescue him from what his heart and 

mind were telling him.Like fear.Not from what might happen 

to him later,but from something more immediate.

For even someone as charismatic and blessed in the 

gift of gab as he was,had secrets.Entrusted to by his 

sometime analyst,Dr.Ruda Weisenheimer,he harbored and was 

haunted by two chief fears.The inner terror of being 

alone,lonely and unloved,and the singular horror that came 

with the knowledge,in *his* mind,that any endeavor he was 

committed to,if failed,would not only bring irredeemable 

shame and disgrace to himself personally,but to his closest 

friends and loved ones,as well.

The doctor had chalked up his ego as a 

substitute for confidence and a mask to hide his fear from 

the world.But to him,right now,his failure to detect the 

SecuriMunk ambush,stop Bells from interrogating Brittany or 

prevent her from being attacked that morning or in the 

spa,were the nails that were being driven into the coffin 

of his own neurotic self-pity.

The fears he felt last night as he searched 

the city for Brittany were resurrected with a vengeance.The 

terror she had to have felt when she stared Death in its 

eyes during those attacks and,perhaps,even now,under 

interrogation,were not meant for her to face.

As her boyfriend and simply as a male,Alvin 

swallowed hard the fact that he should have been more 

protective and faced the dangers in her stead.He didn't 

want to blame fate for his missing those opportunities to 

do so.That would have been too easy.

He got up and paced around the room,running 

his hands along the unforgiving walls.Listening to his 

footfalls and his anxious,labored breathing that heralded 

his phobias.

The silence was not the enemy,but the lack of 

social interaction and stimuli.That was what he 

needed,craved even.It may have sounded cold and 

clinical,but he wouldn't have cared and he didn't think of 

it along those lines,anyway.

Friendship,comraderie and closeness 

were terms he could grasp and appreciate the most from 

those he knew the best,considering that most of them were 

unconscious and holed up somewhere on the premises.And 

without Brittany,it felt too empty where he was.*He* felt 

too empty.

And so the vicious circle turned once 

more.He failed her.Failed everyone to this fate.If Bells 

was intent on torturing Alvin,he was succeeding 

admirably.If it was his fate to end his days here,then he 

would rather it was in the company of the others,so they 

could leave the world as one,when it happened.He couldn't 

bear to die alone.

Alvin stood rigid in the shadow of a 

particularly dark corner of the room,staring into it and 

hoping to be swallowed by its illusory depths.Looking at 

his life,the life of a young artist,the side of fame seemed 

so empty to him now,and he felt as though he were bound in 

heavy chain.Anxiety made him vulnerable and it made 

concentration difficult.For the life of him,he just 

couldn't see a way out.

"Alvin?"

He whirled to the sound,his first impulse was 

to be on guard.He was so deep into his introspection,he 

didn't even hear the door open.When he saw Brittany looking 

at him with concern in her red eyes and disheveled hair,he 

thanked God for her safety and thought she was the most 

beautiful girl born.

"Brittany!"

She walked to him with some confidence,then her 

steps faltered.He was quick to catch her.

"What did they do to you?Are you hurt?"he asked he walked 

her to the rear of the room and sat her down on the floor.

"The next time Miss Miller tells me to turn my music 

down,I'm gonna do it,"she joked weakly.

She regarded Alvin."I'm alright,Alvin."She could 

see his eyes tell the tale of his worry,anger and loneliness 

prior to this moment."Boy,you look bad.I thought *I* was 

put through the wringer."Brittany put a hand on his soft 

cheek comfortingly."Don't worry.I'm okay,really."

Alvin's mind went into conflict the moment she 

touched him.The guilt was overwhelming.Judging from her 

appearance,she had to have been tortured in some way,yet 

here she was,soon after,worried about *his* feelings.She 

should be gathering her strength for her own survival.Who 

was he?He didn't deserve her tenderness.Not now.

He felt like the lowest of thieves.Taking what was 

most precious of hers,her love,when she was too weak to to 

do the right thing,which was to yell and denigrate him for 

his weakness.He turned his face away from her."Don't."

"Why?What's wrong?"

Alvin got up and strolled lifelessly to the dark 

corner."I don't deserve it.That's all."

Brittany had heard some strange things from 

him before and certainly during their time here,but this 

was perplexing and more than a little disheartening."What 

do you mean,'you don't deserve it'?Why don't you?"

"I...should have done *more*,Brittany,"he managed to say 

from the corner."For you.And the others.I didn't see this 

coming.I should have been...smarter.Better than this."

Brittany said nothing,but listened intently.

"I hate to lose,you know that.I hate being a...failure.I'm 

scared of it."He looked into her eyes from the dark."I 

think of you.Of...all of you when I set out to do anything 

important.And I don't want you to fall when *I* fall.I 

don't want you to lose because I couldn't hack it out there 

when it gets too tough.You understand?"

Brittany settled more comfortably on the 

floor while she thought about what he 

said."Look,Alvin,you're not the only one here.We're all hit 

by this and considering what Simon and Jeanette told us 

about these jokers,something like this was bound to 

happen,anyway.Beating yourself up just because you couldn't 

be Johnny Hero doesn't make any sense and it's not what you 

should be about."

"I'm your boyfriend.I'm suppose to protect you and I'm 

doing a lousy job of it."

"So?At least you're trying.If I could tell you some of the 

horror stories some of my girlfriends told me about their 

boyfriends..."

"Brittany,you don't understand..."

"Hey,Alvin.I do understand,but you've got to understand 

that this is the Twenty-first Century,baby.We're all equal 

opportunity heroes,here.I know you care,but there's ego in 

there,too."

Alvin was about to protest,but stopped midway 

when Brittany made a halting gesture."I'm an 

egotist,honey,"she admitted."I know these things."

He sagged as if surrendering to a great 

weight."I'm just feeling sorry for myself,huh?"

"Got it in one.Come here."

Alvin shuffled out of the corner,eyes averted 

slightly and feeling a little foolish.He sat beside her and 

she draped an arm over his low shoulder,smiling.

"Hey,don't let it get you down.Even Lois Lane bailed 

Superman out some really bad scrapes from time to 

time.Don't I rate?"she said.

Alvin looked at her when she asked 

that.*Don't I rate?*He realized in that instant how selfish 

he was feeling,putting all of their problems on his 

shoulders,as if they weren't capable of relying on their 

own strengths to see them through.It *was* ego,plain and 

simple.

Then he realized that Brittany had talked him away 

from the dark corner he was standing in.More figuratively 

than literally.She had rescued him from himself,his 

greatest foe,for a little while.*Don't I rate?*

He threw a grateful,lopsided grin."You're perfect,Brittany."

Even in the dim room,he could see her blush slowly 

bloom."I know,"she joked.They communicated with a lingering 

look.

The cell door opened suddenly,breaking 

their spell,and a SecuriMunk stepped in as far as the 

threshold,holding an obscure object.Both were in silhouette 

from the light of the hallway.

Alvin tensed.If it was a weapon,he *would* stop 

the trooper if he used it against them.That he swore.

The trooper tossed the object with a scoff and 

left.It skidded by Brittany's feet and she picked it up 

quickly upon recognition.

Alvin peered at it.It was the garish mask she 

had brought with them.The object she was tortured because 

of."What happened down there?What did you tell him?"

Brittany looked at the mounted camera in the corner 

and shifted her body around so that her back was to 

it."Don't move.The camera."

"Okay."

"I think it's fair to say that Bells is an untrustworthy 

little cockroach.I told him that I hid the mask over at San 

Michele."

"That graveyard island?"

"Yep.There's nothing like a little wild goose chase to keep 

everyone off balance.You know,I think there're fewer people 

here than I thought.I haven't seen that Duval creep yet and 

I kept seeing the same guys who jumped us."

"I think you're right on that,Brittany,"he said."But,and 

I'm sorry to say this,your so-called plan stinks."

Surprisingly,Brittany seemed to take the 

criticism well."Well,I admit there were a few snags in it.I 

hadn't considered how many people I'd have to trick with 

this.It's a good think we only ran into Bells and his 

crew.With so few people,it worked out even better."

Alvin was still confused and wondered if all of 

these events,coupled with what happened to her downstairs 

was making her a little loopy.

"What?You mean the Ol' Switcheroo you tried on Bells?It 

didn't work."

Brittany flashed a grin."Oh,no?I told you,a wild 

goose chase.We don't have to much time,but he's too busy 

getting ready to go to the island to think.He believes me 

because I held out for so long down there,he thought I had 

something to hide.I figured if I let them know that I knew 

something about the mask,they'd want to question me.Good 

thing they thought I knew something,anyway,because I was 

going to have to tell them,otherwise."

"But why,Brittany?"

"So I could be questioned,"she repeated emphatically."If 

all went well,I'd give them false information and buy time 

for an escape."

Alvin was floored.The audacity,the cunning and the 

execution of such a plan was breathtaking.It displayed a 

courage even he didn't know she possessed."That's why you 

didn't want to tell us about it."She nodded.

"You might have tried to stop me or say something while we 

were caught that might have warned them."

"Brittany,"he said in awe."That was super-brave.You've got 

guts,girl."

She fought a blush as she explained,"I just wanted my 

mother and the rest of us safe,that's all."

"Still,to risk your life for that cheap Mardi Gras 

souvenier."He pointed at the mask between them.

"I couldn't have done it without it.In 

fact,"She began to carefully peel and pull the 

feathers,sequines and decals from the mask with a smug 

grin."I know I couldn't have."

Alvin's eyes popped out and he was so surprised and 

elated,he wanted to kiss her on the spot.There,in all its 

possible glory,hidden from the camera's view,was The Mask 

of Unmasking.He reached over and held her hands,saying with 

unhidden affection,"Have I told you that you're 

perfect,Brittany?"

"Not for...minutes,"she quipped lovingly.

The young SecuriMunk finished his report to one 

of the higher ranking ones in the command center.That night 

at the warehouse ended badly for him.His quarry out-smarted 

and evaded him and he was severely reprimanded by his 

superiors.Now he was relegated to duties that were minor 

even to a trooper of his low rank.In this case,a courier.

As befitting a member of I.T.O.,he executed his 

duties with little complaint,as least not within earshot.He 

longed for another shot at Alvin and if he was lucky enough 

to encounter him again,it would have to be a fistfight,as 

his demotion had stripped him of his ThunderGun.

Off to one side of the room he could see Bells 

and the other three SecuriMunks load portable equipment and 

tools into Chipmunk-scale duffle bags.Then Bells palmed a 

small device that,from a distance,looked like a thin 

calculator,and slipped it into his breast pocket.

He called the officer the young trooper was 

reporting to,over and spoke to him and the others out of 

earshot.One would glance at the youth occasionally and 

then return his attention back to Bells.

The SecuriMunk officer returned to the youngster 

and,to the boy's surprise,handed him a fully charged 

ThunderGun.

"Guard duty,with me,"was all the officer said.

"Yes,sir!"

He felt the familiar grip and power,both 

technological and psychological,that came with wielding 

such a weapon.His youthful face cracked into a wicked 

grin.'Third times the charm,sucker!'he thought gleefully as 

he pictured Alvin's body disintegrating from a Maximum 

Setting direct hit.

He turned to follow the officer out of the room and 

as he did,he noticed two large,faceted cylinders standing 

on either side of the room.In their centers were tiny,dull 

red computer screens.Black cables ran from their sides and 

were linked to a computer terminal in the center of the 

room.

Thinking no more of it,he followed the SecuriMunk out 

of the room.

Despite the surroundings,the holding cell 

sounded cheery.It started with Alvin passing the time 

humming favorite tunes to ease away his nervousness.It 

wasn't long before Brittany joined in and soon the two were 

crooning in duet any songs they could think of and 

sometimes cracking each other up by singing off-key.At the 

moment,they were caught up in a rousing version 

of "Mockingbird".

"I wonder how long we've been here?"asked Brittany after 

their sing-along ended.

"I'm guessing...since you were brought in,"Alvin 

figured."Maybe an hour?"

"We've got to get out of here."

"You're preaching to the choir here,but that door's pretty 

tough and that camera's got us scoped."

Brittany got up and paced around the room."Are you 

hungry?Did they feed you or anything?I'm hungry."Alvin knew 

she was scared,just as he,and rightly so.Placating her 

falsely wouldn't help her,even though he could easily see 

that she was looking to him for emotional support.He 

figured the best way to provide it was to provide an 

example for her,so he lounged a little more on the floor 

and answered with calm and an easy air.

"Well,I do feel a little peckish,but I don't think Warden 

Bells believes in feeding the prisoners.When we get out of 

here,we oughta sue him.What do you think?"

Brittany cracked a smile,but her eyes still shone the 

fear."I miss them,Alvin."

"I do,too,and if we keep our heads and move fast,we'll all 

come out on top."'So much for placating her falsely,'he 

thought.'Guess I'll say anything to make her feel better.'

Brittany returned to her spot on the floor next to him 

and he put his arm around her shoulder.She brought her 

knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them 

disconsolately.

"Some tough girl I am,"she sobbed lightly.

"Tough as nails."

"I don't think so."

"I do."He held her closer and she put her head on his 

shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you,Alvin."

"Shhh.We're *both* sorry."

Brittany uncoiled herself and held Alvin,listening 

to his heartbeat,feeling his chest rise and breathing in 

his scent.The familiarity of him calmed her down and she 

wished the circumstances for being held like this weren't 

so dire.She could spend whole hours in his arms.

As one,they turned to the sound of static from 

speakers hidden in the dark corners of the room.

"Bells,"Brittany moaned.

"Ya called?"came the oily reply."Sorry fer the 

interruption,lovebirds."

"Hey,Bells,"said Alvin,mildly annoyed."To quote Billy 

Joel,"Leave a tender moment alone",huh?"

"Ahh,youth,"Bells mocked."But this ain't a social call,I'm 

afraid.I direct yer attention to the monitor."

"What monitor?"Alvin asked,and then turned his head with 

Brittany to the sound of small motors coming from a wall 

off to the side of them.

A small section of the wall parted,revealing a 

closed-circuit monitor.The sight of the rest of their 

families struggling to stay afloat as torrents of water 

rushed from the grated pipe above them was terrifying.

"NO!"Brittany screamed.Out of impulse,she ran to the 

screen,willing,wishing for them to hear her,to let them 

know that she and Alvin were still alive and trying to 

reach them somehow.

Alvin got up in a rage and ran to the 

closest speaker."Bells!Shut it off,Bells,or I swear you 

better kill us next,'cause I'll hunt you down and your own 

*mother* won't recognize you when I done!You hear me,Bells?"

"Thanks for remindin' me.You *are* next!Thank ya,little 

lady,fer the mask.I'm already on route to it and talkin to 

ya by radio.No hard feelin's.Ya really are yer mother 

daughter."

Then silence.

Enraged,Alvin went over to the remains of the 

table,picked up a leg and threw it at the camera,smashing 

it off the wall.

"Alvin,what are we going to do?!"Brittany was near 

hysterics.

"Only one thing to do,"he said grimly,grabbing another 

table leg."Come here.I got an idea."

The young SecuriMunk almost skipped when he and the 

officer approached the locked holding cell.His hand almost 

tingled with anticipation for the kill.Under his 

insistance,he would be allowed to finish Alvin.

The officer opened the door and looked down to see 

Brittany on the floor crawling away from the doorway in 

apparent fright.Logical,he thought.There was no way out for 

her and the others.

Smiling and anticipating a quick kill,he sauntered 

into the dim room,the young SecuriMunk in tow.Just then he 

noticed something.Or the lack,thereof.

"Where's your boyfriend?"he asked gruffly.

Before he got an answer,his perceptual world became 

distorted by a savage blow to the base of the skull by 

Alvin,hiding in the dark.

The ambush was so sudden,the junior trooper was 

stunned into indecision before he had the presence of mind 

to draw his weapon.Alvin,scooping up the fallen trooper's 

gun,beat him to it.

Not since their first fight in the alley,had the 

little trooper felt so inconvenienced.Not fast enough to 

use his precious gun,he now saw one pointed unmistakably at 

his chest with more than enough charge to kill him,being 

wielded by someone who didn't seem to forgiving at the 

moment.His guts turned to stone and his hands grew frigid 

with fear.

Alvin felt some of the ThunderGun's power 

twice.Even with a weak charge or set to Incapacitate,it 

packed an unforgettable punch.Now,he could dish it out with 

the best of them,one of whom was lying on the 

floor,unconscious.

It was darkly intoxicating,holding potential death 

in his hand.The smooth high-tech contours and details of 

the gun,the sturdy,rubber grip of the handle,the well-

balanced heft of the machinery within and the slight 

vibrations of its power systems that promised lethality 

with a single trigger-squeeze.

"Maximum Setting,pal,"he muttered as Brittany 

peered over Alvin's shoulder to see what he was 

doing."You're fried."He didn't need to see where he was 

aiming,so close was he to the target,but Alvin wanted to 

see into the boy's face up close.See the boy's eyes widen 

and twitch,fearfully looking for a way out and finding 

none.Be close enough to feel the fear radiating from his 

victim like a sun and bask in it.

Brittany's frantic plea to stop seemed so distant 

to him.He barely heard her,the here and now was too lustful 

to ignore.

"Alvin,don't do this!It's not worth it,"she entreated.

His arm never wavered,"Are you kidding?I've been hit twice 

by these...thugs,and this is the same clown who shot at you 

and Libby.Nah,I think it's time for him to know what it 

feels like to be a target."

Brittany felt like she was outside looking at 

herself.Between this situation and the peril their families

were in,she was feeling more than a little stressed.She 

knew Alvin to be impetuous and even a little ruthless,at 

times,but this was frightening.

Frightening because although the SecuriMunk did 

deserve it,the SecuriMunk was a mere stripling and,most 

frightening of all,Alvin was almost *enjoying* this.

The SecuriMunk,this child in an adult's skin,didn't 

feel comfortable in it anymore.His mortality appeared as a 

white canvas stretched to infinity,barely painted with a 

lifetime.

"Alvin,please,"she begged."Look at him,he's just a 

boy.I.T.O. did this to him."She placed her hands on his arm 

holding the gun and stared into his eyes deeply."Don't take 

away his life because he made a mistake while he was 

young,"she said softly."You're young,too."

Alvin looked at her and saw a reflection of himself 

and what he was about to do.In the space of heartbeats,he 

could see himself giving in to the power of the gun.Killing 

the boy in a technological flash,his dreams and the life to 

pursue them gone for good by Alvin's merciless hand.He saw 

himself a pawn of immediate,justifiable ends,and worse,a 

burgeoning addict of the gun.He felt sick.

When he took hold of reality again,he saw that she 

had lowered the gun arm.Although Alvin was no longer aiming 

at the boy,the boy was still motionless with shock,the 

touch of Death still lingering on his heart.

At once,Alvin realized just how terrified the youth 

was and how much he and everyone in the room knew about 

Life now,because of that.Despite his own flaws and 

insecurities,he would not succumb to murder.He raised the 

gun up again,scaring both his target and Brittany.

"Okay,Billy the Kid,drop the hardware."he commanded.

Slowly,with eyes still locked on Alvin,the 

younger Chipmunk carefully placed the weapon on the floor 

in front of him.

"Now start running and don't stop until this building's 

behind you.*Way* behind you."

Despite the fear,Alvin and Brittany could see in the 

boy's eyes and body language,a veritable speech of 

gratitude.Then he turned and sprinted down the hallway and 

hopefully towards a better life.

"Alvin,the water!"Brittany gasped.

"C'mon!"

They ran out of the cell,letting the feeling of 

freedom course through them as they ran half-formed plans 

in their heads.

"I don't know where they are!"Brittany shouted."All I know 

is that they're in some tank,but we don't have time to look 

all over the apartment for it!"

Alvin grimaced in thought.They could be anywhere,in 

any room.But the water trap might be operated remotely,both 

from within and from without.Bells proved that with his 

operating the camera and the monitor in the cell while 

already being out of the building and on Brittany's wild 

goose chase.

"There's gotta be a control room or something,"he 

said as they reached the stairwell.They could hear the now 

fading footsteps of the young Chipmunk going 

downstairs.Then the footfalls stopped and a voice rang from 

below them.

"Upstairs!"Then the footfalls resumed into silence.

"He must've heard us,"said Alvin."C'mon!"

They reached the next and last floor of the 

building and found the door leading immediately into the 

command center opened slightly.Holding the ThunderGun,Alvin 

ran through first,ready to cut down anyone trying to stop 

them.Computers and monitors were turned off,save one 

terminal,sitting in the center of the room.Just as 

perplexing was the fact that no one was there.

"Where is everyone?"asked Brittany as she stepped in.

"Bells must've had a skeleton crew working here.They might 

have left with him.Help me look for..."He went into shock 

at what he saw.

"What?What's wrong?"

He motioned for her to follow him to the still 

running terminal and monitor in the room.While the terminal 

hummed quietly,the monitor revealed the horror.Dominating 

the screen was the waterproof,closed-circuit camera shot of 

their families fighting the water to live.

Below and to the right was a smaller window on the 

monitor screen.In flashing red borders,the window showed 

the numbers,00:10:00.They were gradually falling in value.

That's when the two noticed the black cables 

snaking from the base of the terminal,running along the 

floor and ending in one of each of the two large cylinders 

on either end of the room.The red LED's in their centers 

were counting down in sync with the terminal.

"Bells' got this placed wired!"Alvin yelled.

"Ya think?"replied Brittany.Indecision was creeping into 

their minds.Too much was happening at once.If they could 

just find the gang and get out.Love for them didn't give 

them the option to abandon them,although self-preservation 

was a great devil's advocate.

Brittany ran to a nearby sealed window.If it 

was a bomb,or a series of them,she wondered how the other 

buildings next door would survive.If there were anybody 

living in them who would be casualties of Bells."At least 

this side's got a great view of the river,"she joked 

solemnly.

Alvin was debating feverishly on whether to 

attempt a disarming or not.Actually,he knew he couldn't 

disarm it to save his life.Or anyone else's,for that 

matter,but he was getting desperate.

Then he heard something that Brittany said 

that,somewhere deep within,gave him an instant recharge of 

hope."River!That's it!That room downstairs!That must be the 

pump room Bells was talking about taking then to!"

Alvin tore off to the window while Brittany stood 

by,confused.He pressed his head against the glass and 

peered down as far as the window and his depth perception 

would allow.Jutting out from the first floor wall,was a 

large pipe,perpendicular to the apartment.At a certain 

length,it bent in a right angle and was submerged deep in 

the canal.Above from where the pipe connected to the 

wall,was a small window sill.

"Get down!"he yelled.Brittany crouched tightly on the 

floor,wondering what he was about to do.

Alvin took measured steps from the window,raised 

the ThunderGun with one hand and shielded his eyes with the 

other.He squeezed the trigger and fought against the 

unaccustomed recoil as lightning struck,shattered and 

vaporized the window and some of the surrounding masonry 

with a sudden boom.

A strong breeze moved through the room,blowing 

loose objects into a maelstrom.Alvin helped Brittany to her 

feet.

"Thank,Alvin,but how's blowing a *HOLE*..."she said before 

suddenly being hoisted off her feet and slung over his 

shoulder in a Fireman's Carry.With surprise and terror,it 

dawned on her fast.

"Alvin!Alvin!No!No!It's too high!"

"No time!"

"It's too high!Alllviiinnn!!!"

One second she was kicking and struggling 

desperately to get off this mad 'munk,the next,she was 

holding on for dear life,her eyes shut,not daring to watch 

the wall and windows of the building ascend in a rush as 

Alvin,still holding her and the ThunderGun,stepped off into 

a freefall and roughly land on top of the large pipe in a 

crouch.

Bomb or no bomb,the terror of that wild ride took hold 

of her."Are you out of your mind?!Are you trying to kill us?

Are you,huh?"she screamed while slapping at him.

Alvin fended her hysterical attacks and ignored her 

protests as he lined up the gun to the small window above 

the pipe.The weapon made short work of it and its section 

of wall.

The blast brought Brittany back to her senses in 

time for Alvin to say,"Stay put!"Then he bounded into the 

room through the hole.

The interior was a simple affair.It was stoney,damp 

and weather sealed with piped crisscrossing above and 

around him.He could feel a vibration under his feet and 

when he looked down,he found himself standing atop a large 

industrial-sized pump's housing.The outside pipe was 

connected to it from behind and another pipe extended from 

the side to a large,black,square tank with a simple yet 

strong bolt lock on its door,that dominated a corner of the 

room.

Alvin leaped off the pump and ran to the metal 

chamber.Through the thick walls and door,he could just make 

out the sounds of screams and frantic splashing.

Realizing the danger of using the ThunderGun so 

close to the others and the risk of electrocution,he tossed 

it aside.He had his fill of firearms,anyway.Then he went 

for the lock.

For a moment,Alvin couldn't understand why the bolt 

wouldn't slide away without effort.Then it hit him.The 

increasing water pressure inside the chamber pressed 

against the door,and it on the bolt.It slide by half-

inches,but with difficulty.

Time flowed faster than the water and despair 

was robbing him of his fortitude.His fear of failure,like a 

vengeful wraith,came at him full force.This time,his 

failure *would* doomed them,as he knew it would all along.

He almost wept in frustration until he felt another 

pair of hands pull with him,hard.In surprise,he saw 

Brittany tugging and straining with the lock.Inspired,he 

redoubled the effort and with a squeal of rubbing metal 

giving way at last,the bolt slid aside.

The door was wrenched open as gallons of canal 

water cascaded into the room,knocking Alvin and Brittany 

down as Libby and the rest of The Chipmunks and The 

Chipettes tumbled out.

The duo waded through the flood to check on 

them.They didn't seemed hurt.They were wet and winded,but 

alive.Alvin was helping Simon to his feet when he noticed 

his brother's watch.And panicked.

With yelling commands and quick herding,Alvin and 

Brittany began moving everyone up on top of the pump and 

out onto the pipe overlooking the murky water outside.Alvin 

was the last to exit the pump room as he joined the others.

"What do we do now?"Libby asked weakly.

"Jump!"Brittany yelled as she leaped as far from the pipe 

as she physically could.

Confused,but far too grateful to ask or complain,the 

rest did likewise.

"Swim!"Alvin shouted as they formed a loose flotilla and 

paddled away as fast as their aching muscle could 

allow.They all submerged under reflex when the world 

exploded around them.

The romantic couple had just finished their 

lingering kiss in the gondola when the shockwave of the 

explosion gently rocked them.

The woman's eyes sparkled in amorous surprise."Did 

the Earth move for you,too?"

"Oh,yes,"gasped her paramor as he wrapped his arms around 

her,allowing her to cuddle deeply.

The gondolier had seen it all before and was 

happy he wasn't jaded by the experience.Romance was a 

wonderful thing,but he couldn't understand why it was 

suddenly getting harder for him to row anywhere.

The answer came from the sounds of consternation 

coming from the center of the boat.The couple fearfully 

clutched at one another as seven waterlogged and exhausted 

Chipmunks surfaced on both sides of the gondola and with 

some effort,climbed and flopped into the boat,water running 

over the couple's shoes and lunch.

"Please,"Alvin said to the stunned lovers and 

gondolier."Don't mind us."

Needless to say,it was a crowded and awkward ride 

back to the quay.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The brisk,early evening was set against the 

glowing half-moon and darkening clouds that made the sky 

look like streaked marble over Venice.

Local and international news attributed 

everything from over exuberant Carnival-worshippers to 

terrorism in that afternoon's explosion.To the party-

goers,it just seemed to kick the festivities up a notch.

Eleanor settled on the floor near the 

fireplace,relaxed in one of her mother's nightgowns and 

drinking a sweet,hot toddy after she had finished serving 

everyone else theirs.After their escape from Bells,it was 

decided that they couldn't return to their foster parents 

in the shape they were in,so after a few *inventive* phone 

calls to David and Miss Miller,they agreed to stay at 

Libby's for a while.

Most of the suite was in order by now and the 

fireplace crackled with wonderful heat,warming them 

thoroughly and drying their clothes that were draped along 

the sitting room in an orderly manner.

Everyone was dressed in either one of Libby's 

nightgowns or bathrobes,including the boys.After getting 

the initial jeers of seeing their boyfriends in such 

dress,the girls silently conceded that it wasn't the first 

time they saw them in drag,nor would it likely be the last.

At the moment,the teens lounged in the sitting 

room,listening to the local Venetian radio station,with 

Jeanette acting as interpreter.

"I don't know why,but I think French,Spanish and Italian 

are the most romantic languages around,"Brittany 

said,lazily stirring her drink and letting the warm brandy 

sooth the rest of the day out of her.

"You want to learn new language?"Eleanor asked skeptically.

"Why not?I could learn easy enough."

"You sure could,"Alvin replied,lying down with his cap 

covering his face and hiding his smirk."All you'd have to 

do is find International Pillow Talk for Dummies and you're 

in."

After bopping him with a throw pillow,Brittany 

scoffed,"What do you know about pillow talk?The only time 

your mouth has anything to do with a pillow is when you're 

drooling in your sleep."

"Well,that's when I'm thinking of you,Love Muffin."

"Ugh,"she sighed with rolled-up eyes.

He turned his attention to the rest,who by 

then had stopped listening to the radio and had turned their 

skeptical attention to them."You see,guys?That's how you 

practice pillow talk.You listen to your sweetheart-"

"An impossible thing for you,"Brittany cut in,smirking.

Alvin favored her a sarcastic glance."And then you come 

back with a really smooth and sexy reply.Girls around the 

world really eat it up."

"Ha!Not the way *you* cook,chef,"said Brittany as she 

regarded her sisters."You see,girls,when we women engage in 

sweet nothings,we're not as...what's the word?Um...crude?

Crass?Immature?"She turned to Alvin."Alvin,help me out 

here."

He gave her a sarcastically nonchalant laugh."No 

thanks,Brittany.When it comes to sweet nothings,you're 

sweet,but...know nothing."

"Oh,really?"she chuckled."Okay,Cassanova,thrill me.Give me 

your best shot."

"Okay,but don't blame if you have to be hosed down."He 

glanced to his brothers."Watch this,fellas.She'll be 

begging for more."

"Oh,please,"she sighed.

"See?" 

He turned to face her and gently held her 

hand.The sudden look of tenderness took her a little by 

surprise and she had to remind herself that he was only 

making sport of this.Wasn't he?

"Is it possible to be too pretty?"he asked in his smoothest 

tones.

"You can *never* be too pretty,"she countered coolly.

"I agree,but there is such a thing as natural beauty,too."

Brittany raised an eyebrow."Are you saying *I'm* not a 

natural beauty?"

"Quite the opposite.That's why I came over.To see you up 

close."

"And personal?"

"I'm hoping."

"Don't think me forward,but...do you like what you see,so 

far?"

"Most definitely.You've confirmed my faith in good taste."

The rest were captivated by this aggressively 

smooth love play and,in spite of themselves,were hanging on 

every call and response given,eager to see this to a finish.

"Ohh,a connoiseur,hmm?"Brittany cooed."What makes you such 

an expert?"

"I'm an artist,a musician,a singer.I gravitate towards 

beauty."

"A singer,hmm?Are you any good?"

"I could play my heart for you.Your personal Orpheus.You 

inspire me."He breathed close to her ear."I could sing 

hymns to your eyes alone."

Brittany draped a few fingers on his shoulder 

and began to make lazy,ticklish circles on it.Alvin smiled 

suavely,but inside,his teeth were clenched in the labor of 

holding back the thrill her touch was doing to him.

"I'm sure,"she whispered in his ear,"But wouldn't it sound 

even better..."She suddenly stroked a thin finger up the 

side of his furry throat."As a duet?"

For a long moment,Alvin was frozen,impaled by 

the power of her courting.He looked into her ice blue 

eyes.They opened and closed with practiced,sensual slowness 

as they bore through him.She held herself with such an 

air,as if love was a phenomenon she was aching to share and 

at the same time,some event in her life so common as to 

make her world-weary.Like some beautifully cute Black Widow 

spider.In his eyes,he felt like the luckiest prey on Earth.

It took the combined whoops and cheers of their 

audience to bring him around again.Brittany grinned with 

ease.

"No fair,Brittany,"he sulked bashfully."You didn't tell me 

you were gonna give me...The Look."

"And let that be a lesson to you,Cassanova,"said Libby.

The kids glanced over to see Libby coming from 

the dining room where she was studying the mask in 

private. 

"No girl ever lets her man know when she's going to give 

him...The Look,"she finished.

"Guess there's a garden hose with your name on 

it,Alvin,"Brittany crowed.

"Whatever,"he muttered to himself.

"So,Mom,what's the verdict?"Brittany asked her.

The validity of the mask was paramount to all 

those concerned and Libby had began examining it as soon as 

Brittany had removed its disguise completely.In the 

relative quiet of the suite,she gave the possible artifact 

her undivided attention.For Libby and Brittany,its veracity 

was crucial.

Brittany had to know firsthand if this was the 

artifact she risked life and limb for.Was the mask true?

As for Libby,because of Brittany's risk to herself 

for them and the mask,*she* had to know.Not just for 

profession's sake,but on a personal level.Knowing if it was 

a fake or not would dictate how much more torture she would 

have to administer to Bells before she killed him for what 

he did to her daughters.

"Well,there's good news and bad news,"Libby told them."The 

good news is that,thank the Lord,it's truly The Mask of 

Unmasking."

"And the bad?"Theodore asked.

"Well,the bad news is that I still don't see how it's going 

to find The Archive,exactly."

"Oh,"the teens muttered in unison.

Libby walked wearily into the sitting room and 

let herself fall into the spot Theodore gave her on the 

sofa."How did you know it was the mask?"he asked.

That question brought Libby back from the sleep 

she was slipping into."Hmm?Oh,I,uh,checked the inside of 

the mask.The inscription I was looking for was exactly the 

same as the one in the notes."

Jeanette perked up at that."What inscription?"

"What notes?"Simon blurted.

"The priest's notes,"Libby replied.

"But what did we miss?"Jeanette continued."Simon and I 

hadn't seen anything but what was displayed in the glass 

case.The copy I made was verbatim."

Libby looked at her bookish daughter 

understandingly."Did you look on the other side?"

"There was something on the back?"

Libby nodded."Hastily written.The handwriting's the same as 

on the rest of the notes,so it's a good bet that the priest 

wrote it.Trouble is,I can't understand why he wrote it or 

what it meant."

"What does it say?"asked Alvin.

"'A new hope for a new land'.It's in Latin,but what does 

new hope for a new land have to do with finding The 

Archive?"

"Ya got me."

"I'm stumped,"Brittany admitted.

Libby stretched and tried to stifle a yawn."Well,maybe 

something will present itself tomorrow.I'm so tired I-"The 

mask slipped off of her lap and fell.

"I got it,"Brittany said,reaching for it.

The mask rested on the carpet,face down,and 

when she retrieved it,she looked into its facial bowl.It 

was intricately made and she could feel,upon grabbing it by 

the edge,what appeared to be a smooth,flat nub or tab 

resting on the inside.

Absently,she stroked at it with her thumb,gradually 

increasing the presure.Then she stopped suddenly when small 

holes along the mask's surface appeared with a soft click.

"What's this?Holes?"

"Holes?In the mask?"Libby asked with a start."I hope it's 

not coming apart."

"No.They just appeared when I pressed some button in the 

back."

"Button?I didn't see that when I checked it earlier.It 

must've been hidden or I was more tired than I thought."

"Let me see,"Jeanette offered.

She examined the object and then saw the 

writing carved in the inner surface,just above the 

eyes."I see the inscription.You're right,it's Latin.I 

think I see the...I...I-I don't believe this!Simon,come 

here and look at the words!At the end!"

Motivated by her tone,everyone began ringing 

around Jeanette.Simon stepped through the throng and peered 

closely into the mask.His sharp gasp signaled his 

understanding of its apparent meaning.

"It was so simple,"he muttered under his breath,totally 

flabbergasted."If it were a snake,it would have bit me."

"We would have never had come across it unless we read it 

literally,"Jeanette explained.

Libby,like the rest of the group,was completely 

perplexed by what the two scholars were going on 

about."What?Read what literally?"

Simon clasped his hands behind himself and 

strolled out into the middle of the room.From there,he 

addressed them."People,I believe that we have found the key 

to solving this mystery."

"Let's hear it,"Libby charged."Where is it?"

"In the inscription,ma'am.Would you be so kind as to read 

the words without translating,please?"

She looked into the rear of the mask and read."Spes 

novum enim terra nova."

Simon and Jeanette grinned."Precisely,"they purred together.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

He didn't know what made him more 

furious.The fact that he was completely fooled by 

Brittany,or the fact that her execution and the destruction 

of her friends and family made it impossible to exact 

dutiful revenge on her.

The Archive was too big and too sweet a caper to 

share,hence him riding back to the city by boat 

alone.Convincing his 'partners' to abandon their search was 

easier than expected.Finding places to hide the bodies 

proved more difficult.With the other SecuriMunks dispatched 

by the explosion,Bells was free and clear,having been 

carried this far with their help.Now all that was left was 

to find The Archive,if he still had time.

A soft boom from overhead diverted his attention 

upward.Fireworks had begun to blossom into fiery flowers of 

red,green and yellows in the early night sky.He had seen 

similar events the world over and wasn't terribly 

impressed.What he wanted was The Archive.

He gritted his sharp teeth and tried to stop his 

heart from fluttering in his fear.There was no way he would 

take the boat back himself.Others,like a SecuriMunk 

before,and now a water taxi driver after,would have to 

ferry him.In his silent terror,he chuckled to himself.The 

Archive must have been very important indeed for a card-

carrying potamophobe to come all the way out here to get.

Falling back on past experience,Bells thought 

about his lock-picking tools.When in doubt,there was one 

place he could go,and hopefully,the answers would be there.

So intent was he on his musings and on controlling his 

fear,that he almost didn't hear the faint,trilling beep 

that was coming from one of the SecuriMunks' satchels that 

he brought on board.

The Sevilles and The Millers stood in the 

lobby amidst the general hustle-bustle of the patrons and 

hotel staff.

Some moments after Libby figured out what 

Simon and her daughter were hinting at,she dragged them off 

to her bathroom for several minutes.When they were 

released,she ran into her bedroom to get dressed and told 

the other to do likewise.

While Simon and Jeanette were in the sitting 

room,their brothers and sisters hit them with a barrage of 

questions about what happened with Libby in the bathroom 

and what they were talking about.The two valiantly keep their 

silence until Libby escorted them back to their hotel.After 

a quick peck on their cheeks,she hurried out of the lobby.

Now they stood there in surprise of the 

abruptness of it all,but that,too was fading.

"Okay,you two,"said Eleanor."Mom's gone,so give!What 

happened?"

"We can't tell you,"Simon replied."All of you have been 

asking essentially the same questions for approximately 

twenty-four minutes,twenty-three seconds and you've gotten 

no results from either of us in all that time.Does the 

word,'futile',mean anything to you?"

Alvin glanced around cautiously."That's only 

because Libby was around.Now you're both in *our* tender 

mercies.Talk."

Jeanette looked genuinely bemused by all of 

this."Simon and I have survived direct combat and contact 

with I.T.O. before you even knew about them,Alvin.What 

could you possibly do to us?Lock us in a closet with your 

dirty underwear?"

"I like your thinking,but no."

"Then what?"

"I go upstairs and tell Dave and Miss Miller what's been 

happening,"he said simply.

The two froze immediately.They were thinking 

about confessing to them eventually,but not now.Timing was 

crucial in the telling to soften the shock.If Alvin spilled 

the beans in his own way,a harsher punishment than the one 

Simon and Jeanette were aiming for,which was *none*,would 

be forthcoming.Unless...

Unless he was *bluffing*.

"Nice try,Alvin,"said Simon with a condescending grin."And 

now it's time to expand your vocabulary.The word for today 

is,get ready,*implicated*.Implicated.As in,if you tell Dave 

and Miss Miller about us,you will be *implicated* by 

Jeanette and myself.If we go down,you go down."

"Simon's right,"said Jeanette."You're bluffing,Alvin."

Alvin had just turned to them after having a quick 

conference with the rest of the group."Normally,you'd be 

right,but only if *I* was doing the talking.With the *rest* 

backing me on this,well...confession's good for the soul 

and all."

Now the duo were nervous."Brittany,you're going along 

with this?"Simon asked."Why?"

"Because we want to help Mom.It's that simple,"she 

said,then turned to her sister."Jeanette,c'mon,she's our 

mother.Let's help her.What did she say to you two?"

Simon glanced over to Jeanette and could see 

her defenses falling.Brittany had a point,but...

Jeanette sighed heavily."I thought I *was* 

helping her,this way.She didn't want us to tell you where 

she was going after we told her about the clue.Mom didn't 

want us hurt if we followed her."

"Where?"

"I...The museum."

"The museum?What's there?"Alvin wondered.

"If we're correct,the final clue,"said Simon.

Eleanor stood off of the side,watching the lobby's 

clock."Well,whatever we decide to do,we better do it 

soon,guys.We leave Venice in a couple of days,whether we 

help Mom or not."

"That's right!"Brittany exclaimed suddenly."And the ball's 

tomorrow!We gotta do this."

"But what about Dave and Miss Miller?"Theodore fretted.

Alvin put an arm his shoulder."I've got news for 

you,Theo.They're gonna nail us anyway,just for not coming 

back to the hotel at a decent hour.So we might as well go 

for broke and finish this thing for a friend.What do you 

say?"

Theodore weighed punishment against friendship for 

only a second."Okay,guys.Let's do it."

Jeanette glanced back at a worried Simon."Mom will 

understand,Simon.Remember,'The only thing necessary for the 

survival of evil,is for good men to do nothing'."

"Burke,"he muttered resignedly."You've no need to quote 

him,Jeanette.I know...I know."He turned to the 

others."Alright,what's the plan?"

People cheered the heavens in the 

streets of San Marco and elsewhere,while the moon and the 

fireworks were reflected on the thin,dark windows of the 

museum that stood in the night nearby,silent and imposing.

The security command room was quiet and 

still.Bodies carpeted the floor or slumped over 

consoles.No one stirred.

A small,shrouded figure slipped through the 

room.Its hands weaved over camera and sensor controls with 

quick purpose.Time was pressing.Already the high-pressure 

gas that flowed through a large portion of the museum's 

ventilation system,quickly stunned every guard and 

supervisor within.Now with the alarms and security measures 

disabled,it was safe for the intruder,who took off the gas 

mask.

Libby checked the security around the Map 

Room and the corridors that led to it.All access was 

clear,but experience taught her to be expedient.

She strode quickly towards the door,leaving the 

open ventilation duct she entered from.She opened it and 

nearly had a coronary.

"Hi,Mom,"Brittany squeaked sheepishly.

Simon and Jeanette wilted from Libby's white-

hot glare.

"What are you doing here?"Libby hissed."We're going to have 

a talk when this is over.I told you two not to tell them 

anything about this!"

"It's not their fault,"Alvin said quickly."We forced them 

to tell us."

"Why?So you could get all of us caught or worse?Get out of 

here now or that might just happen."

Alvin took a look down the hall,stepped out of 

the threshold and proceeded down it."C'mon,fellas.Let's 

go."His brothers followed quietly and were soon gone.

"Why aren't you going with the boys?"Libby asked 

exasperated."Get out of here."

Her daughters remained,non-plused."The guys 

are just going to keep a lookout for guards and I.T.O.",said 

Eleanor."We're going to help you."

"No you're not!I don't have time to discuss this."

"That's okay,"Brittany chimed in."We already have."

"What?"

"We've talked it over and we're going to help you get The 

Archive.We've gone through too much not to see this 

through."Brittany looked around the room slyly."Now,the 

air's pretty clear now.Not much time before these guards 

come around again.Can we help?"

Libby saw where this was leading."You can help me 

by leaving.I don't want to see you girls getting 

arrested.Just get the boys and go."

"I think I saw that guard twitch over there,"Brittany 

continued leisurely."Probably just my imagination.Yea or 

nay?"

"You are so hard-headed!"

"Wonder where I got that from?Tick-tock,tick-tock."

Libby's voice choked in shock.She couldn't 

believe her girls were doing this to her,and of all 

times,now.Brittany was scaring her with her bluff about the 

guards,but she was right.She was wasting time,and although 

her children were in a situation she sorely wanted them out 

of,Libby had no other choice.However,she wouldn't 

capitulate easily or amicably.

"Alright,you win,you little brats.You can stay,but you 

better do exactly as I say or we'll all end up in prison.Do 

you understand?"

"Yes,ma'am!"they said in unison.Libby picked up her black 

equipment satchel and marched past them out the door.

"How did you get in,anyway?"Libby asked as 

they strode through the marbled halls.

"We got in just before the museum was closing,"Brittany 

explained with a grin."We hid inside a janitor's closet 

until it was safe,listening to Ellie and Theodore sucking 

face in the dark."Libby gave Eleanor a mildly surprised 

look.

"No we weren't,"Eleanor said,reddening."Theodore had some 

Hershel's Kisses and he shared some with me,that's all."

"Are you sure they weren't *his* kisses he was 

sharing?"Jeanette asked slyly.

Despite her protests of innocence,Eleanor 

reddened a little deeper."Mom!"

"Shh!"Libby admonished them."You three can fight 

later,after we find this mystery clue."

The silence was penetrating in the gloom of the 

dark corridors,lit by relatively brighter night sky and the 

occasionally low firework display.It was just bright 

enough to see the threshold and the night-lit interior of 

The Map Room.

They stopped at the room's entrance and 

Libby began to take out the mask and two flashlights from 

her bag while the sisters watched the halls.Brittany went 

over and picked up the mask.

"Don't lose that,"Libby said as she walked into the exhibit 

room,flashing her light at various areas as her daughters 

followed her in."Are you sure it's in here,Jeanette?"

"I'm sure,"Jeanette said from behind an upright glass 

case."Simon and I were here on a museum tour the other 

day.The tour guide was talking about a wealthy Chipmunk 

named-"

"Terranova?"Eleanor jumped in.

"Yes."Jeanette turned to see her sister standing beside the 

large portrait of the Chipmunk."Great!The exhibit's still 

here.Let's check all of his maps.The clue has to be here."

Libby handed her other flashlight to Jeanette 

and Eleanor to share and then began to look for 

Brittany.She could hear her padding around but couldn't 

locate her yet."Brittany?Where are you?Come over here,we'll 

share my flashlight."

"Coming."

After the four paired up,they began 

sweeping around cases,cabinets and displays in the shadowy 

room.Brittany and Libby stopped to study a faded map on 

vegetable dye-colored parchment.

"So,anyway,"Brittany whispered."We just waited until the 

lights went out and eventually made our way to you."

"Hmm?"

"How we got in,"Brittany reminded her.

"Well,how did you know where to find me,then?"

"That was easy.We smelled a little of that knock-out gas 

you used.Being in that closet must've protected us.Anyway,I 

just followed the sleeping guards to you."

Libby stopped studying and looked at Brittany 

thoughtfully.'So much like me,'she mused."A regular 

Chipette of the old block,hmm?"

Brittany smiled."It had to come from somewhere.But how 

about you?How did *you* get in?"

"From the roof,"Libby said simply."Through the ventilation 

ducts."

"Show-off,"Brittany said with a grin.

Libby looked at her watch and grew grim."Not 

much time before the guards start coming around.We've got 

to snap this up."She looked in the direction of her other 

daughters.

"Jeanette,Eleanor.Let's get ready to go.I don't think we 

found anything so far.Maybe we can come back during the 

day...Oh,no,I forgot!Mr.Snow called.I have to be in Paris 

for another assignment.I leave...tomorrow."Alreday,she was 

missing them.

"And we have to leave to go to our next tour stop in a few 

days,"Jeanette said dejectedly."Are you sure you haven't 

found anything?Anything out of the ordinary?"

Libby shook her head."I'm sorry,honey.I wish we had more 

time,but thanks for trying to help me,girls."She turned to 

Brittany,but she was gone."Brittany?"

"Right here."

All flashlights homed in on her voice and 

illuminated Brittany as she stood in the area of the room 

that displayed most of Terranova's possessions.

"Mind *not* shining that in my eyes,thank you,"she replied 

as she raised her arm to her eyes for protection.

"Stop wandering,Brittany,"Libby scolded."We have to 

go.Where are the boys,so we can pick them up?"

"They should be near the..."The corner of Brittany's eyes 

caught some brilliance close to her.Behind her was the 

portrait of Terranova.

"What's wrong?"asked Eleanor.

Playing along Terranova's scarred face with the 

movement of Brittany's arm,were seven glowing dots of 

light.She looked at where the lights were coming from.She 

was holding the mask in her hand when she brought her arm 

up against the flashlights,their beams striking its face.

Inspiration struck her like lightning."Shine your 

lights on the painting,"she told them."On his...face."

Both beams hit the picture squarely.Then 

Brittany carefully held the mask inches from Terranova's 

face and the seven light-spots shone steadily along it.

"Hey,guys,"Brittany said."Are you thinking what I'm 

thinking?"The rest were by her side in an instant.

Libby rummaged in her bag for a magnifying 

glass and soon was peering and studying every painted hair 

and depicted scar.Then she ran the lens along other areas 

of the artwork and stopped abruptly at two 

tiny,unfurled,painted scrolls,barely noticeable on a casual 

glance,on either side of the subject.

"'Maiden's blood from maiden's seed unlocks the pages,The 

first decrees.'"she translated from the nearest scroll.Then 

she read the other."'What the mask conceals,the light will 

reveal.'"

"This is his mask,right?"Eleanor pondered."A mask conceals 

the face."

Brittany glanced at Terranova's face."Good luck."

"So the light will reveal whatever's on it,"said 

Jeanette."What's on his face?"

"Other than a big,ugly scar?"Brittany replied."Oh,nothing."

Libby stepped back lowered her glass."Then why 

make something that would bring attention to..."Something 

was pounding in the back of her mind for her to 

understand.She could feel it,but what was the connection?

"Jeanette,I thought you said this guy was a map maker or 

something,"Brittany sighed.

Libby stared at Terranova,awestruck."Could it 

have been that simple?"

"What?"the girls asked.

"Brittany,put the mask down for a minute,"she told 

her.Brittany complied.

Libby shone her light on Terranova's face."Look at his 

face.At his scar."

The sisters stepped back from the painting and 

gazed at the facial features.The scar.The very noticeable 

scar that wound along the face like a road.Like a path.Like 

a river.It came to them like morning.

"His face is the map!"

"Got it in one,"Libby said triumphantly.

Their eyes were fixed on Terranova's 

visage,overcome with the elation of solving such an epic 

mystery.It was a thrill both intellectual and adventuresome.

"It's a map of the city!"said Brittany."I can see why you 

like this job,Mom."

"That S-shaped scar is The Grand Canal and the lights point 

the way to his home,"Jeanette mused."Then the scarring 

wasn't accidental.It might not have even been intentional 

scarification.He might have had them painted on his 

portrait with a cover story of being attacked to allay 

suspicion.Genius."

"According to most stories,Terranova was part of some cult 

that eventually killed him,"Libby added.

"How much you want to bet that that cult was I.T.O.,"said 

Eleanor."He must've gotten a hold of The Archive and hid it 

from them,but why?"

"Redemption,"Libby said solemnly."Remember what was written 

on the back of the mask."

"A new hope for a new land?"

"More like,'A new hope for "Terranova"'."

They pondered that for a moment or two as 

Libby pulled out a marker and a detailed map of 

Venice,unfolded it and handed it to Eleanor."Hold this up 

for a minute.I'm going to see where these lights 

lead.Brittany,you keep the mask in front of Terranova's 

face again and Jeanette,you keep the flashlight on the 

front of the mask."

When everyone was in position,Libby stared back 

and forth at the trail of lights on the male's face and its 

corresponding locations on the map.This went on for a few 

minutes as she tried to keep in mind the inevitable changes 

the city would undergo over the years since Terranova's 

death.

The silence made Brittany mull over something she 

had heard earlier from Libby.

"The First degrees?"she asked,puzzled.

"Huh?"Jeanette whispered.

"On the painting Mom read.The part that said,'The First 

degrees'."

"Decrees.Order,command."

"Okay,but who's The First?"

"What's the second?"Alvin joked as he and his brothers 

rushed in,breathless."We gotta move,guys.We almost ran into 

some guards in the other wing,"he said."They're waking up 

the others,so we better go."

"Right,Alvin,"Libby replied."Girls,go with them.No 

buts.I'll meet you by the well in the square.Go."

Libby took back the map while The Chipmunks and 

The Chipettes disappeared down the dark halls.After packing 

her gear,she departed in quiet haste in another 

direction,down another corridor. 

The claxon alarms' ringing became more faint and soon inaudible in the distance covered by the teens.They ran across the piazzi to the old,white well,anticipation flavoring their every step.The need to be inconspicuous forced them not to cheer or whoop at their successful escape,but inside,they felt electric.The danger,the risk,the urgency.They never felt so alive. 

They reached the well and caught their breaths,watching out for Libby,I.T.O. and any guards who may have followed them,as nonchalantly as possible. 

"Breaking and entering with our mom,"Brittany chuckled."What a way to bond." 

"I take it that our hypothesis concerning Terranova was correct,"Simon said to the sisters. 

"Very,"Eleanor replied. 

"Not only that,"Jeanette added."Terranova's face in his portrait was the very map we needed to find The Archive.Now,if Mom took into account changes in city planning and local historical events concerning whichever section of Venice Terranova's palazzo was located,we'll soon know where The Archive is.If no one bothered it by now." 

"Or we could just look at this map I found,"Theodore said,after picking up a crumpled map pressed against his foot by a night breeze. 

"Let me see,"Brittany exclaimed.After he handed it to her,recognition confirmed her momentary worry."This is Mom's!But why is it here?Where is she..."Her blood cooled when the answer hit her."Bells." 

Every spirit sank at the name and all of their minds automatically replayed,with depressing clarity,the event born from all of Libby's previous abductions.Being this close to the prize only guaranteed that events born from *this* abduction might take its toll on their luck tonight. 

Alvin broke the silence."How did he know where she was?It couldn't have been blind luck." 

"Who cares?He's got her!"Brittany sobbed."We gotta get her back!I wish I never tricked him." 

"If you hadn't,we'd be dead,"said Simon.He was straining to keep his emotions in check and not give in to the fearful helplessness that was driving hooks into them.There had to be a solution. 

"Wait a minute,"he said to everybody when he saw a circle and markings through the back of the map.He took it from Brittany and held it face-up."Look!" 

Everyone saw on the map's faceted face,an area,a building,circled,and below that,hastily written,was the word,bells. 

"Mom,"Eleanor sobbed under her breath. 

"I-I didn't even notice that,"Brittany said,drying her eyes and feeling relief at this crucial message."She wants us to follow her.Bells must be taking her to The Archive."Then she fell silent and thoughtful. 

"Great!"Alvin exclaimed."Let's roll!We might just catch them.They-" 

"Wait!"Brittany interjected suddenly."Uh,maybe it's time we brought the police in on this.We don't Mom to get hurt and Bells might get desperate." 

Alvin was taken aback by this.She was right,of course,but he thought that they should do *something* to deal with Bells.That was the tempermental side of him,that he was suppressing out of respect for her choice of action.Libby was her mother. 

"I agree,"said Simon simply. 

"Good,"Brittany said."Gotta pen?" 

"Of course." 

Simon handed her his pen from his breast pocket and she proceeded to scribble the circled address on the back of another section of map that she tore off.Then she gave it and the pen back. 

"You guys hang on to this and look for the police.Me and Alvin'll trail Bells." 

"But-" 

"No buts.The four of you can find the police faster together.When you find them,tell them what's happened and take them to the address.We'll meet you there."She turned to Alvin."You coming?" 

He,like the rest,was surprised by her sudden take-charge attitude.That she *had* a take-charge attitude was nothing new to them,but it rarely manifested itself due to someone dear or with such unequivocal power as to not invite question. 

With humbled acceptance,Alvin said,"Yes,ma'am,"and they both took the hunt with the rest departing moments later. 

"I must admit,when I first heard the pheromone tracker in one of my...*collegues'*...bags,I didn't know what to make of it,"Bells explained while he kept the knife point pressed gently against Libby's side and hidden from view.He sounded decidedly different now,affecting a more cultured,oily voice.Obviously,his true way of speaking now that the pretense of a tough talking slouch was no longer needed. 

"And *I* must admit,"Libby said in an even tone."You sounded more intelligent when you were working for I.T.O..I guess that explosion officially cut your ties with them?" 

"Of course.No more need for pretense,my dear.I want The Archive and since you're not dead,yet,you are in a unique position to assist me." 

"With a knife in my rib cage?"she muttered."How could I refuse,you charmer." 

"Quite." 

They strolled down small,curving streets,Bells holding her a close as any lover.Oblivious people pranced and mingled with others around the two as they slipped into a dark side alley. 

"I'm a little surprised that you found the book's location so quickly,"he said as he led her through the gloom of the alleyway."As a professional,I'm really quite jealous,but with help like your kids and those boys,I suppose you did have an edge over me." 

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to my girls." 

Bells gave a strong laugh."My dear,women have wanted to kill me for far less.By the way,did they survive,as well?" 

"It makes no difference,Bells.You're finished." 

"Yes,they are rather resilient.Especially your Brittany." 

Libby shot a look towards him. 

"She *does* remind me of you.Once." 

"What do you mean?"she asked directly.What was he getting at? 

"Is this it?"he suddenly asked brusquely. 

A short distance away and framed by the mouth of the alley,stood the dark,ancient presence of a gray,weathered Gothic palazzo..In spite of the merrymaking,few people milled about on the palazzo's courtyard of the rear facade and the odd scaffold could be seen spidering along the sides of the building or erected near the lower bay windows. 

The doorway of the street entrance beckoned like an eager maw in the dark.In fact,to Libby,the entire building felt alive in its stillness,waiting like a malevolent,predacious thing.Somewhere in that interior's gloom and possibly trap-filled salons,rested the cornerstone of Chipmunk civilization. 

"That's Terranova's palazzo."she admitted."Scaffolds.The city's probably renovating it.I hope nobody found the book." 

"For your sake,"he added."Let's go." 

They marched out of the alley,but then Bells stopped in his tracks,straining his ears back towards the alley.The faint squeaking came from the trash cans there and all over in the echoing alleyway walls. 

"Rats,"he muttered,relieved that no one followed them."There must have been rats in the alley." 

"I'll vouch for that." 

"Have your fun,my dear.You'll need a sense of humor for what's going to happen to you." 

"You don't scare me,"she growled,then gasped as the point pressed dangerously hard against her side. 

"Give me time,"he whispered in her ear.Then he led her across the street to the palazzo. 

When the two disappeared inside the darkness of one of the alleys that flanked the palace on its sides,Alvin and Brittany's heads rose carefully from the discarded newspaper and trash that piled up behind the trash cans. 

"You make a pretty convincing rat,"Brittany said slyly. 

"Thanks,"he said sarcastically. 

"Did you hear what he said?"she said,turning serious."We've got to get her from him." 

"Hey,no arguments here,but how?He might have one of those guns with him and you saw how they worked.If we're not careful,we'll all end up as briquettes.Plus,we've got to get The Archive before he does." 

Brittany gingerly stepped out of her hiding place and assumed a self-satisfied air."That's why I have a plan.I've been thinking about what Mom saw in that painting tonight." 

Alvin joined her,holding a plastic bag."And is that the reason you had me pay that vendor.For whatever's in this bag?"he asked,a bit testily. 

"Sure!" 

Alvin closed his eyes and sighed.Not for being the possible lynchpin in Brittany's latest plan,but because they were both about to tangle with Bells again and something in him almost chalked their surviving their first encounter with him as luck.Luck that might not be repeated this final time. 

"Alright.If you've got a plan,Brittany,I'm all ears,"he said with steadying confidence. 

"Great!Take off your clothes!" 

Alvin never felt so conflicted... 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"You know,I could always find artifacts of any significance with a knife pointed at me,"Libby muttered in the low light of the palazzo's cold main hall.Construction warning signs either stood on easels or littered the damp floors,with warning tape festooned over lonely doorways. 

"Better at you than *in* you,"Bells said coolly."We'll search every room,starting with the warehouse loading area you suggested." 

They walked into the dark,empty chamber that once held the wares needed to sustain the commercial wealth of those patricians who lived in the palace long before Terranova.Their footsteps echoed off of the now bare and mildewed walls.Libby shined her flashlight at every corner.Nothing was there. 

"Even if you find The Archive,you couldn't read it,"said Libby. 

"Really?Why?" 

"Let's just say that it takes a woman's touch." 

Bells stepped away from her,backing up to the doorway,still brandishing his blade."I'll let you search on your own here.I'll be over here,if you need me." 

"What's wrong?Afraid of booby-traps?" 

"I'm...wary of them." 

"Chicken by any other name,eh?"she scoffed as she started to feel along the walls and surviving moldings for any accessing switch,fully aware that anything from ancient explosives and physical traps to contact poison could greet her touch.So far,she felt nothing and nothing,in turn,happened. 

Curiously,she couldn't figure out why she picked this particular room.Expediency and a need to concentrate forced her to chalk it up to a feeling.It *felt* right.It wasn't rational,but it satisfied her for the moment. 

"Where are your partners?"she asked."I would have thought that they would be here to help you out." 

Bells gave a smooth grin that,in the dimness,matched his knife."Like any business venture,eventually the partnership dissolves." 

She figured as much.Working with or hearing about those of his ilk,she counted herself lucky that she knew his psychology firsthand.Most didn't."I guess I.T.O.kept you busy,then." 

"Most would consider what I did to them a service.Corruption,accquisition,betrayal,murder."Then he smiled."Some are just better at it than others.You're certainly not upset by what happened to them,are you?" 

"Forgive me for seeing them as the lesser of two evils." 

He shrugged it off."Say what you will,my dear.Interpol would have said differently.Especially after I handed them I.T.O.'s elite archeology team.Anonymously,of course." 

"Went through their findings anonymously,too,I'm sure,"she said dryly. 

"Of course.They certainly had no use for it by then,and since you refused to take I.T.O.'s offer back then,the team's arrest made the perfect opening for me to be hired.I thank you." 

"Get-"she stopped in mid-curse when the flashlight showed something on the ceiling.Libby angled the beam of light to it fully and saw a single colored tile on the otherwise bland,utilitarian ceiling. 

Its placement was off-center of the ceiling and that gave her pause to think.Why would a single tile be on the ceiling?'A marker?'she thought.'But if that's so and Terranova was hiding the book here,why take the chance of marking the hiding spot?' 

She stared at the ceiling again,letting her mind wander from the rational to the completely absurd,until a surprising notion flashed in her head. 

"What if the marker doesn't point to the ceiling,but to the floor." 

Libby went into her bag and took out a mini-crowbar.Then she stood directly under the tile,knelt to the floor and tapped around softly. 

Each tap produced a solid,uniform sound until she tapped the floor lined up under the tile directly.A hollow ring issued."Gotcha,"she whispered in triumph. 

Bells applauded quietly while he leaned against the doorframe."Brava!I always knew you were more than just a pretty face." 

Ignoring him,Libby wasted no time.With no earth and packed clay beneath it,that section of floor was quickly destroyed with well-placed hits from the crowbar.What lay beneath was a hole just wide enough for a Chipmunk that exhaled a breath wet,cold and centuries old. 

She stopped her elation quickly when she remembered who exactly was profiting from her work.Every discovery or successful access only brought Bells one step closer to the book,which made those success all the more painful to Libby. 

"Please,Bells,"she entreated."Don't throw away our heritage.Let me take The Archive to a museum for study and exhibition." 

"No,"he said simply."Down you go." 

She gave him a killingly hateful look,grabbed her flashlight and bag,then descended into the floor. 

To her surprise,Libby found it easy to climb down,due to the unknown engineer's foresight in creating foot and hand holds in the narrow walls of the hole.She soon reached the bottom. 

Libby's light penetrated the depth of a roomier tunnel ahead of her that ended at an iron door,rusted in the dank.She proceeded down the corridor carefully,wary of any hidden traps. 

Safely across,Libby reached the door and translated it. 

"'Beware.Beyond this door hides Death.What the light conceals,the mask will reveal'."Just like on the portrait." 

She pulled at the handle and the door gave a little,coating her hands and arms with a blizzard of rust flakes.With a bit more effort,its hinges groaning,she opened the portal.A stale wind escaped from the chamber and then all was still. 

Libby stepped in and that's when the batteries in her flashlight died.Stifling a curse,she fished in her bag haphazardly for the second one and that's when the door closed on her.After a few seconds of earnest struggle with the handle,she left the now locked door alone and noticed something peculiar. 

Despite being underground,locked behind an iron door and having no illumination,she could just make out the surroundings in the chamber,even though it should have been pitch black within. 

Indistinct shapes either rested on the floor or hung on the walls.She reached down and felt something on the ground,her brain interpreting it as a lantern.After shaking it and discovering that it still had oil,Libby fumbled around in the eerie low light,going into her bag for matches. 

Out of the corner of her eye,Libby's attention was drawn to a large mass on the floor a few feet from where she found the lantern.Crawling over to it,she reached out to feel what it was and soon regretted doing so. 

The decayed remains of a Chipmunk body greeted her touch.Libby was suddenly reminded of the door's inscription of Death and started to think. 

"It should be darker than a parson's hat in here,but I can still see a little.There's a dead body and the door warned about death.It also said that what the light concealed, the mask would reveal.So..."She went back to her bag,fished for The Mask of Unmasking and put it on. 

She noticed,when she found the mask,that something thin and hard had covered the eyeholes now.Possibly a secondary feature that no one had noticed earlier when Brittany activated its light-holes feature. 

"Here goes nothing,"she muttered nervously as she took a match from its book and struck. 

Nanoseconds after light left the matchhead's combustion,the entire chamber exploded with inconceivably bright luminescence.

When Bells heard a noise somewhere behind him in the dark palace,he fiercely debated with himself to either stay and watch Libby or investigate.Experience told him to investigate. 

Now he crept up the main staircase as silent as a shadow,his knife flashing at whatever light still existed upstairs,as he made his way to the residential piano nobile and the salone.If the victim was lucky,Bells might have been in the mood for prisoners.

It became very clear to Libby that despite I.T.O.'s glaring faults and misconceptions,they were also certified geniuses.A concession that grew as she gazed around through the protective lenses of the mask. 

Moments earlier,she tried to hazard a peek below the mask to see what happened after the flash and the back of her eyes immediately felt like white-hot needles were rammed into them.After securing the mask back on her face and blinking the painful spots in her vision away,she realized that this was the Death in the inscription.Death by starvation,suffocation and exposure for the victim after being blinded and unable to escape.A cruel way to die,but what was the mask trying to reveal that the destructive light was concealing? 

Everything was visible,but looked blue through the light-filtering lenses as she searched all over the room.On the floor was the lantern,her personal effects and the corpse.On the walls on either side were murals of feminine Chipmunk angles pointing in the direction of the wall directly ahead of her. 

On that wall was painted a female Chipmunk holding up a large silver,green and brown book,however the lenses turned the colors of the book into dark blue values.The subject was smiling pleasantly amidst a woodland setting and Libby could see an unfurled scroll painted below the figure.'To my beloved,who showed me my folly.She is the key who freed me'. 

A thought hit her and she took a quizzical glance at the body on the floor."Terranova?"'A mystery for another day,'she thought as she took the match and lit the lantern.Then she went to the "beloved" wall and began look along the surface for clues. 

"What are you angels pointing at,hmm?"she wondered."What I need to do is get out of here.I wish I had a..."Her eyes caught something on the wall. 

Compared to the rest of the painting,the book shone more clearly,as if it were the only three-dimensional element in the picture.Smiling skeptically,Libby felt around the image of the book.It was flat like everything else.With an experimental press on the book,she was soon rewarded,however,when the section of wall the book was painted on swung open and a strangely shaped key slid out of its compartment. 

"...Key.I guess you were the 'key' who frees,"Libby said to the painting.She packed up her gear and went to the door.A quick insertion and a twist and the door reopened,light flooding the tunnel ahead until she doused the lantern. 

The darkness came back swiftly and she carefully removed the mask to see the chamber still only dim.Except that she could now see a faint illumination coming off the walls.Photonic residue of the dangerous light-amplification properties of those mystery walls.Possibly an early I.T.O. invention. 

Libby closed the door and departed.

"Bells." 

Libby looked around the dark warehouse once she climbed out of the hole and couldn't see Bells."Bells,"she whispered again,testing to see if he was still close by.There was no answer. 

Libby wasted no time tip-toeing back through the main hall on her way to the window they broke to get in the first place.Her mind was tasked with two thoughts.The key she found,and escape. 

'There must be more to this key than meets the eye,'she pondered.'Why protect it?' 

"You'll never guess what *I* found." 

Libby stopped in the center of the hall.Although they could just make each other out in the murk,she knew it was Bells,standing in the middle of the staircase as though he owned the place. 

Seeing him there wasn't what startled her.What startled her was what she could just see standing close to him up there.The shadowy Chipmunk girl with disheveled hair staring defiantly in the dark at the sword placed near her throat.All thoughts of personal escape or safety dissolved in Libby. 

"Brittany!" 

In the dimness,her daugher turned her head to Libby's voice,but said nothing. 

"Are you alright?Where are the others?"Libby asked frantically."Where's Alvin?" 

"Yes,yes,"Bells cut in."I'm sure we all want to know,but we do have some pressing matters to attend to.After all,I lost my favorite knife a few minutes ago in this venture,dealing with her.Which brings me back to what I found upstairs,besides this conniving brat,that is." 

With mixed feelings of dread and curiosity,Libby slowly followed the two up the stairs with her surviving flashlight,until she could see,when she reached the hall at the top,captor and prisoner standing in front of a set of iron double doors with the same lock she saw in the underground key room,the floor in front of them littered with torn warning tape. 

'Of course,'she thought.'The key could reopen the room under the floor,but it was probably made specifically for these very doors.Which means...' 

"The Archive's in there,"she whispered. 

"That's what we're here to find out,"Bells replied. 

She went to the doors and slipped the key into the central lock that rested between them solemnly.She could almost feel the vibrations of tumblers which haven't been used in centuries,stir and move with sudden vitality.History was being born.She lived for moments like this. 

The key turned slowly and a cacophony of grinds,klicks and hisses issued as the complex lock finally released the doors.Libby stood trembling and flushed from the event.A small smile on her face. 

"Do you want a cigarette?"Bells asked wryly. 

They walked into the portego,parting thick curtains of cobwebs and treading on a floor carpeted with moist dust. 

Finding several candelabras around in the dark chamber,Libby soon had the room partially illuminated,their flames casting animated shadows in their shimmering,subdued light.

All around,the once lavish and obligatory trappings of patrician living were gone.The high walls that were covered from one end of the room to the other with murals of wealthy living and military adventure were painted over and now depicted Biblical moments.Angelic Chipmunk statuary stood watch from various areas.

The candelabras themselves were placed on tables equidistant in the room and a long red carpet,now moldy and completely threadbare,ran from the front of the iron doors to what appeared to be an small altar built near the windows up ahead.

It wasn't long before they realized what this was.Terranova's gift to the cleric and the church he worked for.He had donated and converted the portego,if not the entire palazzo,into a chapel.

"I take it that whatever you found downstairs opened the doors,"Bells said as he kept the sword close to his prisoner.When Libby moved towards him,he bore the sword even closer.

"Now,now,my dear,"he admonished."I thought you loved your daughter.Proceed in this manner and I'll think that you'd want me to dispatch her.Now give me some room and find The Archive."She backed away and complied.

Libby walked ahead of them,switching her mind into Analytical Mode and carefully going over the room's decrepit features.

Finding the book was put in the back of her mind in favor of thinking of a way out.She wished that Brittany hadn't followed her or did whatever she did to get herself captured.That only anchored the child to Bells' side and made leaving impossible.

If The Archive was in a wall or floor,she was having trouble finding clues leading to it.She began studying the religious murals instead,carefully going over the events so depicted for visual leads.

With her back to Bells,he couldn't see the frustration growing on her face with each new dead-end she came across.It was becoming just too difficult to piece a picture of the book's whereabouts and concern herself with Brittany's well-being at the same time.If only there was some pattern she could go on.A hint or clue for her to latch on to. 

Libby only saw swirling patterns of doubt in density,reaching out to nab her sanity,to bring her down and rob her of power.She needed a miracle to see...

'Why didn't I see it before?'she thought.

It was all around her and it lit her up like a Christmas tree.In fairness,she believed it could be this easy,but chose to ignore the obvious to keep driving forward in the pursuit of the worldly.Now she had the means to finish the pursuit.

The underground key room wasn't a crypt or a catacomb,so why were there angels painted there?

She looked around at the statuary that lightly forested the place.The plain looking pieces of marble that adorned the room and gave it a serene nature.And grinned.

The angels *themselves* were the clue.Painted to tell anyone who made it to the chapel afterwards and understood,that the angels were markers.Somewhere in the grandiose hid the simple and vice versa.Here,in the marble,lay a book.

Without fanfare,she tipped one over,the fragile sculptured top,its body,shattered on the floor,leaving its base up-ended.She looked at the bottom of it,inspecting it.Finding nothing,she ignored it and went to the next,smashing it,also.

All over,Libby destroyed angel after angel,seeking frantically for the answer she thought would come to her promptly.It was soon starting to get frustrating,tiring...and embarassing,if she was wrong.All around were the remains of her assumption,which she was determined to follow.Only succeeding mattered now.

Before the last one was about to be destroyed,the doors parted with a creak behind them.A red-capped rodent's head peered into the room and saw the proceedings nervously.Bells noticed the intruder with a grin.

"Alvin?So good of you to join us.Somehow,I didn't think you would be the type to send your girlfriend into situation like this.Now if you don't want your ladylove to be an unfortunate casualty,make yourself comfortable."

Alvin entered and stood off to the side of the room,never straying his eyes from Bells or his prisoner.

Trying to force the regret she felt,now that Alvin was caught,Libby put her hands together and toppled the last one,crashing it to the floor in a heap.Picking through the rubble,she stood the base up and looked in.

There was a small opening above the base that obscured her vision.In the black hollowness of its interior,she saw something and reached in.

Out came a book of rich green,silver and gold,well weathered and old.Dazzling to the eye and fetching in their sight.Its beauty was well known to those who saw it and now they did,too.

Nothing she ever 'acquired' before or since would equal this.History was being more than made.It was being touched,rediscovered and reawakened.She felt like that simple,rough and tumble girl she once was in Australia again,bent towards adventure and the next horizon in sight.

But this was more profound now.With The Archive finally found,the link that united their people would be brought to light.No more secrets,no more speculation.

The book's cover glittered in the candlelight.It came from a time too simple and alien to be called wordly.In fact,*otherworldly* would have been more apt.It was the champion of the Chipmunk people,who faced their future with certainty and resolve in those early days of the Human world.Tattered and torn,they forged an identity all their own.That was its beauty,its strength and their

heritage.

"I've found it!"she cried.

"It's about time,"Bells grunted as he held Brittany close.No sense in *not* killing her when the time was right.And that time was soon,after he savored the prize of a lifetime."Throw it here."

She complied,hoping he'd release her.With no such luck,she kept her head.

Holding the book in one hand and his captive by sword point with the other,Bells looked every bit the rogue he was."You know,after I caught your little one here,I thought a great deal about what you

said to me earlier about needing,'a woman's touch',to read the book.I wonder if that's true.Tell me how to open the book or she dies,right here,right now."

Libby's eyes fell to her 'little one'.Through it all,the girl never uttered a sound of fear,never broke her resolve.As if waiting.She was a living extention of Libby and Libby would not be the cause of

her being removed from her life.

"It needs the blood of a daughter,"she sighed."I don't know why.It might have some thing to do with The First."

"Yes,The First,as in The First Chronicler,the author of The Archive."

She half-expected him to doubt her and lash out at Brittany as punishment,but as yet,nothing happened.

"How do you know?"

"The archeology team's findings.They were very helpful."He looked at the cover."A genetic security measure.We were quite unique,weren't we?But why only daughters?"Then he looked at his hostage."Or rather,who's daughters were The First referring to?"

"What do you mean,Bells?"

"Why,I only mean that The First may have had an idea as to who could have access to such an important book.Someone like The First.Or someone who could take The First's place.Like family."

He inspected the cover and saw a squarish lock on the book,but no keyhole.Instead,a small,hinged tube was folded against the lock's housing.With his thumb,he flicked the tube out.

Libby's voice rang with skepticism."You think that Brittany...that *our* bloodline is The First's?"

"As I said earlier,that's what we're here to find out."Bells regarded Brittany."Girl,put your finger into the tube."When she looked away disdainfully,Bells pressed the edge of the sword against the fur of her throat."I can get the blood out another way,if you prefer."

"Do as he says,baby,"Libby instructed.Now was not the time for the girl to be stubborn.She looked over to Alvin,who continued to glare at Bells from under the obscuring brim of his cap.

Brittany tentatively flexed her index finger and slowly,reluctantly,inserted it,little by little,into the tube.The trepidation that shone on her face quickly became a grimace of discomfort as a sharp jolt of pain hit her fingertip.She yelped and jerked her hand away as Bells,still holding her,watched the lock and heard tiny whirs issue from within,excitedly.

The elation faded rapidly from him,when,after several minutes,the lock remained unloosed.Bitter disappointment etched into his round face.

"What's wrong?"he growled."Why won't it open?You're her daughter!Why won't it open for you?"

"Would you believe,"came the reply from a voice suddenly much deeper than a female's should."That I haven't been feeling myself lately?"

Somewhere in the bottom of Bells' heart,he considered retirement.With a quick yank of the wig,Alvin stood,triumphantly,if not absurdly,revealed in the blue sundress he wore to blend in with the darkness of the palazzo,and make up.

It was the utter absurdity of the moment,laced with his private shame in allowing his emotions to carry him so far as to not see through this simple ploy,that froze Bells.

He almost didn't feel Alvin grab his wrist and sink his central incisors in.With a yell,the adult dropped the sword,allowing Alvin time he needed to snatch the book away from him,twist out of his grasp and toss it to Libby.

Libby was stunned,as well.Where she once saw a no-win situation,now,in the momentary confusion,was hope.Brittany was safe.

"Heads up,Alvin!"

Then again...

Libby turned with a start as Brittany,dressed in Alvin's cap and clothes,threw a silvery rod to him that she concealed close to her when she entered the chapel.

Alvin leaped out and caught the short sword from Brittany's underhand toss just in time to give a fast,clumsy riposte from a fierce and recovering Bells.

"That's it,boy!You've gotten in my way for the last time,"Bells declared darkly.

"I'm too fast to be in your way,"Alvin shot back,narrowly avoiding Bells' blade as it sang in the air where Alvin's head was a moment ago.

Brittany led Libby further away from the combatants,heading for the rear of the chapel just as Alvin was leading Bells towards the altar and the balconied bay windows up front.

As Alvin was unfamiliar with the layout of the chapel,the low light conditions and fencing in general,he was forced to rely on reflexes and his gut instinct than on any innate skill.Fortunately for Alvin,so was Bells.

Alvin parried a quick slash,ducked another and did a tuck and roll to avoid being manuevered into a deadly corner trap.Coming out of the roll,he leaped away instinctively,just as Bells closed in and attempted to slash open his back.

Bells decided to curb the youth's bounding by delivering fast,wide,crisscrossing slashes in front of him,forcing the teen back into another corner.

Kicking away some of the broken marble to clear the floor beneath him,Alvin did a gymnastic split in front of a surprised Bells and delivered a quick cut to his thigh.

Backing away with a yelp,Bells looked at Alvin with hot rage and charged,swinging.Still on the floor,Alvin reached behind himself,found and then threw a particularly sharp-edged chunk of marble

that made red contact between Bells' eyes.Momentarily,yet sufficiently blinded,Bells was wide open for the haymaker to the stomach that nearly dropped him to his knees.

Alvin stayed close by,making sure to place himself between Bells and the two young women."That was for what happened in the apartment," he said with an edge to his voice."Time to collect."

"If you can,boy,"Bells replied,gaining his breath.The rage hadn't abated,in fact,it made him remember fights he engaged in before,more victorious than not,with opponents much more formidable.Humans,among their number.No stripling had ever bested him so fast before until now and he was quick to understand why.Again,he let his emotions overcome him,being so close to gaining

The Archive.Anxiety to avoid failure was making him quick to anger and slow to tactical flexibility,the advantage Alvin and the other were capitalizing on.

Still,he felt he could hear Libby and Brittany's hearts laughing at him as they silently cheered their young champion on,and he hated them.Just as much as he hated Alvin or anyone else who availed themselves to standing in his way.As much as he hated his fear of large bodies of water.A fear that was never buried along with his terrifying memory of being caught in a flash flood as a child.

Well he could give as good as he got.Hiding in the dark wouldn't save them from his attacks,even if he couldn't lay a hand on the females.He would save that for his present opponent.

He straightened up,but took no action against Alvin,who wisely raised his sword to a defensive position.Bells then regarded Libby and Brittany with what could have been considered casual venom.

"All this time,you never recognized me,Libby,"he said with an undercurrent of pain.

"What are you talking about?"Libby maintained.Other than by reputation,she drew a constant blank.

"I still have dreams of the dingoes,too,Libby,but I don't regret what I did.For you.And _to _you."

Libby wondered how he knew anything about the dingoes,_her_ dingoes.What did he say?'For you._And to you'_?

Her guts twitched.

For the second time tonight,the spirit of discovery seized her,only now,with quickly dawning and horrible realization,she cursed it.All the pain-soaked years of loss both mother and daughters suffered through,the question of death that hung over their family,was answered by Brittany in a single,incredulously choked whisper."You?"

Bells looked at her with a pain he guarded like a miser."I could have been your father,girl.I loved your mother so much."

"*Bellworth*?"Libby answered,the years of her younger life returning to her mind in a rush."I told you long ago I loved Peter.You said you understood and would let it go at that.You killed Peter?"Tears flowed from her widening eyes."You were *that* jealous?"

"He wasn't worthy of your love and meant nothing to me.Nothing.You were so young.We all were,but I had the courage of my desire to do something about it.I found some Human living out in the bush who trained some dingoes to help him hunt and I convinced him to let me borrow them for my needs."

Everything vanished in Brittany's point of view,except Bells and the sudden shock of realizing that she and her sisters were too young to even remember what their father looked like.Although Chipmunk babies matured at an impressive rate,able to walk upright,master speech,and handle most

eye-hand coordination early,the death of their father happened at a time when everything was still new to them and the tragedy of never knowing him in life stabbed into her deeply.

Something she dearly wanted to do to Bells at the moment.She wished she hadn't given Alvin the sword she hid.She wanted the pleasure of a kill for a kill.

"You killed my father!"Brittany exploded in torment and irregardless of how dangerous Bells was,she moved in on him with her only weapons.Her hands,her teeth,her heart.

Bells tensed himself for her attack,but Libby quickly caught her up and restrained her as best she could.She couldn't allow another loved one to fall by his hand,even though he deserved it.

"She has your fire,Libby.My only true regret was that it hurt you so much,"replied Bells in an even tone."When I hadn't seen you after the attack,I thought that the dingoes had gotten you,too.It killed me,Libby,it really did.For years I lived with your face in my mind.I changed my name,adapted.Even when I found out that you did survive,I couldn't come back to you.So much had changed since then and you'd become a threat to my livelihood."

Brittany was livid."A threat?Like my _father_ was a threat,you murderer?"As much as she wanted to tear through Bells,her mother was stronger,so she expended her grief by beating and clawing into her mother's shoulders and back in frustration as she buried her wet face into Libby's chest and wept copious,bitter tears.

"You'll pay,Bellworth,"Libby promised under her breath while holding a sobbing Brittany in her arms."By all that's holy,you'll pay."

Out of the corner of his eyes,Bells saw Alvin,sword still raised,moving to get into a better position to attack.He turned to face him with a haunted look,as though he had nothing left to lose.Chances were,he didn't.

Bells slowly took off his jacket and tossed it aside,then he loosened his tie and the two top buttons of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves.All of his moves seemed practiced,ritualistic.He was preparing himself for real combat.

"Your looks say your an Urban,"he said with controlling breaths."But your moves tell me you're a Rural.So was I."

That was the only warning Alvin ever received before his sword was almost ripped from his hand by a fast slash from Bells.Alvin kept his defense up and watched a different Bells emerge.This Bells didn't move any further than needed and lightly bounced on the balls of his feet like a dancer.His eyes zeroed

in on Alvin unwaveringly.He was Bells' universe and Bells wanted that universe to end.

Heeding his gut,Alvin retreated a pace and as expected,Bells advanced.What wasn't expected was the backhanded blow that caught Alvin on the side of his muzzle,stunning him for a second.Forcing himself to recover faster than normal,he parried Bells' second attack,a slash to the chest.Again he retreated.Bells advanced.

Alvin hazarded a quick glance backwards and was grateful that the portego-turned-chapel was so roomy.Stumbling on the broken marble,he began trying to size up Bells as fast and as well as he could while leading him away from Libby and Brittany.

A toe-to-toe slug match was out of the question.Bells was a capable fighter,Alvin caught that at once,and if he fought Humans,it meant that he was probably a wiz at close quarters battles.So far,Alvin's speed,reflexes and a sword point were the only things that kept Bells at a safe distance,but he couldn't retreat forever.

Bells suddenly stopped and looked thoughtful.He glanced back at the two females and took a casual step back to them.The defensive reaction seized Alvin like a natural force.The very instance of Bells trying to attack his charges sent the youth into a mindless attack posture that brought him within an arm's length of his opponent.Just as Bells wanted.

Alvin found himself flying a short distance away from Bells' lightning fast Roundhouse Kick.Thankful that he still held his sword when he landed,he maddeningly parried every slash and thrust the adult delivered.Because he was on his back,Alvin found it more than a little difficult to do.

Alvin lashed his foot out and caught Bells in the knee,making him back off as the younger fighter rolled over and recovered,standing.He chided himself inside for such as stupid move as to engage that close to Bells and reminded himself that *he* was Bells' opponent,not the other two.As long as Bell was capable of continuing to fight,he was a genuine threat to all in the room,so Alvin

switched from Defensive to Offensive,trying to force the uncomfortability of shedding blood from him under the very real directive that he had to put Bells away somehow.

What resulted was a violent,hyperactive ballet of clumsy,opportunistic swordplay,evasive gymnastics and the occasional punch.

What surprised Alvin,as he started to breath hard,was that,true to his word,Bells was every bit the Rural-born acrobat that Alvin was.It just took having to fight a fellow Chipmunk to reacquaint himself with that style of combat.

Alvin's body was wracked with slow moving pain courtesy of Bells' punches and although he scored hits on Bells with his sword,his various maneuvers to avoid him were now tiring him out while Bells' pain-fueled adrenaline rush was giving him an edge.

Then it happened.Alvin,with his back to the altar,wearily tried to sidestep an incoming punch that Bells,smiling,pulled away at the last instant.With an opening in Alvin's defenses present,Bells fired a sudden sword thrust,hoping it would hit home.

The chapel rang with Alvin's cry and the females' anguish as the sword point rammed into his shoulder and stopped when it hit the joint.Bells kept pushing forward at him,the shoulder joint providing so much resistance that the thin blade began to slightly bow as Alvin was driven into the altar.

Bells lost himself in the screams as he poured all of his madness,grief and guilt of the past into the single motion of trying to drive his blade completely through Alvin.

Suddenly the blade,already old and now under stress,snapped in half.Sweating and in a lather,Bells turned to Libby and her daughter."Give me The Archive or I'll gut him like a fish!"

To the two witnesses of the battle,it seemed ultra-violent and dreamlike.Shock from the way it suddenly turned out.To Brittany,if her mother had any conceivable objection to what she was about to do,it didn't matter.

The look in Brittany's eyes reflected the manic fear of losing Alvin to this butcher.She snatched the book from Libby's side and slid it roughly across the floor to Bells' feet.She knew the double-cross was coming,but nothing mattered except Alvin.

Bells scooped up the book and held it like a conquerer,then gave a cautious glance back at Alvin against the altar.The boy was catching his breath,fighting shock,and looking at Bells with a murderous eye,but was too spent to move.

Satisfied,he tossed the sword remnants away and regarded Libby and Brittany together,with a look of pity."Thank you,"he said as he went to pick up his suit jacket and pulled a ThunderGun,concealed in an inner pocket,out at them.With a smirk,he took aim."You know,I hate the past."

The trigger depressed,but not enough to start the reaction,as Bells' entire back was suddenly alive with pain.In agony,he whirled around to see Alvin behind him,the broken sword point removed,as blood trickled from the wound,and his own sword tinged with red.

From where they were,Brittany and Libby could see from the diagonal slit in the back of Bells' shirt,a deep gash across the muscular small of his back,turning his shirttail scarlet.

Staring at Alvin through the blinding pain,Bells brought the gun up with shaking hands."I'll burn you alive!"Alvin stood his ground and glared at him like a warrior born.

The bi-level barrel spat a gout of artificial lightning that reached out destructively,but didn't strike Alvin dead.It took a split second for Bells to realize that Brittany,coming from behind,grabbed his gun arm and aimed it up and away from its target.The shot went wild and destroyed a balcony and its surrounding wall nearby.

Immediately,Alvin and Brittany struggled with Bells,both holding the surprisingly strong arm for dear life.As long as there was at least one of them fighting the arm,the gun was more or less under control.

Fortunately,Bells was so tired and hurt,he was actually becoming managable,but still violent,as they continued their grapple/tug o' war.

Libby,who was already in a state of shock after seeing Brittany rush out after Bells,shook it off and ran to them when their desperate dance brought them,crazily,to the edge of the wall breach.With a scream,she watched them disappear a moment later amidst the red and green flashes

of pyrotechnics outside.

All that fell into the black waters of the canal were swallowed in deep,rippling gulps.The three combatants,however,were not among those consumed,like the obliterated window and balcony.

Brittany took a moment to wonder how,during the fight,she wound up in the position she now found herself in as she laid on her stomach on the rough remains of the balcony's base,both arms hanging straight down over the edge.On either arm,Brittany was grabbing something dear.In her right hand,she held Alvin's weakening two-handed grasp,and in the left,she held the spine of The Archive,which was in turn held one-handedly by Bells.

Although it was an apparent strain for her to hold them up,with Bells being the heaviest of the two males,the only reason Brittany wasn't pulled over the edge with them was because Bells wasn't

hanging off of her with his full weight.His free hand and feet had found a tenuous purchase along the carved masonry and he was holding himself up,albeit barely.

On the other side,Alvin fared no better,His shoulder was on fire from the exertion and it took most to all of his concentration to operate past the pain and hold on.But now his arm was numbing up fast and his grip was failing.

Above Brittany,leaning over where the portego floor once met the balcony's,Libby called out to her and stretched out her hand."Brittany,are you okay?Do you have Alvin?"

Huffing with strengthening breaths,Brittany managed a quick answer."Yes...got...them both...The book...too!"She desperately wanted to save Alvin,so they could survived this Venetian adventure,but she also didn't want what could have been her mother's life work lost,either.Bells took so much away from her and as a daughter,she would be a blessing to her and recover something of hers.

If she wanted to say something else,it would have to be grunted behind clenched teeth.Both Alvin and The Archive were pulling away from her centimeter by centimeter and her hands ached.

Libby called to her again and again she only got a grunt in response.Her daughter wasn't too far below her,but Brittany would have to stand to reach her and at this rate,if Brittany didn't devote

all of her remaining strength to holding one or the other up,she would lose them both.But that wasn't what Libby saw so clearly.

What she saw was her life,illustrated in Brittany's present struggle.Her internal struggle in choosing between the memory of her family and the numbing comfort of acquisition,possible wealth and adventure.Brittany's fight was Libby's,that she lost so long ago,yet thought she won.

In her sorrow,she lived a life of risk to forget.Sought buried treasure to bury her own pain and like Bells,she,too,hated the past for forsaking it.Although she found her daughters,she knew it was fate or divinity that allowed her to see them at all.

She never looked for them,never asked around.She had already claimed them dead and buried long ago and gave up hope.Gave up on them.Libby knew she didn't deserve them or their understanding.

But neither could she see her mistake reborn in Brittany.She knew that her daughter would indirectly sacrifice her beloved for years that didn't exist anymore.Brittany would claim The Archive for her mother and with Alvin's death,pay for all of those lost chances Fate denied her.

It was a price too steep for Brittany or anyone else to pay and Libby would be damned to see Brittany sacrifice Alvin the way she sacrificed her family.

"Drop that book,Brittany!"

Brittany diverted enough power into speaking again only because she couldn't believe what she heard."What...But Mom...The Arc-"

Libby channeled all of her maternal energy into her command."You grab Alvin,now,or I'll kick you down there with them!Let the book go!It's not worth Alvin dying for!"

Those two words cut through any filial delusions Brittany was harboring just then."Alvin?Dying?"

"Yes,Brittany,"Libby soothed,grateful that she got through."Save him and save yourself."

Bells trembled in the exertion of holding on to such small crevices on the walls.He looked over at Alvin,who was semi-consciously hanging on and too spent to be a threat.

Awkward positioning,precious little leverage and simple gravity was pulling Bells' body out and away from the building.Sheer toe and finger strength,coupled with Brittany holding him up by holding the book,kept him from freefalling altogether.If he could chance it,he could reach out and snag her arm and pull himself up.And those chances were improved if she had less to hold on to.He looked at Alvin again.

With extreme effort,he lifted the leg closest to Alvin out and away from the wall,which weakened his connection against the wall significantly.Straining to keep his balance,he tensed his leg muscles to deliver a kick that would wrench Alvin from Brittany's life sustaining grasp.

The wind sang behind his ears and his eyes suddenly swung up to see fireworks and the sea of stars as his body,losing leverage because The Archive _itself _was loosed,swung out and slipped off the wall into an ever-speeding tumble down the facade of the palazzo.

He was still holding on to the book when he plunged into the dark canal.His _fear_ of the seemingly bottomless water killing him faster than the water truly did,as the reflective waves and ripples marked where the water swallowed him.

With all of her remaining strength,Brittany latched both hands to Alvin's and slowly hoisted him up on top of her on the precipice.Both lay together,exhausted,while Libby stood vigil,waiting for the kids to catch their breaths while she tried to catch her own.

Below them,a gray yacht slipped across the waters from a bend in the canal and then slowly rounded the next bend and was gone.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The limousine cruised smoothly on its way to Marco Polo Airport with its dour passenger the next morning.Sitting in the plush back seat,Arthur's mind was blank with confusion and gnawing dread.The video communique he received from his father was cryptically unkind,with smooth,businesslike tones that conveyed the fact that Arthur was quickly being seen as something dangerously close to traitor.

As a matter of course,he defended himself as best he could,but he knew the damage was already done and by who.Somehow,he knew in Venice,things would end badly for him.The arrest of the archeology team from the onset,that freelancer,Libby,refusing to take the job,the unwanted scrutiny of explosions and strange firefights around still viable I.T.O. ancillary bases,SecuriMunks ending up dead,even though all reports indicated that Interpol hadn't been detected or engaged in in town,and the capper of nearly eight months' work down the drain,the light of his life and that accursed Simon helping some thief steal a crucial piece of data in the search.His eyes still went moist when he thought back on it.

Now,as the limo closed for the airport terminal,he was formulating and discarding plans on what to do after he mustered through the punishment that was pending.One thing was certain and firm in his mind,his enemies,his *true* enemies,would pay a bitter price when he survived.

The police and the rest of The Chipmunks and The Chipettes arrived to an abandoned palazzo and after the teens were sternly chastised for wasting the police's time with overactive imaginations and parting with a lower opinion of tourists in general,the kids eventually met up with Libby,Brittany and a wounded Alvin back at the well in the square.

The next stop was to a doctor Libby knew,who was in the employ of her employer,Mr.Snow,who patched up his people in the field whenever they passed through Venice,herself,an occasional patient.

Then they sacked out in Libby's suite.Libby waited until that morning to call their foster parents and invite them over,rather than disturb the teens.But fear of their reactions was at the core of her hesitating to call them sooner.

That morning,they arrived and once the details of their adventure was related to them,Dave,and Miss Miller,in particular,were personally at a loss.Here stood the girls' mother and not some stranger.If this *had* all been done for the sake of a stranger,then no matter how altruistic the gesture,the sheer recklessness of it would have warranted punishment to reinforce the need for

safety.But this was their blood they risked their lives to save.For that,it was somewhat difficult to fault the children completely.

The reaction to their father's death was expected and mercifully swift in coming for Libby's remaining daughters.Despite being muted somewhat by the closed bedroom door,everyone could still hear the heartbreaking lamentations of Jeanette and Eleanor.

Leaving the two sisters alone to come to terms with their grief,Libby solemnly joined Brittany,David and Miss Miller in the sitting room of the suite in an attempt to forge an understanding that seemed long overdue.

David regarded her as she settled in her recliner."How are the girls taking it?"

"As well as can be expected,Mr.Seville,"she answered with a deep sigh.

"Please,call me David."

"Of course.Oh,where are your sons?"

He gestured to her balcony."They're on your balcony.After Alvin told Simon and Theodore about how the girls' father died,they stayed out there.Probably to talk it over and not intrude."

Libby's face fell into a mask of uncomfortable sadness."Yes,we've been through a lot."Then she straightened up and put on a cordial face."I'd like to thank you again for coming over.I know you were both worried about our children and I want to apologize for everything that's happened."

Brittany silently stood off to the side of the adults and had the look of the condemned in her eyes.Between the palpable sorrow of her sisters somewhere behind her and the Dr.Strangelove War Room-like atmosphere in the sitting room,she was too uncomfortable to scratch an annoying itch on one of her fingertips.

"Let me just say that I'm truly sorry for your loss,"said Miss Miller."But don't you think that this sort of ruckus could've been avoided if you kept better company?As long as you do this sort of thing for a living,it's just going to continue and as the girls' mother,I think that it's probably best for me to shield them from all of that."

Brittany meekly cast cautious glances at Miss Milller,worried about the Human's thoughts concerning Libby.If she was angry,it was hard to pinpoint facially as Beatrice looked on with a mix of understanding and sternness.

David stretched his long legs out under the coffee table and settled in the sofa some more."It is a concern,Libby.Somehow,my boys always end up in some kind of trouble and I know I have to be watchful of that constantly,as a parent."

"I know,"Libby admitted softly.She looked to Beatrice."I understand,Miss Miller.I do have a dangerous job and I couldn't agree with you more about keeping the girls away from that.But I'm not like Bells,Miss Miller and,forgive me for mentioning this but,they're my children,too.They shouldn't be punished for what happened."

"From the looks of them,I'd say they were punished enough,"Miss Miller said evenly."But as mothers,let's think about the girls for a moment."

"Aren't we already?"

"Yes,but I mean on all things."

Libby looked puzzled."What do you mean?"

Miss Miller leaned forward in her chair,looking all business."I mean this.We're leaving Venice in a day or two.The girls have a career and friends and a life right now.I don't want them to lose all that."

"And you think they could if they somehow stay with me,right?"

"Well,wouldn't they?" 

Libby could see where this was leading and needed to be more diplomatic.The tension was already building and a misstep could hurt the girls,who were the true casualties in this maternal conflict.

"Miss Miller,the last thing I want to do is break up a home.Whether they are my daughters or not,their happiness is what I want and if being a part of your life makes them happy,then there's nothing on God's green Earth I would do to change that."

Miss Miller didn't budge in either her posture or position."But you almost did that when you involved the girls in all of this nonsense.If they'd died,it would have been because of your quality of life,"she challenged."You would have broken up my home because you are too *dangerous*.Is that fair?"

Libby went silent for a moment.She resigned herself to the fact that she knew this would happen.Her chickens coming home to roost.The confrontation was more draining and crucial than any she ever faced.

"I hope you don't think I planned for any of this to happen,Miss Miller.I've only recently found out that my girls were still alive and if the circumstances weren't what they became,I know we wouldn't be meeting like this.My girls...*our* girls and the boys did what they did to help me."

"It would have been more helpful for you to come to us first,"Beatrice snapped quickly."We might have been able to help each other,somehow."

She glanced over at Brittany,who was looking at the proceedings with silent pain.It was easy to see herself in everything the girl did when Beatrice was younger.

And that made her as much afraid of that as she was flattered.The pitfalls and unfulfilled goals of her long life could honestly have been attributed,in certain ways,to her own sometimes reckless behavior,and no matter what she might have thought about that long ago,old age gave her a forced

perspective that bowed her ego considerably.

And therein laid a large part of the foundation she built her parenting on.Sometimes,when she was alone,she would genuinely doubt herself as a mother,when something the girls would say or something in her immediate part of the world would do would bring her age home.

Even now,looking at Libby,she began to feel more than a little inadequate.Her seeming rival was everything she once was:young,at the top of her game in a career she loved,globe-hoppingly active,and something Beatrice could never be:the girls' biological mother.That was an edge Miss Miller

couldn't acquire,and felt like the final nail in the coffin,for she *did* feel that much older. 

She hadn't noticed until just then that her face had turned dour and communicated her fear and anxiety to everyone in the room.'Old fool,'she thought,knowing her vulnerability was being broadcasted to Libby especially.

And then there was Brittany.She knew her and her sisters' past well enough and understood the need for family.Family that was watching her and each other with careful and sorrowful eyes.

"I'm just glad that they're safe,"Miss Miller said to Libby,softening.

It seemed apparent in Libby's eyes that she was losing the battle for her daughters.Every time she would come up with a rebuttal in her mind,it would start to sound like the rationalization it was and she couldn't bring herself to use it.Her earlier actions had brought this to her and it was killing her.She would lose them again because of her.

"You're right,Miss Miller,"she replied in a wavering voice."I was so caught up in the situation,I didn't think.I...I suppose I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see my way out without their help."She glanced at Brittany,as if she were explaining everything to her,for the last time. 

"I've been on my own for so long,that if I'm suddenly faced with a problem I can't solve fast enough,I'm floundering.And in my profession,indecision can kill you.But that's no excuse.There isn't one.I was wrong,I...know that,"she said,her voice cracking.

"Giving birth to them doesn't give me carte blanche to do what I want to them and if you don't want me to see them anymore...I...un...understand."She turned back to Beatrice,eyes tearing with agonizing speed."I just don't want to see our children,any of them,punished for something I did to them."

To all present,Libby transformed from a strong female to a tearful,wretched creature in an instant.David turned to Miss Miller with entreating eyes."Miss Miller..."

Beatrice was caught off-guard completely.The scene degenerated so fast she didn't realize the pressure she put her under until Libby cracked from it.Without meaning to,her insecurity rose up and destroyed the Chipmunk from within.She reached over to console Libby quickly,but Brittany moved faster.

Brittany's heart was heavy enough without having to hear her mother serving herself up like a sacrificial lamb.Although she knew her best chance to get through this was to keep quiet,as she had done so far,the daughter in her refused to do so now.

She faced Miss Miller fully and looked her in the eyes."It's not Mom's fault!She needed someone to help her!"she blurted.

"Brittany,"Miss Miller started to say,remorse coloring her voice.

"She's my mother,"Brittany said quietly."I couldn't stay away."

Beatrice's face flushed with shame at what she thought of her mother,at the fear that was unfounded.As a former actress,her very inflections and body language had done everything but brand the Chipmunk as an unfit mother.She wanted to explain to Brittany,to Libby,to anyone,of the mistake she made,but found it impossible to do so when she suddenly felt Brittany hugging her full neck tearfully.

"Please,"she heard the girl whisper."I'm sorry."

Like an automatic reaction,Beatrice held her as tightly as it was safe to,her doubts evaporating.She feared for nothing.Through reddening eyes,she could see Libby watch approvingly,even gratefully.The argument of the other day and the painfully awkward days since seemed a bad dream,distant and insubstantial.

Brittany's eyes radiated weariness and,more importantly,regret.It wasn't the first time they had words and it wouldn't be the last,but it was the spectre of death that brought home the fear and the sobering knowledge that every day they had together was just that,a day together,that only accumulated in the past.Today was a blessing.Tomorrow was uncertain,and they almost lost the importance of that.

"No,"Miss Miller whispered back,rocking her gently."I'm sorry.I'm sorry,Brittany.I was wrong the other day.I guess I'm just going to have to face the fact that you girls are growing up,no matter what I say.I'm just so afraid I'll lose all of you.I'm not getting any younger,y'know?"

Brittany cracked a weak smile."When has that ever stopped you from doing anything?"she joked."Me and the girls love both of you.You got that?*Both* of you.You shouldn't be afraid that we'll chose sides."

"But I do,child.I guess I was always afraid that this day would happen."

Brittany released her foster mother and looked at her deeply."Look,Miss Miller,we don't know what's gonna happen ten minutes down the line,much less ten years.All I can say to you is that I love you.You *and* my real mother.Anything else is a lie,and if Jeanette and Eleanor were here,they'd say the same thing."

"You're right,"said Eleanor as she and Jeanette appeared from the hallway leading from the bedroom."We would."

Libby brightened when she saw them,bleary-eyed yet calm."Girls,how are you feeling?"

"Much better,Mom,"Jeanette replied with a sniffle."Thanks."

"I'm glad,honey.I really am.Your father would have been so proud of all of a you."Libby turned her head quickly to keep her daughters from seeing her tear up again."I...I better start getting packed.I don't want to miss my flight."

Brittany turned to Libby and put comforting hands on her shoulders."Mom,I mean it.We love you,too.No matter where you are in the world,please never forget that."

Libby held her in an instant."I won't,baby.I swear."The hug was intensified by Jeanette and Eleanor's timely contribution.They held each other for minutes,hoping the contact could be absorbed,savored,while their love shut out the rest of the world.

Miss Miller watched them while her heart broke and fell into the well of her emotions.It became so clear that Libby was not the enemy that her fears made her out to be.Libby was diplomatic,cordial,respectful and loving.She proved that she loved her children beyond any doubt.Beyond right or wrong.Beyond danger,separation,legality or circumstance.It was breathtaking to realize.

Finally Libby released her girls and turned slowly to Miss Miller."Thank you for taking care of my babies,Miss Miller.They need someone who can be with them more and you've proven that."

Miss Miller stood up and walked over to the Chipmunk females,radiating a wave of understanding that was had to ignore.

"I want to apologize,"she stated humbly."I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time.I was just afraid for the girls and I can see that you were,too.I understand that now."

Libby couldn't hide the wonder."Miss Miller?"

"Call me Beatrice,dear!"Then Miss Miller scooped up all four Chipmunks into a massive,loving bearhug."Welcome to the family!"

Libby beamed gratefully along with her daughters in the hold.Whether she was lightheaded from threatened oxygen loss or from the joy she felt that she would still remain in the girls' lives once and forever more,she was never more happy,relieved or rewarded.

"Thank...you,"she wheezed delightedly.

The sleek gray yacht stood out among the more gaudy and colorful boats in the canal.It slipped slowly along the waters of Venice like an aquatic ghost in the cool morning,heading out of The Venetian Lagoon.

In one of its spacious cabins,made even more so by its occupants,bespectacled male and female Chipmunks peered over networked laptops,scribbled on notepads and listened to alien,digitized vocalizations on headphones.

Two well-dressed elderly males strolled into the room and proceeded to look over the work that was done so far.

"Status,Team Leader,"commanded one of the two to a strawberry blonde female clad in the tunic of a MunkTech.

"We're running more linguistics test to confirm the findings of our interpreter software,sir,but first-pass translation is almost complete."

"Good."

"And there's a bonus,sir,"she added.

"Yes?"

"One of the initial texts we translated was a map,sir.Judging from the date and its location,it could very well be the legendary site of our people's emergence on Earth."

The second one gasped in reverence."The Green Gate?"

The first one was no less awed,but maintained his imperious attitude,nontheless."Well done,Team Leader.Continue your analysis and bring your finding to us when you're done."

"Yes,sir,"the female said,then spared him a lightning quick sideways glance that seemed to say,"...Later".Then she returned to the cluster of MunkTech linguists working around the large table.The two males left the room soon after.

Walking through the corridor that led to the deck,the second Roaming Eye favored his friend a knowing look.He saw the exchange between his partner and the subordinate.

"Team Leader wouldn't be a recent promotion for her,would it?"he asked slyly.

The first one smiled and defended easily."She's a hard worker."

"Do tell,"he chuckled.

Upon reaching the deck,the second one surveyed the sea's calm with a smug eye."I honestly don't know what's more heaven sent.Arthur's angry gullibility,Bells' greed or the fact that he was gotten rid of before we could do it."

The first one leaned against the railing,letting the salt air invigorate and relax him."I would have to say all of the above,my friend.All of the above."

"It was most understanding of Mr.Duval to summon his son home personally after receiving that distressing report.The lad *was* in need of a vacation."

"Indeed.How could poor Arthur have known that Mr.Bells had one of our search teams arrested,used their findings to held him further his own search for The Archive,made deals with our employees and then dispatch them,and then,ultimately betray the trust of our young Field Executive."

The second signaled to a butler for a drink."Pity...and quite the oversight for the youngster,but I suppose it could have happened to anyone."

The first gave a mockingly sympathetic look."Of course.Oh,don't forget to remind me to reward our spy in the field.He may be a little...scruffy,but he does get the job done."

That elicited a cold chuckle from the duo.

In the center of the table in the linguists' room,sitting in the middle of technology,was The Archive,opened.Its secrets were being devoured en masse by the MunkTechs surrounding it like wolves on a downed elk.It wouldn't be long before the dire secret for Humanity's end was discovered.That drove I.T.O.

But what drove The Roaming Eyes?

Epilogue

The Jet Stream leveled out over the outskirts of Venice,its back to the Mediterranean Sea,on its way to France.Its sole occupant wasn't too impressed,overall.

Out of the window,Libby could see the rooftops of buildings both modern and ancient and calmly wondered if she was getting jaded with travel.

"So,how was your stay in 'Venezia'?"the pilot asked her through the PA system.

"Venezia?"she asked back absently.

"Yeah.Isn't that what the locals call it?"

"I suppose."Her heart felt as heavy as lead.Already she felt empty without them near and she couldn't help thinking about their last conversation in private.

She was packing and the girls walked into the bedroom and Brittany,as tactfully as she could mange,asked the question the other girls were too shy to ask.

"Mom,we were wondering,um,well you know,uh,anyway,we were wondering if...you could help us...out.With...something."

"What is it?"

"Wellll...it's...something that happens to,um,our bodies,you know...sometimes..."

Libby suddenly shone with maternal wisdom."Ohh...*I* know what you mean."

"You do?"the girls asked,surprised.

"Yep,"she replied."You're old enough to know."

And so she related to them,with patient understanding and thoroughness,the Chipmunk facts of life,as the girls listened with rapt fascination and clarity.

When it was all over and Libby had poured all of her

feminine knowledge into her now mature daughters,Brittany had one last thing to say to her.

"Uh,thanks for telling us all that,but we just wanted to know how you handle shedding."

Libby never laughed so hard in her life.

She pulled out a portable tape recorder,slipped on her headphones and took out a gift-wrapped tape cassette from her purse.On the face of it were the words,"We love you".

"Westlake,I'm going to listen to some music,"she told the pilot through the cabin intercom."Let me know when we're in Paris."

"Will do."

She ran her fingers over its surface absently,reminiscing every event,every moment she spent with them,from the mask shop to their final hug in the airport terminal,and she hesitated to play it.She knew her emotions would cascade if she listened to it.

But then she changed her mind as soon as the plane finally left Venice and soon she could hear the quiet hiss of the leader tape before her heart leapt at hearing the girls' voices.

"Hi,Mom,"Brittany's clear voice sang."We'll be heading out to Madrid pretty

soon.God,we miss you already.Anyway,me and the girls came up with a way to show you how we feel and something to remember us by."Her voice seemed to crack at the same time Libby's heart did."A private performance,if you will."

Libby looked to the brilliant white clouds that rose like landscapes around the small jet,hoping she could be distracted enough to keep her emotions in check so she could enjoy the tape objectively.She might as well have asked for the moon.

She could recognize The Chipmunks in the background,tuning up instruments.Then all was quiet,until that silence was broken by an introduction,a strong,emotional flourish from a grand piano.Another few minutes of its energy and then the song flowed into being.

Brittany:

If all our flights are grounded

Libby,we'll go to Paris

And dance along the boulevards

And have no one to embarrass

Puttin' on the Ritz in style

With an Arab and an heiress

Libby,we'll fly,anyway-hey

Chorus:

And leave behind our blues

Half sung melodies

We'll trade them all in

For a Paris breeze

Libby,we'll fly

See how dark the circles grow

In a town that has no light

So many eyes just staring out

Into the bloodshot night

And Libby,I...

The Chipettes:

Hate to see you cry

Brittany:

And I...

Want to...

The Chipettes(Chorus):

Share it all with you

Brittany(Chorus):

And if it...

The Chipettes(Chorus):

Brings us to our knees

We'll trade it all in for a Paris breeze

Brittany(Chorus):

Libby,we'll...

The Chipettes(Chorus):

Fly

Brittany:

They say it don't come easy

And they say that love is blind

If you're afraid to be close

Then love is hard to find

And if you spend too much time winning love

There's no time to be kind

And...

The Chipettes:

Libby,I'm guilty of your crimes

The Chipettes(Chorus):

I'm just another passenger

Traveling on these crazy high seas

Very likely be the same

In a Paris breeze

Brittany(Chorus):

Libby,we'll...

The Chipettes(Chorus):

Fly

Brittany(Chorus):

Away

The Chipettes:

If all our flights are grounded

Libby,we'll go to Paris

And wish we were back home again

Or sailing on the ocean

Just a window and a drink

To set our dreams in motion

Brittany:

But Libby,we'll fly,anyway-hey

The Chipettes(Chorus):

And leave our blues

Half sung melodies

Trade them in for a Paris breeze

Brittany(Chorus):

Libby,we'll...

The Chipettes(Chorus):

Fly...

The delicate fading of soft piano provided the closure of the girls' emotional finish.By the time the tape had stopped completely,Libby had blissfully cried herself to sleep.

Brittany was still reeling from the spectacle of it all.It was just as magical and enchanting as she had hoped and then some.

The ballroom was as huge as it was beautiful.Gild and polished mirrors,well-seasoned wood furnishings and the most expensive and tasteful of tapestries flowed and soared around Brittany in a sensory-defying whirl.

The Austrian orchestra weaved music into the ballroom's atmosphere like a gaseous element,sending Brittany back in time in a way not even Simon's genius could perform.Here and there,she could make out her siblings and their respective beaus twirling delightedly amongst the other Humans and Chipmunks in attendance.

And inside,she felt an exuberance,almost a rebirth.She felt older and more confident.Not in an arrogant sense,but more in control emotionally.A new feeling of maturity settled over her like a mantle.She knew it came from her experience with both Libby and Miss Miller.Both,in their own fashion,had bequeathed their gifts to her.

So it was with a mature sense of humor that she lovingly looked at Alvin as he sported what could have been the most exquisite ballroom gown in the dance.

"How does your shoulder feel?"Brittany asked.

"Better.But,let's just say for the sake of argument,"he muttered uncomfortably."You *didn't* know that this was the theme for the ball this year."

Brittany tried to stifle a giggle."Honestly,Alvin,I knew about it the same time as you.Besides,you said you'd take me."

"But not as the belle of the ball."

"Yeah,well,at least you're *my* belle.Besides,"she said,giving his figure a critical eye."After last night's performance in the palazzo,you don't look half bad in a dress."

"Why,thank you,"said Alvin with mock-sincerity."I've been practicing for years."

"I'll bet."Brittany gave him a wry grin.

Alvin glanced around at the males and females in drag,his brothers and her sisters included.They seemed to be enjoying the evening,no matter the manner.He sighed and lightened up.It wasn't the first time he was in drag,after all.

It was his turn to cast an appraising eye over Brittany's form.The red,stylized Renaissance outfit she wore,with its lean trousers,hosery and jacket,made her look more androgynous than masculine and still showed off her figure well.With a white half-mask and red hat to round it off,Brittany

looked,he had to admit,sexy and slightly dangerous.In Carnival,sex had no distinction and so she was his _'sior maschera'_,'masked gentleman'.

"And might I say that you cut a pretty dashing figure,yourself,"he said to her in imitation coyness.

Pleased that he was getting into the spirit of things,Brittany just smiled at that."Just call me Cassie-nova,"she said in a mock-husky voice as she took Alvin by surprise by dipping him low and cradling his back.

He met her knowing smile with one of his own and soon their smiles touched and they kissed,long and deep,sharing the private joke of who was really whom,in the ballroom on that magical Carnival night.

And deep in their hearts,sharing something more,besides...

THE END

Song Credits:"The Seventh Stranger" by Duran Duran

c)1983 Tritec Music Ltd.

"Libby" by Carly Simon

c)1976 Electra/Asylum Records


End file.
